3000 Miles
by khillintessier
Summary: A chance encounter between one billionaire recluse, and a larger than life waitress. Both cynical, and brutally honest they make a natural match in friendship. But can love blossom between these two? Will distance, or the unknown and unfamiliar truly bring out their true and possibly brutal persona's? (No cheating. Will be completed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much for the kind words and support. Because many of you asked me, or told me you'd like to read more from me, I'm trying again. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Not sure completely where this one is heading, but let's just go for a drive, shall we?**

**Fifty Shades – 3000 Miles**

**Chapter 1 (CPOV)**

The world of mergers and acquisitions is a cutthroat world, a place that I have always felt comfortable in. I'm often asked why and the answer is simple: I'm emotionless. I have no problem ripping a failing company away from some jackass who ran it in to the ground, who has no right owning a business to start with, and then selling it off in pieces to make a profit-a very large profit. A weaker man would have a conscience; he would care. I'm Christian Grey, owner and CEO of _Grey Enterprises and Holdings_, and I'm well known in the business world for not giving a shit. But I'm even at a loss as to why I agreed to fly all the way to Boston to meet with some annoying real estate 'tycoons' – their word, not mine – who are losing their shirts and desperate for a backer. They obviously lied.

I'm sitting at this Italian restaurant at seven in the evening on a Thursday night, in a very expensive suit, trying to feign interest in whatever these people are talking about. The good food and wine selection is what's keeping me seated. _Maybe if I drink enough wine I can get through this mundane meeting. _

"So Mister Grey, what do you think?" Mrs. Grattan has asked after her husbands over blown presentation.

"What do I think of your proposal? Honestly, I think its horse shit." I wipe my mouth with my generic white cloth napkin, and toss it on the table in front of me. "You're asking for a loan almost double what your estimate was for your budget; you've continuously made fuck up after fuck up; and you have no experience to handle the magnitude of the work needed to make this endeavor a success. And that's just the _start_ of the problems I have with this deal…"

I've certainly got their attention and they look horrified. I lower my voice as I continue, so as to show how serious I am. "Here's my counter-offer: I will buy you out at ten percent over what you paid originally for the properties, nothing more. That's my final and only offer. There is no way I'm going to hand you a bunch of money that you will just mis-handle like you did with your other investors." I pause for effect as I lean forward and rest my arms on the table. "Take my offer, pay your other debts, and walk away with a lesson learned."

I'm truly amazed at the size balls some people have. This couple borrowed millions from several different investors, bought some abandoned properties in Boston and thought they could quickly turn them into condos to sell off, and make a mint. Lofty goals for those who have zero experience or connections. They have regular nine-to-five jobs, so they won't be destitute, but they won't gain wealth if they continue making stupid decisions like this.

I offer to give them some time to speak privately and excuse myself. Moments later, as I make my way out of the restroom, I notice my long time security guard Taylor is speaking to a waitress privately, right before he approaches me. The look on my face tells him to get right to the point.

"Sir, the waiter you had earlier is leaving, as his shift is over. The young woman I was speaking with is his replacement. Her name is Anastasia Steele, and yes I already have Welch doing a check on her ASAP, although I don't think she's of any threat." He spoke so fast I barely caught the girl's name.

"I'm sure it's fine Taylor. Make sure the previous waiter is given a generous tip before he leaves." I head back to the table, confident that the Grattans will accept my offer, and relieved that I can head back to Seattle in the morning—one of the perks of having my own company jet.

"I hope I've given you enough time to think things over." I'm more arrogant than ever. Before they can respond, our waitress comes over to clear some dishes, and ask if we'd like anything else. Seeing her up close, I can see just how beautiful she is. She's not much over five feet tall, long almost black hair tied back in a ponytail, stunning hazel eyes that seem to change color as you look at them. Her skin is milky white, and her delicious curves are soft, and feminine. She is not the thin framed woman I usually contract with as my submissives. This one…she's different. There's something special about her.

_I'm intrigued._

"Thank you, Miss, I believe we're all set; just the check please." No way in hell I'm sitting here any longer with these drains on my psyche.

"Absolutely, Sir, I will only be a moment." She replies with the most sincere smile I've ever seen, and my dick springs to life at the mention of the word _'Sir'_ on her lips. It's rare to find an honest to goodness decent person nowadays; I think I've struck gold. I need to speak to her some more, but before I can, she has left our company and is off to retrieve the check for our meal.

"…beneficial for us at this time." I suddenly hear Mister Grattan speaking, but I've been so wrapped up in Anastasia that I've missed most of what he said. _How embarrassing!_

"Beneficial?" That seems to be the only word sticking in my mind at the moment.

"Yes, Mister Grey; beneficial. We believe your offer is the best we can do, and going forward I don't believe we'll make the same mistakes again." Mister Grattan is beyond humble at this point. He's fully humiliated, and possibly emasculated. _Good_—a lesson already absorbed.

Anastasia comes back with the check, but without even looking at it, I hand her my AMEX Black card. She looks at it like it's the Hope Diamond. Without another word she disappears yet again. "Very well then, I will have a bank check delivered to your home by tomorrow evening, and my lawyers will be in touch to handle all the paperwork." With a hand shake to the Grattans, and my signature on the bill, I head out the door towards Taylor and the awaiting vehicle. I never did get to speak further with our sexy waitress.

Just as I'm about to step into the SUV's back seat, I hear my name being called. It's Anastasia, our waitress. Change that—it sounds as if she's singing my name. "Yes? Is everything alright?" _I'm at a total loss as to why she's followed me out here. Did she too perhaps feel the heat between us? Is she one of the few who knows who I am back in Seattle?_ Perplexed indeed.

"Oh yes, Mister Grey…" She's biting her bottom lip and I've never wanted to kiss someone more than I want to kiss her at this moment. "It's just that, well you left too much of a tip. All I did was clear your plates and bring your check: that's hardly worth a thousand dollars, Sir. Unless perhaps you meant to leave it for Rick, the gentlemen I replaced?"

_Oh she really is adorable_; _cute, sweet, and sexy as hell. I'd bet my fortune that she doesn't even realize the effect she has on men. _

"No Miss…"

"Steele. Ana Steele."

"Miss Steele. I intended that tip for you; our other server was previously well tipped before he left for the evening." I think I've stunned her if the 'deer caught in the headlights' look is any clue.

"I can't take it, I'm sorry. I mean I appreciate it, it's extremely kind of you, but it's just too much." She manages to declare as she's holding the money out to me.

"May I call you Ana?" I wait for her nod. "Ana, I insist. I find your profession to be one of the hardest, most daunting jobs out there having to deal with pushy, rude assholes. Take the tip—I want you to have it. I'll be insulted if you refuse." There's no way in hell she can resist the _Grey Grin._

"Okay, I don't want to offend you. I really do appreciate your kindness. Thank you so much, and have a great rest of your evening." She says as her blush creeps up into her cheeks. "Goodnight."

As she shakes my hand a lightning bolt shoots through me. It's as if I collected static electricity for a lifetime and it all just released at her touch. Not painful; just extremely intense. I can actually _feel_ my heart beating, something I've never paid much attention to before. I was always told that I have no heart, actually.

I guess I _do _have a heart after all. I watch her make her way back inside, and I'm fixated on her as she cleans up a couple of tables, and takes orders from others. Taylor breaks me out of my reverie. "Sir, we should head back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Yes, okay. I'm coming." When I settle into my seat, I check my watch and I'm surprised at the time: I've been standing outside this restaurant mesmerized by a woman for close to a full five minutes. _What the hell is happening to me?_

That night at the hotel, I'm unable to sleep. It's not out of the norm for me, but this is different. I can't get my mind off of Ana, and what I felt. I should try to forget her: she lives in Boston, and I live in Seattle. We're worlds apart. Normally I'd be convincing her to be my sub; I can already picture her in a few scenes I'd love to try.

But Ana is distinctive. I don't want her _just_ in my BDSM playroom.

I decide to take a walk. I let Taylor sleep, as I don't think security is really necessary here since I'm not well known on the east coast. Not yet, anyway. I find myself heading in the direction of the restaurant, surprising myself when I hope it's still open. Those hopes are quickly dashed when I see the lights are off, and the chairs are upside down on the tables. I'm just about to start walking back to the hotel when I hear a small jingling noise.

I can't hold back my smile, and I feel like a pre-teen boy. "Miss Steele, why are you working so late?"

"_Mister Grey!"_ She jumps at my voice, obviously startled. "I'm sorry, Sir, you just surprised me…I didn't expect to see anyone this time of night- Uh, Morning?"

I chuckle at her little joke. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Do you work this late _every _night? It's really not safe for you out here." _Did I just say that?_

She smiles a devilish grin. "No Mister Grey, not every night; we take turns with the late shift and I'm on the next few nights." She elegantly brushes some hair from her face as a slight breeze blows through. It's been a crisp, clear, beautiful spring day and it's quickly becoming my favorite of the year. "I don't live too far from here, and I enjoy the walk. I carry pepper spray, I excelled in my self-defense class, and my cell phone is set to call nine-one-one as I head home with it in my hand. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, and besides—this is a pretty good neighborhood."

"Duly noted." I feel like an idiot. "But I'd still feel better knowing you got home safely. Please, let me escort you."

"Wait, why aren't you asleep? Are you stalking me?" She asks jokingly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Chronic insomniac; always have been. But I'm very capable of functioning on little to no sleep. I think I've perfected it actually. And I can neither confirm nor deny any reports of stalkery." I say with mock pride.

Her laugh is something I'd spend my entire life doing anything to hear over and over again. "That's a good one. '_Stalkery_'—is that a new word?"

I can't help but laugh either. "Yeah, well I'm trying it on."

She smiles as she takes me in. "Well then, I'm in good company! It just so happens that a handsome customer left me an _obscene _tip tonight for no reason. Let me buy you a drink; maybe it will help."

_Did I just get asked out by a woman? Holy shit! She's not even my sub and she's topping from the bottom! I think I like it…_

"I'd love to, Miss Steele—on one condition: drinks are on me. Save your tips for yourself."

"You've got a deal, Mister Grey."

"Please, call me Christian."

"Alright Christian, but only if you call me Ana." We shake hands on the matter, and it took all my strength to not pull her into me and kiss her for hours. As it was, placing my hand on the small of her back as she led the way down the street was killing me.

"_Christian Grey_…hmmm, your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we haven't. I'm not from the east coast; I'm only here on business." She actually looked sad for a moment when I mentioned my roots aren't based here in Massachusetts. "I'm from Seattle."

"Seattle? Oh I'd love to go there one day. I love to travel, but it's so expensive. I think it's getting dangerous to travel to a lot of countries, so I'm thinking a road trip! See the continental states, you know?" I realize I'm still smiling, and I still have my hand on her lower back. For some odd feeling, this all seems so natural.

"Oh God, I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry; it's such a bad habit. Once I start, I can't stop! So tell me what you do for a living, Christian?

I love my name coming from her lips…those lips she tends to nibble on, that I'm aching to taste. "I'm in mergers and acquisitions."

She stops dead in her tracks. "So, what, you're like Richard Gere in _Pretty Woman_?" Before I can answer, she continues. "_Wait!_ Christian Grey? As in '_Washington's hottest, richest, and still single bachelor' _Christian Grey?"

"Yes, that would be me, wouldn't it? Although the moniker that magazine gave me is still a little embarrassing."

"_Well Fuck. Me._ Hell no, don't be embarrassed; be proud! You're so young, and have accomplished so much. You're an _amazing_ person Christian, if not supposedly a little impersonal." She starts to walk again, and again stops. "I don't find you impersonal at all. I think you are a very kind, generous man. I'm happy I met you."

"Well thank you for that, Ana. I think you're a very sweet girl, and very perceptive!" We have a little laugh. "I think the majority of those comments came from people I've done business with. I'm not exactly making friends with what I do."

She turns her head and looks up at me. "A real ball buster, huh?" She nudges me a little and I'm so turned on. I'm really digging this girl—I have to find a way to keep her in my life…and get her in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the flood of positive comments. It feels wonderful to do something I enjoy and to have others enjoy it as well is amazing to me. The majority of you are really digging this "different" Ana, and I'm glad. Hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also, a big, huge thank you to my beta for making me a better writer; you know who you are!**

**3000 Miles – Chapter 2**

**APOV**

I can't believe I waited on _the_ Christian Grey, and now he's taking me for drinks. Life really is like a box of chocolates; Forrest Gump's mother was damn straight on that one. This guy, whose hand is still on my back, is not only hot and rich, but sweet and funny. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? He'd never be interested in a girl like me; I'm not thin, rich, well-bred or mannered. We definitely don't run in the same social circle. However, I need to remember it's just drinks—he didn't ask me to marry him or anything. I can do drinks. It's conversation, reading his body language, and trying to be interesting. _Think of it as being at work, Steele._

He's spent the last few minutes telling me exactly how he's a ball buster at work, and I must say, he must be a damn good actor. I don't see any of that evidenced in the man I'm walking with right now. Then again, this isn't work for him; its drinks with some random waitress.

"So Ana, tell me how you happened to get into your profession?" He asks warmly.

"Oh you know, I'm such a career minded girl. Waitressing just has so many opportunities for advancement…" I can't stop the sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Now look who's the ball buster!" He laughs. "Seriously, are you an out of work actress, a writer…?" He holds the door to the bar open for me as he continues. "Or student? Not many people desire to work as a career waitress."

"True, Christian. Well, I'm certain nobody does it for the pay and benefits," I say as I take a seat at the bar, with him close next to me. I can really see him clearly this close up. He's just so beautiful. That sounds weird to call a man beautiful, but I don't know how else to describe him. He's just astounding. Handsome doesn't fit for some reason. His body with his suit jacket off is perfection. His piercing grey eyes are framed by the longest eye lashes I've ever seen, and his coppery colored hair is tousled and messy. On him it looks as if he's just been fashioned for a photo shoot.

I finally remember I was mid- conversation, and manage to stop my lustful daydreaming enough to continue. "I was going to school as an English Literature major until this year. Waitressing is just a means to an end."

As I'm speaking the bartender brings the glasses of wine Christian quietly asked him for. "Why until this year? Did you graduate?"

"This wine is fantastic! Thanks for ordering it…" I take a few more sips. "Oh no, not yet. I have a semester left, but I couldn't afford it. I needed the job to catch up financially, and then I'll go back and finish."

"Well, that really sucks!"

I almost spit my wine out at his blunt reply. "No kidding! But hey, I'm not telling you this so you'll feel bad for me and give me a hand- out or something! I'm not that type of girl, I don't want your pity."

"For some unknown reason, I believe you. That's a rare thing for me."

"Why is it rare?" I can detect the smell of arrogance seeping from his pores.

"I'm loaded and attractive; someone is always looking for something from me. So for me to meet an honest to goodness real person who wants nothing from me other than a glass of wine and some conversation… well then I'm going to take advantage of it."

_I've got something you can take advantage of…_

I manage to reign in my libido long enough to clink our glasses together in solidarity. "Well this 'honest to goodness real person' is enjoying herself. Tell me more about you, about your family."

"My mom is a doctor, my dad is a lawyer. I have an older brother who owns his own construction company, and a younger sister who's working towards being a chef. My siblings and I are all adopted, from different families though."

"No shit! You're a middle kid? I'm a middle kid too! I have two sisters though, no brother; and just our mom, our dad skipped out on us when I was about five years old. Of course none of us have your family's wealth—things were really tough growing up. I remember going hungry on more than one occasion. But my mom made us all strong and independent. I can take care of myself—which is a good thing as I barely see or speak to them."

I take a break from my depressing story and order another glass of wine for us and a couple of shots. "Shots Ana? Really? What are we, _freshmen_?"

I can't help but laugh loudly now that I'm really relaxing with the help from the wine. "Oh come on, Mister Serious! It'll be fun! I have a great idea, let's play a game; every time one of us asks a question the other doesn't want to answer we have to take a shot. It'll be hysterical, come on—lighten up!"

"Alright, alright! Okay, I'll try it." He is trying to hide his laugh, but is not doing a very good job. "I'll go first: are you single?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. "That's such a _lame_ question. If I had someone waiting for me at home, do you think I'd really be here with you?"

"True, but it never hurts to ask."

Damn he's so cute. I can't help my coy smile, before it's my turn. "What was the business dinner about?"

"Oh that…" He takes a shot. "I can't betray confidentiality, but I can tell you I bought some abandoned properties here in Boston, saving that couple's asses from financial ruin."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry…"

"Oh no Ana, it's fine, really. You didn't pry— it's just business; I can't go into detail until the papers are signed and I'm in total ownership. It's just how I work. I hope you understand, I didn't mean to offend you."

He has brushed my hair back off my shoulder as he smiles, our eyes locked. I have never felt such heat from someone in my entire life. But I know myself: if I jump into bed with him, I'll be so nervous I won't enjoy it. He's way too hot for a girl like me. He probably bangs supermodels. There's no way in hell he's gay. And if I thought _I was gay_, I'd be questioning that right about now.

"I'm not offended at all, Christian." I say whole heartedly. "I completely understand, truly."

"Good, I'm glad…now tell me why you never see your mom or sisters." He presses, suddenly serious.

I automatically grab a shot and down it. "Next question; that's a long, deep, and depressing answer. Not a conversation to have in the first few hours of meeting someone."

He nods in agreement. "I'll give you that. Okay, but one of these days, you promise to tell me?"

_One of these days?_ "You're assuming I'd still want to speak to you after tonight." I smirk. He responds with a guttural laugh and a hand on my knee. "Aren't you an affectionate kind of guy?"

His eye's which have been reading me like a book, are growing darker. I dare say— even sexier. "I can be with the right person, Ana. I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable," He says knowing full well an apology is unnecessary; if I don't want him to touch me, he wouldn't be.

"Okay, I have to ask: why me? Why are you here with me? You could be anywhere, yet you choose to have a drink with some random, ordinary waitress you met just this evening. What gives?"

"I like you, Ana. You're a breath of fresh air. You're sweet, intelligent, not looking to get something out of me, and you make me laugh." He orders more wine. "You also happen to be stunningly beautiful, and very intriguing. What's not to like?"

"Well I appreciate the compliment. I'm intrigued by you as well. But tell me; are you just trying to get me into bed?"

Without a second thought, he replies, "I respect you Ana, and I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. No, I'm not trying to get you into bed at the moment, just enjoying your company."

Wow, that was very blunt and honest. As I'm trying to form something in my brain to equal a response, I notice a very built, obviously stressed and angry man walk in the bar and scan it quickly. Within seconds he's heading towards Christian and me.

"Mister Grey, Sir; I can't do my job if you insist on disappearing in the middle of the night. You've left yourself exposed and could've been in grave danger."

I remember this guy; he spoke to me at the restaurant earlier. He works for Christian in some way.

"Ana, this is Jason Taylor my CPO."

"Yes, Mister Taylor, nice to see you again. But what's a CPO?" I ask as I shake the hand of this intimidating figure once again in my presence.

"He's my bodyguard…and I've pissed him off. Jason, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and ran into Ana outside the restaurant. We decided to have a drink and just talk."

Jason Taylor nods at his employer and then quietly reveals a piece of paper and a pen, handing them to me. "This is a standard NDA. Please feel free to read it before signing."

"An NDA? Non disclosure agreement? As in anything I hear or learn about Mister Grey I can't repeat or discuss with anyone?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mister Taylor responds.

Christian looks forlorn. "I'm sorry Ana. It's asked of everyone I meet for the most part. It's for protection of my business and my private life of course."

I take the paper and scan it. "Relax Christian; it's really not a problem. You're rich, well known and single…I can see someone using what they know against you or to try to rip your company off. Besides, I have nobody to tell anything too!" I sign before he can say another word and hand it back to Mister Taylor.

"Mister Taylor, do you care for a drink? Mister _Boss Man_ over here is buying!" I laugh.

"Please, Miss; call me Jason, and no thank you. It's close to two in the morning and my 'boss man' here has an early flight to catch in a few hours."

"Jason, need I remind you I own the damn plane? It leaves when I'm ready. I don't need a babysitter—nobody knows who the fuck I am, so head back to the hotel room and go back to bed."

_Well that was a little rude of him…_ "Simmer down Christian, the man's just doing his job for Christ's sake!" I turn to Jason and once again offer my hand. "Jason, it was so nice to see you again this evening. I promise I'll get Mister Grey back safe and sound."

"Very well, Miss. Thank you, and Mister Grey, wake me when you get in please." And with that, Jason Taylor, with my signed NDA, leaves the quiet bar.

**CPOV**

I'm so humiliated, I feel like marching back over there and firing Jason Taylor on the spot!

"Come Ana, let's go for a walk."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

_Uh-oh, I think I've upset her._ "You're not sure about what, exactly?"

"I think you need a few more shots before we leave; maybe then it will loosen that stick that's shoved up your ass!" She all but scolds me before downing a final shot and strutting confidently towards the door.

I throw a couple hundred bucks down on the bar before following Ana out into the cool air. She's stretching her arms up as she's gazing into the sky. "You really can be a ball buster, I see it now. You know he was just doing his job— that thing that you pay him to do? What if I turned out to be some psycho chick who drugged you, then dragged you somewhere to be my sex slave?" She finishes her statement with both hands on her hips.

"You're right Ana, I was an asshole for no reason and I apologize." _I can't believe this woman has me apologizing. I never apologize to anyone, for anything!_

"I'm not the person who needs the apology. You should set things straight with him; he obviously cares about you and _that _goes beyond his paycheck."

I nod, thoroughly chastised; she's completely, one-hundred-percent correct. She's the first person I've ever met who didn't hold back in telling me off. Not that I haven't had business contacts try to intimidate me in the past, but in business—I'm king. I can hold my own…this is personal, and I'm so out of my element.

"Christian, what were you saying before Jason came into the bar? It was something about not trying to just get me into bed, and that you respect me, and are enjoying my company?"

"Yes, I believe that's the gist of it." _Where's she going with this?_

She stands directly in front of me, and I almost believe she's going to try to kiss me. "Christian, if you trust me, will you do something for me? I want you to remove your suit jacket and tie."

"Alright Ana, I trust you." I speak as I remove the aforementioned items.

She turns and walks several feet away from me, leaving me just watching and wondering what she's up to. Finally, I get it.

"Come here. Lay on the grass here beside me, I want you to see something."

I'm really not used to a woman telling me what to do unless it's my mother, so I'm feeling very uneasy and out of control, but I do trust this girl so I lay on the grass next to her. It feels so soft and cool against my skin, and I can catch little whiffs of Ana's perfume. She smells like clean cotton, and her hair— draped so beautifully around her— smells of the tropics.

"Christian, I want you to just look up into the sky, look at all those stars…the moon. Take a deep breath, relax and listen to the sounds of nature…like they've done a thousand times in the movies…" We both chuckle.

I take a few good deep breaths, look up into the sky and I'm awestruck. I don't think I've done this since I'm a kid. I forgot how much fun it was to lay out on those summer nights, count stars, and catch fireflies with Elliot. Then we'd torment Mia with the bugs until we were scolded by our parents to stop. I could almost cry right now; this amazing woman, my new _friend_, has just reminded me I need to chill out sometimes. She's so right; I need to stop sometimes, relax, and recoup. I'm only twenty-eight years old, I don't want to die from stress by the time I'm thirty.

Our moments of quiet reflection are interrupted by a drunken guy walking, weaving his way down the street laughing hysterically at nothing in particular; his amusement disrupted by his occasional belching. However when he walks right into a parked car—unhurt— and yells, _'Crazy drunk drivers!'_ Ana and I can't control our own giggling anymore and we laugh until our sides hurt, and tears fall from our eyes. We both finally manage to speak and all we can say is "_Back to the Future!_" which only leads to more fits of laughter.

We stay on the grass for several more hours talking about books, music, movies, television, food—you name it, we discussed it. We laughed, joked around, teased each other, and shared adventures from our youth. She told me of the book she's trying to write, her plans for her future, and her philosophies on life. As the sun began to rise, it was time to escort her back to her apartment. It gave us several more minutes to converse.

"Christian, I've been thinking of something…you mentioned buying all that abandoned property here in the city, right?"

"Yes, I did. What made you think of that?" She loops her arm under mine, and we walk and talk as she holds on to me, her head resting on my arm.

"I had a few ideas of what they can be used for." I stop walking and look down at her.

"You've been thinking about what to do with empty buildings? You're so weird!" We laugh, but I know she's dead serious. "Go on; tell me what you're thinking."

"Okay, well I was thinking how many homeless there are out there now; how many people just can't seem to make ends meet even though they are working two full time jobs. Then of course there's the people who can't even afford to feed their kids…"

I'm glad we stopped walking a few minutes ago, because I really want to hug this girl. She's so kind, and considerate. I hug her, and kiss her forehead. "Ana, you're quite an amazing person, you know that? I think those are fantastic ideas, and I will get started on them right away." But I can't help but wonder _why _the homeless and hungry are causes obviously close to her heart, and it hurts me to realize she must have firsthand experience.

"Really Christian; you would do that? I mean, I read you're a generous person, but…well for you to hear my suggestions, and use them! I'm just blown away!" Before I can respond she plants one sweet kiss on my lips, and once again I get that jolt of electricity that I've been feeling on and off all night. "You are an incredible person Mister Grey, and I'm glad I can call you my friend."

"Hey, it was your idea. Listen, I could use more of your input into the projects, what do you say? Can I keep in touch, pick your brain?" Now I know this girl will be a part of my life at least through these building projects.

"You better keep in touch! You said you would earlier at the bar!" She all but yells it at me.

"See that, I'm a man of foresight! I'm going to have a phone and computer delivered to you later today, that way we can communicate easily—and don't you dare refuse!"

"Shit, I'm not! You can send me whatever you want to send me!" She laughs so hard she snorts, which gets me going again into hysterics.

Oh God, her smile and laugh are killing me. Is she really just my _friend_? I've never had a female friend before, other than Roz who works for me and is openly a lesbian, as she will loudly tell you; or Elena, who I had a sexual relationship with first, so she doesn't really count. I know Ana is attracted to me; I can always tell when a woman wants me. But yet she's not putting it out there, she's only just being herself.

Ana is sweet, funny, blunt, smart and beautiful. No way in hell would she ever be a submissive in my playroom, and she honestly is not physically what I'm usually attracted to. My subs have always been petite, skinny, long brown hair, blue eyes. Ana is on the shorter side and she has dark hair, but her eyes are a greenish brown with a gold ring around the pupil—just gorgeous really. And she's _curvy_, not skinny. I'd guess she weighs about one-hundred-forty pounds, maybe a little more. She's definitely not skinny, but there's something so soft and feminine about her that I'm extremely attracted to. I've heard a lot of men—including some on my security team—that fucking a woman with meat on her bones is incredible. You have something to hold on to, and they just look beautiful naked; full and voluptuous. Of course I think Luke just said _"Fuck a girl with some junk in the trunk and you'll understand_." Some of the other guys went as far as to say that "_fat chicks are an easy lay because they don't get much play_." No wonder women think we men are all pigs. I decide from now on that one word—_fat_—is to be banned in my presence. It's an ugly, hateful word and I won't allow it.

Who am I kidding? All she and I can have is a long distance friendship, as we are three-thousand miles apart. She is not a woman I can control, and I'm not sure I can be with someone who wasn't my sub. There's paperwork, rules; I've never been intimate with a woman without those in place. I've never made love. I only fuck—hard.

Ana's beautiful voice takes me out from inside my own head. "Well this is me…Christian; I've had a fantastic time. This was a much unexpected night for me, but I'm so glad we ran into each other. Never in a million years would I think I'd be friends with Christian Grey!"

God, she's so beautiful…

"Ana, my new—and I believe first—female friend! I'm thrilled that I've met you. You better promise to keep in touch. Oh, here, let me give you my card." I reach in my pocket to retrieve my wallet and take out a business card for her. Only it's got added information like my cell number. I only give this card to new subs, or anyone I'm close to for whatever reason. "Here, this is my personal and business information. You can reach me anytime, at any of these numbers, or you can email or text."

"Great! As soon as I get my new phone and laptop, I will contact you so you will then have my information as well."

"I mean it Ana, I'm so glad I met you…"

"Me too Christian…now, give me a hug goodbye."

I'm a little nervous at her being so close to my chest, but I trust her. She doesn't yet know about my haphephobia, but it can wait. Right now, it feels good to hug someone who isn't related to me. I hold her tight; the pain in my chest is noticeable but not extremely painful. I inhale her scent one more time before kissing her on the cheek, and pulling away. I stand there rubbing my hands up and down her arms. I'm not sure if she got a chill from the air, or if I gave her goose bumps. "I'll wait 'till I know you're safe inside before I head back to my hotel, okay?"

"Okay…have a safe flight home, and I'll contact you as soon as I can."

She turns slowly, unlocking her door, and then looks back at me. "Thank you Christian; tonight meant more to me than you'll ever know." With a half-smile, she enters her apartment and locks the door. I wait till I see her wave at the window before making my way back to my room, deliriously overjoyed at meeting this tornado named Anastasia Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a warning of sorts…there is a very detailed sex scene in this chapter, so if you offend easily, then skip that part. I feel it's important to the story, as it will show exactly where Christian's head is. But if it doesn't bother you, then I hope you enjoy! Also, I want to thank you all for the warm words, and the positive response I've received with this story. I appreciate it. I haven't had time to respond to everyone, but know that I read them all, and it's brought a smile to my face. **

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

We are soon on our way to the airport for the flight home. I haven't slept a wink, but I feel so energized. Jason, however, is lagging; he's not used to "babysitting" me as he calls it. Tough shit. But I guess Ana was right—I could've handled it better.

"Jason, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night; I was rude for absolutely no reason and it was wrong of me. I understand you were doing your job and I'll respect that in the future."

A smirking, yet stunned Jason finally speaks. "Apology accepted, Sir…and may I add, that woman is something else!"

"She really is, isn't she? She's very smart and funny. I'm hoping to continue our friendship."

"_Friendship_, Sir?"

"Yes, Taylor—friendship. We're three-thousand miles apart, so I don't think she'll be making an appearance in my playroom anytime soon."

"Speaking of '_The Room of Ill-Repute',_ Elena has a new sub for you to meet with. She's available whenever you are, of course."

"She better be! They learn pretty quickly how to cater to my time frame. Now, have you ordered the laptop and phone to be brought to Miss Steele?"

"Yes Sir, they will be delivered—loaded and ready to use—within the hour."

"Very good."

I make my way to my private bedroom after take-off, and get some shut eye as my adrenaline rush seems to be dissipating. Once we land, we head directly to my office at Grey Enterprises Holdings—my building and company. I have Andrea bring me lunch before meeting with my new possible sub. I made her wait on purpose; if she can sit and wait for forty minutes or so, then she possesses enough control to please me.

After a quick interview with Lucy, my new contracted sub, I send Elena a text telling her I better not be disappointed; this one seems very green to me. I hate breaking in a new submissive. Then for the hell of it, I open my email and sure enough—a message from my long distance friend:

**Mister Grey,**

**I mean, **_**Christian!**_** You have gone above and beyond in purchasing the "gifts" of phone and computer, and I thank you wholeheartedly. My phone was cheap junk, and I didn't have a laptop; I always used the ones at school. So thank you very much for catapulting me directly into the twenty-first century. **

**I'm still so glad you were at my table the other night. I enjoyed your company, and your friendship. Hope to soon experience more of your silliness! I promise—I won't tell! NDA signed and in **_**Quasimodo's **_**hands, remember? I'm heading off to work…ugh…but I hope to hear from you soon, Pal 'O mine!**

**Ana (**_**The Eternal Waitress…)**_

_**My new cell number: 917-555-2005**_

I can't wipe the smile off my face…I decide to send her a text, this way she'll get it right away. Then maybe I'll email her later.

*Hey stranger! You're now officially in _The_ Christian Grey's phone under the group '_friends'. It's a small group._*

A few minutes later…

_***Ha! You're so funny. Get out from your desk and make some friends to add to that list!***_

_*Don't be so bossy and get back to work*_

I don't hear back, so I'm assuming she got busy with work. I hope it was just that and she isn't blowing me off. What if she got in trouble with her boss for texting? Even worse, what if some _douche bag_ is harassing her? _Damn! I wish I could check up on her. I hope she's okay…great, now I'm worrying about her._

_Fuck it._

I buzz reception and get my assistant. "Andrea—send Taylor in immediately."

He's in my office within seconds. "I want to send someone back to Boston to keep an eye on Miss Steele. Who's available?"

"I've got Luke Sawyer. We both know he's one of our top guys. I trust him to be discreet."

"Yes, I agree Sawyer is good; very good, actually. Send him right away on the private jet, make sure he has a company card for any expenses." I place some papers in my briefcase and head for the door. Time to head back home to my palace in the sky and get a workout in before I see my new sub Lucy tonight.

After an intense workout and quick shower, I make my way to my playroom. It's my favorite room in Escala, except for maybe the wine cellar. I'm wearing only my comfortable, old, worn and torn jeans—unbuttoned. No shirt, or underwear and bare feet. I enter and to my delight, Lucy is on her knees, in position by the door in nothing but her lace bra and panties. Just as I instructed.

Good girl…

Lucy is about twenty one, very tiny and petite with long brown hair and big blue eyes: just like all my other subs. I'm hoping this one will make it past the three-month point without falling in love with me and wanting more. It seems to happen with most of them, although I can't for the life of me figure out why. It's a contract, it's not meant as a relationship. It's only business. I don't spend any time with them other than here in the playroom or when they make my meals over the weekend. We don't speak of personal things. It's kept light, superficial, and to the mundane topics of shopping or the weather. But inevitably it happens and they profess their love and desire to be my girlfriend, possibly even a wife. That's when they are instantly let out of their contract and escorted from the premises.

Lucy looks so innocent, possibly even nervous. Perhaps I can help her with that. Yes, I think we'll start with the whip. Maybe some toys as well. I instruct her to stand with her back facing the bed, and to bend over. I place the steel ben-wa balls into her mouth as I slowly run my hands up her legs, to her ass cheeks and squeeze. She does have a nice tight, firm little body. I run my fingers over her lace covered slit, delighted in feeling them already moist.

Every woman has a different scent and taste, and I enjoy finding out what each woman I'm with is like in that regard. There is no talking yet; there doesn't need to be. I'm just feeling, getting to know the new body that is now mine. Tonight I need, and I will take every drop until I'm satisfied. I run my nose up her thighs, my tongue gently lapping at her cloth covered slit. She tastes like candy; so sweet you only want more after that first piece. I rip her panties off and have her give me the now warmed and wet ben-wa balls back. As she's still bent over, I place them inside her pussy as far as I can. She's nearly dripping, and purring like a kitten.

My cock is eager and hungry. It's like a caged animal who's already had a taste of freedom; he only wants more. I tell her to get on her knees as I pull off my jeans, my dick springing to life before her. I wasn't sure it was possible but I think her eyes grew even larger at my size. _That's right baby…it's my big fucking cock, and you're going to feel every inch of it down your throat._ I hold her hair by her ponytail—a fact that doesn't get past me; she was told to put it in a braid. I will have to punish her for her disobedience.

"I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth. I want you to keep your hands on your thighs in position. You won't be able to speak a safe word, so if you wish me to stop immediately, raise both hands over your head. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand, Master."

"Good." And with that, I plow my dick into her throat balls deep, keeping it there briefly. She begins to cough and gag slightly so I pull back. I do this about four times before getting a rhythm. I use her head to control her movements as I slowly fill her mouth up feeling the tip at the back of her throat. I thrust in and out of her mouth at a steady speed for several minutes, and then after one really good long slow push, I shove my dick down her throat. She can't breathe with my cock in her airway so I don't stay long. I pull out, and have her suck on my balls for a moment.

"_Damn that felt good_, I'm pleased. Now stand up against the Saint Andrews cross; I'm going to restrain you." Once I have her restrained, I proceed to remove her bra, her small but firm breasts ready for my touch. I lick and suck at her nipples as I run my hands over her body. When her nipples are sufficiently hard enough for my taste, I place nipple clamps good and tight on her. She winces at the sensitivity.

I enjoy just watching her writhe from the pleasure of the clamps and the balls inside her. "Now, I'm going to play, test you out. You may not come, but safe word if you must. I will stop immediately. Tell me your safe word."

"Cupcakes, Sir."

"Cupcakes? Well that's an original one. If you say the word 'cupcakes' I will stop and untie you." She nods in understanding.

I step away and retrieve some toys from the drawers, and place them nearby without letting her see them. I pick up my whip and first gently scrape it across her breasts, thighs, stomach and eventually her pussy. I take my time teasing her, only slightly increasing my force each time I strike. She tenses and shivers in delight. Her moans tell me she is enjoying and I don't expect her to utter the safe word. I then grab my vibrator and place it on her nipples, gently pulling the chain so she feels both pain and pleasure. I then move the vibrator to her pussy, leaving it on her clit and I whip her harder with my other hand. This causes her to cry out, and beg me to let her come. I give in and grant permission. She does loudly, as her wetness coats the vibrator.

After untying her, I direct her to the large bed where I sit, and have her lay across my lap with her face and belly buried in the red satin sheets. "You have displeased me Lucy. Do you know why?" I ask as I tie her hands behind her back.

"No, Sir."

"Oh well then, you will learn. You need to be punished for your insubordination. I'm going to spank you until I'm satisfied. You're to count them out, and you may not come." I proceed to hook her legs under my right leg, and push her further down using the weight of my body, along with my left arm. I first tap her still dripping core just to drive her crazy before pulling the ben-wa balls from her. I rub deep and hard along her slit, teasing her luscious ass. I'm getting harder if that's possible, just thinking about turning her lovely white skin red under my hand. I start hitting her cheeks hard and fast, one right after the other. She struggles against me which turns me on even more, but she doesn't safe word. She counts as I instructed. I spank her left side, then the right, then at the apex of her thighs. This, right here, is my favorite place on a woman's body. It's just so fucking sexy, and sensitive. I could lap at her there for hours and be a happy man.

I strike her to the count of twelve before I start rubbing her now bright pink rear. "Is your hair done the way I instructed you this afternoon?"

"No, Sir. I apologize for the oversight, Master. "

"My dear Lucy, you've been a naughty girl! Will you ever disobey me again?"

"No, Sir, I promise I won't. I wish to please you in every way."

"Very glad to hear it…you may stand." I stand as well, and have her lay on her back on the bed after I untie her hands. "Spread your legs, and raise your arms above your head. " She does as she's told and I handcuff her hands to the bed very securely. I always make sure I tie them up tight so there's no chance in hell of them touching my chest or back by accident. I also place both her ankles in the spreader bar, forcing her legs to stay open. Lastly, I place a blindfold over her eyes; I don't like them looking at me because I feel it's too intimate. This isn't about intimacy—it's about sex, and that's it. I stop briefly and just look at what's mine as I stroke myself.

I decide to have her completely exposed to me, so I lift her legs up and attach the spreader bar to one of the carabineers mounted on the ceiling, almost lifting her bottom off of the bed completely. This gives me full view and access to her glorious pussy, and asshole that's begging to be stuffed. I can't resist and kneel before her and just lick and suck and fuck her with my tongue. I continue until I can feel her tightening up, getting close to her orgasm.

"You're not allowed to come, remember that or I will have to punish you again." I reach for the bottle of lube and rub it up and down her opening. When I reach her ass, I take my time circling it with my slick fingers. I start by placing one finger in slowly, followed by two and continue to circle inside her puckering hole. She's so tight, and her squeezing against my fingers reminds me how this will feel around my cock. But I know she's never done anal before, and she must train, at least a little. I remove my fingers and replace them with a butt plug. It goes in slowly and with a lot of pressure. She still doesn't safe word, which I'm glad for considering she agreed in the contract that anal fucking was okay. Well I'm going to make it more than okay; I'm going to make her want it over and over again. I play with the toy in her ass for several minutes before I lean forward, rubbing my cock up and down her slit as I roughly grab her nipples, pinching them, licking and sucking them. I place a different pair of clamps on her buds which makes her cry out.

"What's your safe word?"

"Cupcakes."

"Cupcakes, what?" I slam my hand down on her still red ass.

"Cupcakes, Sir." She says breathlessly. "Please, Master, may I come?"

"No, you may not. This is for my pleasure now, not yours." I bark.

With that said, I plow into her pussy, feeling the plug in her ass putting slight pressure on my dick. It feels fucking great. I continue to fuck her, slamming harder and harder and harder, pulling on the clamps on her tits. I pull out, as I don't want either of us to come yet. I step back to admire my handiwork. My cock glistening from her wetness.

"What do you want Lucy? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me, Sir. Please!"

"Fuck you where? I want to hear you say it."

"Master, please fuck my ass, I beg you! I want to feel your big thick cock in my ass."

And that does it. The lady gets what the lady wants. I pull the plug out of her ass, the wetness from her pussy is dripping down her crack, pooling at her asshole. She's begging me for it, for my rock hard Johnson. I love being the man; I'm in control. I have the cock.

I place my hands around her hips for leverage as I ease myself into her tight little ass. She screams '_fuck_ _yes_', so I know she's enjoying it. I ease out and back in a few times until when I ease in, I'm balls deep. It feels amazing having my throbbing member completely squeezed by velvet.

"I told you, I fuck. Hard." I proceed to pound her so hard in her ass that she comes almost instantly, but her ecstasy is muffled by the sound of the clanking metal of the handcuffs and carabineers. I fuck until I feel close, then stop, then start again. I do this many times over twenty or so minutes so when I orgasm, I see stars. And I do. It's so intense, as I empty my load into her now beaten ass. She's come at least three times just from her ass being screwed.

"_God damn it!_ That was intense! However, what did I tell you about coming?" I scold.

"You told me not to, Sir."

"Obviously you didn't obey your master, nor did you even ask for my permission. I must discipline you further, and hopefully you won't defy me in the future. Do I make myself clear?" I say firmly.

"Yes, Master. I'm very sorry."

"I don't want your apologies; I want your obedience. And I'm going to get it from you. Your body will learn to obey. Now, when I release you, I want you in spanking position."

"Yes, Sir."

She immediately obeys when I free her from the restraints by getting in the same position as before, except I don't bind her hands this time; I simply hold them down myself behind her back. I shine her ass and her thighs twelve more times before releasing her. Her punishment having excited both of us, I tell her to kneel in front of me, hands stay behind her back. I grab her by her hair and pull her face towards my engorged cock.

"I believe you said you like it rough. I do too, but if you need me to stop, again just raise both hands straight up." I tell her as she is already hungrily consuming my dick. She moans as I thrust into her mouth over and over. The vibrations are edging me further and quicker to the brink until I finally explode what's left of me down her throat. After she sucks me dry, I realize how hungry I am, so for now play time is over.

I have her head towards her guest bathroom where I run a bath for her. I gently wash her head to toe, and then rub healing balm into her buttocks before she gets dressed for dinner. This is all done with nothing more than giving instructions, and an occasional 'Thank you, Sir' from her. There is no conversation, no laughter or silliness. Definitely no evidence of a brain or smart mouth in the slightest. This is how it always is, and how I like it.

_Then why do you feel like you're missing something? Why aren't I content and satisfied with just having fucked her brains out? _

I have no answers to my own questions. I tell Lucy to prepare dinner as I go to shower again, and put some comfortable clothes on. She gives me another 'Yes, Sir', which suddenly is making me want to throw something. _Why am I on edge?_ She hasn't done anything wrong other than what I spanked her for; no, what I'm feeling lies with me. I just need to figure out what it is, and why I feel it.

After a fast and silent dinner, I let Lucy know I'm retiring for the night as she should also. When I enter my room, I notice my cell phone is blinking with a notice of a text message. A big smile warms my face, as I'm sure I know who sent it. Sure enough, I was right.

***Sorry couldn't answer, was at work. Will email later.***

Well I'm relieved she was just busy with work and I can rest easy that she's okay. She mentioned sending an email later…she's three hours ahead of me, maybe she wrote already? I break out my laptop to check. There amongst the more than one-hundred business related emails is one that stands out; it's from my friend.

_**C.**_

_**Hey! Sorry about before. My boss got mad at me for using my phone during work, so I had to put it away. Okay, yes I can understand it's not the time for personal stuff as I should be waiting tables, but my boss really is a tool. I take that back; he's a total asshole. Did I just go there? Yes, I did! He's asked me out a few times but I always say no. The dudes super creepy, he's my boss, and he's married! Eww! He grabbed my ass once, claimed it was an accident; so I "accidentally" kicked him in the balls. I may be short, but short people have better aim! So lately he's been on my case over everything. I have to be perfect or he complains and makes me miserable.**_

_**Anyway, what's happening in the world of mergers and acquisitions, Mister Richard Gere? Ha ha. I tease. Really though, I think I do kinda miss you, ya weirdo! I'm hoping we can talk again soon. I'm in great need of a few laughs. Working later tonight, but off the weekend—thank God! Write soon,**_

_**A.**_

_She misses me? That's pretty cool, because I miss her too. _

A.

You call _me_ weird? That is hi-_larious_! Okay, we are both weird. This weirdo misses you too. I can't believe your boss is doing that to you—it makes me very angry. What's his name? I can take care of it for you so it won't be a problem anymore. I'm very proud though that you nutted him. He deserved that and worse. Seriously, send me his name.

Work here is the same as usual for me. Destroying hopes and dreams everyday with the wave of my pen. It takes a strong constitution to do what I and _'Mister Pretty Woman'_ do. Not much going on otherwise. Work keeps me pretty busy most days, and if I have some time, I'm in the gym, at my piano, or doing other things gentlemen don't discuss in the presence of a lady. Try to get some rest kiddo. I'll reach out to you tomorrow evening.

Richard Gere

_**C.**_

_**Who are you calling a lady? I think I can guarantee I'm about as bad as the boys. Girls can get freaky too! Anyway, my boss's name is Ben Reney. Please don't do anything—just let it go. He's an ass for sure, but I need this job. I'm anxious to get back to school so I don't have to work at places like this again—ever. Maybe one day I'll have my own gym, piano, wine cellar, etcetera in my home. Speaking of which, I'd love to see what your place looks like. Send me pictures? **_

_**And with that, I leave you for my bed. Going to give my pillow some head, my sheets some ass…and everything in between. I know you're laughing right now, don't try to fight it! Night, and I'm expecting to hear from you soon. Hey maybe we can have a 'date'? We can watch a movie together; same movie on while we're on the phone. Hilarity is sure to ensue…**_

_**Think it over, let me know what you think. **_

_**Laters, **_

_**Me**_

She's right—I did laugh very loudly. She's a pistol, that one! She doesn't want me interfering with her boss, but I have to do something…and I know exactly what I plan on doing. She's also curious about what the penthouse looks like, so maybe I can get her to fly out and visit. I could use someone around who makes me laugh, even if it's just for a little while. But first, I need to fly out there again soon in regards to the buildings I purchased. I'll have to mention it to her when we have our movie 'date'.

You,

Okay, I take it back—you are no lady. You're a kinky, freaky, weirdo. Is that better? I love the 'date' idea. I'll call you Saturday evening and we can watch _Pretty woman_. Apropos, don't you think? I also have a few things I want to run past you, so we can discuss it then.

Talk to you soon. Goodnight.

Mater of the Universe.

I hit send, close my computer, and quickly drift off to sleep hopeful that I won't be awoken by another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently, only a few readers have understood this story so far, so let me clarify a few things for the rest of you: ****Point #1.**** Christian and Ana have JUST begun a friendship. They are both single, free to date and screw who they please. If they are not a couple in a committed relationship then there is no possible way there could be cheating on either side. When and if they become an official couple, no, there will be no cheating between them. Screwing one person while single and not in a relationship is not called cheating. It's called sex. Understood? ****Point #2.**** Yes, Christian is monogamous in his contracts with his subs. So if he's fucking Lucy, he clearly isn't fucking anyone else. If he should choose to start seeing how things could go with Ana, does it not stand to reason that he'd end his contract with Lucy first? This is called "Deductive Reasoning". ****Point #3.**** The fact that he contracted—AT WILL – with Lucy is neither here nor there. Listen, he's a single, sexy, rich man. He just met a cool chic the night before. That's 24 hours. Do you think he's going to stop living his very planned out and organized life because he met a woman who lives on the other side of the country the night before? Hell no. Lucy had already been selected and was scheduled for a meet and greet with him before starting later that night. He did meet a woman he had fun with and connected with on a level he never felt before just one night ago, and who lives 3000 miles away. He got back home and carried on with his life per usual. What else should he do? Move Ana in after a night spent talking? Why should he call Elena and cancel the sub; because he made a new **_**FRIEND?**_** That's utterly ridiculous. However, if you notice, he felt empty afterwards with Lucy, like something is missing from his life, and basically boils down to his unhappiness. He's JUST NOW realizing he wants to feel that happiness he felt with Ana again, and not just for a night. He wants to be happy in his life in general. You can't jump from one to the other instantaneously; the story needs time to develop, to flower. ****Point #4. ****I wanted the sex scene to make you- the reader -uncomfortable and maybe even a little passionate. Why? Because it will make his relationship with Ana- if and when it gets there- that much more special and meaningful. I enjoy feeling different emotions when I read a book or story. If it produces no emotions, then it sucks. It's boring. I- and maybe you- enjoy having something meaningful to discuss, the nuances of it all. Let's face it, if there was nothing to hook you, to piss you off, and make you passionate about a story, then you will read it, and be done with it. **_**You won't remember it.**_** I remember the books and FF's I've read that left me angry, and impassioned. I guess I want you all to remember my writing as something that pissed you off, scared the shit out of you, or made you feel some sort of intense emotion. I remember reading one FF where it was a full on cheating story, which I normally don't read because it reminds me of my dad who cheated on my mom decades ago. That story was so well written, it left me in a fetal position, hysterical sobbing on my bed. My poor husband didn't know what to say or do. But I enjoy the emotional tug-of-war.**

**I also wrote the sex scene with Lucy to show how monotonous, calculating, controlling, selfish and utterly unfulfilling Christians life had become, which he himself realizes only after having been faced with what his life consists of; no fun, humor, or love. He's numb and cold; perhaps even a bit bored with his same routine. Again, Christian is different in this story, just as much as Ana is, compared to my previous story. He's a real dick. He's himself but amplified. **_**Now if I warned of a detailed sex scene, and obviously ANA is 3000 miles away in Boston, who'd you think he'd be fucking? **__**Once again, it's called "deductive reasoning"**__**. I learned that in elementary school.**_**Point #5****. My first story—Average Joe—I received several nasty comments in the beginning as well. People are impatient, instantly jumping on a point in a story that just began. I remember asking those people to just be patient, and give the story a chance to unfold. Did I let you down last time? Based on my reviews and pm's, I think the answer is a big fat no. So if you really can't control your SHOUTY CAPS, your use of verbiage such as "gross" or "disgusted", etc. Then please feel free to move on. I was going to go on the attack and strike back, but ya know what? That's not me. That's not who I am. However, I am someone who will defend herself when she feels the need to. But let me make this perfectly clear: My family is still homeless and we are still dealing with personal issues like health, including the cancer scare I had. (Still now have to go for re-checks constantly to make sure it's not growing.) My outlet is my writing and none of you **_**nasty guest trolls**_** can take that away. I live with my Mother in Law since October—there's not a fucking thing you could do or say to me at this point to hurt me or scare me. So don't waste your breath or my time. **

**Anyway, a few of you really got it. Completely understood. And if you didn't you asked me in pm, or made a review where you weren't nasty and I was able to respond to you because you left a NAME. And some at least said you'd give it time; see where I was going with it. That is the sign of an intelligent human being: we may not always understand something at first, but if we're patient we will see the bigger picture. Which in this case is to remember this is ONLY the 4th chapter! There's still a whole story to be told. I explained myself and defended my story once. I'm going to give the benefit of the doubt and maybe now some understand it a little better. I love the passion of my readers in regards to my writing, but would appreciate it expressed in a less mean spirited way. An apology wouldn't hurt either, but I'm certain I won't receive even one.**

**I must add too, that before you go ragging on someone's**_**— anyone's**_**— writing or story, you should put yourself in their shoes first. Let's see how great YOUR story would be. It really takes some balls to ridicule and berate someone because you don't agree with their vision, which they do for free because they want to. All while juggling a life with kids/family/health/work, etc. Even if I didn't like a story, I'd just stop reading it. No need to try to humiliate the writer. But I guess that's what trolls do, because they crave attention. I also still think my theory of some trolls being other writer's still stands.**

**Let it be known I have zero patience for nastiness, rudeness, and meanness. If you're a troll, and just enjoy being mean because your own life sucks or is boring the shit out of you, keep moving. Find someone else to try to bully. I refuse to have to defend MY story again. **_**If you don't like it, don't read it.**_** You can be assured all of your comments will be deleted, ignored.**

**For my few but faithful followers, I thank you, and hope you continue to enjoy. Now, shall we continue?**

**XO**

**Of course, all credit goes to "Momma James"; her characters— my second twisted version. I make no profit from this writing.**

**Chapter 4**

**ANA POV**

It's a Friday night in Boston, and I'm stuck at work waiting tables for a bunch of couples on a date night. You can tell exactly where a couple is in their relationship based on how they act while sharing a meal. For instance; dressed to the nines, both can't stop smiling, and there's some coy little touches and looks between them. But the biggest thing is they're sweating profusely. This tells me it's a first date, or a very new couple. Then you've got the _'just friends'_ who tend to laugh a lot longer and louder at each other, they know exactly what the other is ordering and how they want it made, and they may eat off each other's plates. You will also see a lot of married couples. I notice a lot of silence between them, eye rolling by the wife, and reminders to watch cholesterol. Sometimes a few mumbled comments from the husbands when they think the wife isn't listening—those crack me up. But my favorites are the elderly, long married couples. Why you may ask? Simple: because they have gone full circle. They have been every couple in here, and now they have made their way back to the 'dating' phase. They are just too cute and sweet for words.

But my least favorite is the 'singles only' nights. I get a lot of large groups of 'girl's night' or 'boy's night', and both can be terrible— for different reasons. Girls tend to get drunker faster, and want to be my new best friend. They're usually male bashing _someone's_ cheater of an ex-boyfriend or husband, and they can be so loud! The kind of loud that's like nails on a chalkboard; the kind of loud that only some dogs can hear.

Then of course you have the guys. They all think they are God's gift to women, some are cheating and boasting of their exploits to their buddies, and they get obnoxious the more they drink. They curse like sailors, and always leave a huge mess with a small tip. One to match their dicks, I'm sure. Once in a while I'll get one hitting on me, looking for a one night stand. Now I'm no prude. I enjoy safe sex when I feel it's right. I've even had a few one- nighters myself. However, I don't shit where I eat; I don't mix my job and personal life. There are way too many crazy stalker types out there, not to mention putting your livelihood on the line.

Of course, this Friday night I'm blessed with not one, but two large groups of boy's night fun. Thankfully my psycho boss has given me someone to help me out with serving. However, after a few too many bottles of wine, one guy at table nine is getting out of hand. I swear, we need a bouncer at the door sometimes.

"Excuse me_, Sir,_ but can you kindly remove your hand from my ass?" I firmly ask the balding loner.

"Oh, was my hand on that hot ass? I'm sorry, excuse me."

A few minutes later, I'm bringing their meals in, and removing their empty appetizer plates, when Baldly strikes again, but with two hands this time.

"Sir, if I have to mention it again, you'll be asked to leave. Now please, do not touch _any_ part of my body. Understand?"

"Come on babe, lighten up! I'm just having fun! Besides, I thought a _fat girl_ like you would appreciate a bit of attention!"

I stop dead in my tracks as his friends get noticeably quieter. I'm frozen. What do I do? I'm at work so I have to be professional. I opt to just continue as if I didn't hear his insult. I finish what I'm doing and head back to the kitchen where I see my boss, Ben.

"_Ben!_ _Where've you been?_ I'm being harassed, can you please do something?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Ana. Besides, these guys are dropping hundreds of dollars tonight on alcohol alone!"

"Yes, and by the way, aren't there _laws_ about over-serving alcohol? What if one of them decides to drive tonight? You and this place could be liable. I suggest strongly you get some cabs lined up outside."

"I'm not telling any of them what to do! They'll beat the shit out of me! Look at them!"

"_Oh my God_, Ben! You're such a pussy!"

I walk up to the offending table confidently. "Gentlemen, I would just like to inform you that there will be cabs out front waiting for you when you depart tonight. We hope you all decide to drink responsibly this evening. And if you don't, there are a few _Staties_ who'd love to convince you otherwise."

I head towards the hostess station and grab the phone while Melissa—the hostess—is seating someone. Seems to be a party of one. One very fine looking man! _Back to reality Ana!_ I proceed to contact both the cab company as well as the police department to mention the amount of possible drunk drivers, and I'm told they will send someone out to keep an eye on them. _Yeah—we've all heard that before!_ I hang up, and I'm just about to head to my tables to see if anything needs clearing, or if anyone may need a new liver, when I turn and bump right into Baldy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Excuse me." I say, desperate to get away from this creep.

"It's fine, really. It's my fault actually. Listen, I apologize for being a jackass. I just find you very attractive and I was wondering if you'd care to join me for drinks after you're done with work."

_Damn it! He blocked me from escaping…_

"That's kind of you, really, but no thank you. I'm never done with work. If you'll excuse me, I must get back to it."

I try to walk past him, but he roughly grabs me by my arm and pulls me into him. "You ungrateful little _slut!_ Here I am trying to be nice to the cute fat chick, and she turns _me_ down? I don't think so, bitch!" He then proceeds to grab my ass again and tries to kiss me.

He must really be that drunk, or that stupid. I manage to push him off me, and slap him hard right across the face. His fist comes up, and returns the favor. However, before I've even hit the floor from the force of his punch, I see '_Mister Hottie who's dining alone'_ right behind Baldy. _Damn, Mister Hottie is huge!_ He grabs the asshole by his now turned neck and 'walks' him out of the building. Moments later, Hottie comes back in and grabs a cloth napkin to wipe blood from his knuckles.

"I apologize for his behavior, Miss. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." He reaches down and helps me up. He instructs another waitress to bring me some ice to put on my cheek.

"I'm afraid you may have a shiner by tomorrow, but it should fadequickly. Now, if you'd be so kind as to call for an ambulance…" he speaks so matter of factly; so calm and cool. As he speaks to me, he reaches in his wallet and hands his waitress— the one who had brought me the ice— a hundred bucks.

"Sir, I really don't think I need an ambulance for a bruise. I'll be fine."

"Oh it's not for you, Miss…it's for him." He juts his chin out front where Baldy lays motionless on the sidewalk. "Keep the ice on that for fifteen minutes, then off for fifteen minutes for at least an hour. I see a police officer is here, so I'll go speak with him." He looks at his stunned waitress and tells her, "Keep the change, and thank you."

We watch dumbfounded as _Hottie_ goes and speaks with a cop. Surprisingly, he's not arrested or anything. He shows him something in his wallet, and that was it. They started talking like old friends. The ambulance arrives and treats Baldy, who has come to. They take him in just to be sure he doesn't have a major brain injury from his beat down. I say beat down, but it was more like a single punch. An EMT comes to me, just to double check that I'm okay.

After the ambulance leaves, the rest of the rowdy group vanishes quietly after leaving a huge tip. They wait out front patiently for the cabs to arrive. The officer comes inside to ask me to file a report. After giving him a detailed description of the events, he says to me. "You're one lucky woman. I'm sure that asshole wouldn't have done much damage to you as you're in a public place. However, how damn fortunate are you to have an _ex-Navy Seal_ here to dispose of the trash. Unbelievable!"

And with that, the cop leaves, followed shortly after by me. I've had enough, and all I want is a hot shower and to relax. But first, I quickly check for any missed calls or emails, and sure enough, I have an email from Christian. I can't help but smile even though it hurts my rapidly swelling cheek. I open it and read.

**You,**

**Okay, I take it back—you are no lady. You're a kinky, freaky, weirdo. Is that better? I love the 'date' idea. I'll call you Saturday evening and we can watch **_**Pretty woman**_**. Apropos, don't you think? I also have a few things I want to run past you, so we can discuss it then. **

**Talk to you soon. Goodnight.**

**Mater of the Universe.**

He really is a goofball. An adorable goofball. I can totally see myself with him…but I digress. It'll never happen. We're too far apart and I'm nothing like the type of girl he probably goes for. Guess I better get used to being in the friend zone.

**Christian POV**

I didn't have any nightmares last night because I didn't get any sleep. Not one wink. My brain was on autopilot and wouldn't shut off. I couldn't stop thinking of my life, my family, my _friend_…what it all means, and what lies ahead. _Can I see myself at the age of fifty or sixty still fucking strangers? Do I really want that?_ My answer was complicated: I just don't know. I don't know if my current lifestyle will be enough to satisfy me. It is to a degree, but I still feel like there's got to be more out there, even for a heartless bastard like me. _But can a man like me change? Am I ready to? Is that what I really want, and how do I do it? _Only one way to find out…

I head to the kitchen for breakfast and find Lucy making me eggs and pancakes with fruit and bacon. She is a cute girl, but so very young. I hate that this is her life too. _Doesn't she want to get married and have kids? Or is she doing this in the hopes of landing a rich guy? _

"Good morning, Lucy. Please, have a seat." I get my own coffee and sit across from her. "Listen, I apologize, but I think you should go. This just isn't working for me."

She sits stunned for a moment. "Did I do something wrong? Have I not satisfied you, Master?"

_There we go with the "Master" shit again…I much rather prefer to be called Christian, especially when we aren't in a scene._

"Please, stop calling me _Master_! No, you did nothing wrong. You're beautiful, have a fantastic body and I enjoyed fucking you last night." Oh jeez, she looks lost. "I just decided it's time for a change, and I'm not certain what that will entail yet, but I'd like to have the space to think on it."

_That's all it was…just fucking…No conversation, or laughter. I don't think I even smiled once._

She nods once, gets up, serves my breakfast and leaves the kitchen. By the time I finish eating, Lucy is back with her duffel bag. She looks like a sweet, little innocent girl right now. I go to hand her an envelope with a few grand in it. She stops me by placing her hand on mine and squeezing. "It's really not necessary, Mister Grey. It was one night, which I think we both enjoyed."

"But I'm terminating our contract early and not because you broke one of the rules; you need something to help you till you find another Dom." No sub has ever refused the cash. I honestly don't know what to think right now.

She smiles and just dumbfounds me. "Maybe you're not the only one who needs a change. I don't think I'll be looking for another Dom_, I'd_ like to figure out what I want instead of being _told _what I want. Maybe I'll go to college; I never went after high school."

She turns to grab her bag and walk away when she stops, turns around and looks at me again. "I thank you for being so kind to me. You are a nice person deep down." We both chuckle.

_Yes, deep down inside…_way _down there somewhere._

"It was a pleasure meeting you…oh, and whoever she is, I hope you will both be very happy together. You deserve some happiness in your life, Mister Grey. Goodbye." As the elevator doors close and it descends to the lobby of Escala, I stand looking completely perplexed.

"…_Whoever she is, I hope you will be happy together…"_

_What does she mean? There isn't anyone!_

I clean up the kitchen the best I can from the breakfast mess, and head to my office. I'm going through emails, answering the ones that can't wait, forwarding the ones that can be handled by someone else, putting out fires like usual, when I notice I have one from Ana. Without even realizing it, I'm smiling instinctively.

**C.**

**I'm finally home from work. I say finally when in actuality I left early and I didn't care if my boss liked it or not. Had a really rough night with a drunk customer, but don't worry! An ex-Navy Seal came to my rescue! The swelling will go down soon, but the bruise may take a bit longer. I'm about to take a long shower and get in my most comfortable cotton pajamas and chill out watching TV. I just wanted to say hi. I'm looking forward to our movie tonight! I have the DVD out and ready to go! Hope you're doing okay and that you had a much better night than I did!**

**A.**

_What the fuck happened to her last night?_ Obviously Sawyer is there and managed to stop the drunk from hurting her further. But he should've stopped him from getting to her to start with. I'm furious!

"_Taylor!"_ I scream.

Minutes later, he enters my office while on his phone. "All right, Sawyer. I'm in his office now and I will explain." He hangs up then takes a seat in front of my desk. "I gather you heard?" My glare clues him in. "Okay, well apparently Luke arrived in Boston and went right to the restaurant. He was seated in another girl's station, which was fine as she was able to fill him in on anything he'd missed. Apparently his waitress was telling him how this table of about ten drunk rowdy men got out of hand. One guy—the girls called him 'Baldy'—kept groping Ana. He even went as far as to tell her she's _fat _and should appreciate his attention towards her."

My knuckles can't get any whiter from clutching my fists closed tight. If I let go, I'm afraid I'll break something. Or someone. I remain quiet, letting Taylor finish speaking.

"She managed to remain professional and ignored him. Their boss, Ben, refused to give any help, the asswipe. But then apparently, as Sawyer and his waitress were speaking, he saw Ana up at the hostess station being grabbed by the bald guy. She managed to push him away and then she smacked him. However, the drunk punched her in the face before Luke could reach him."

"And when he _did_ reach him?" I manage to spit out through my tightly clenched jaw.

"He escorted him outside, and rendered him unconscious. He spoke to Ana, and he said she was fine, if not a little overwhelmed by his kindness. A State Trooper—a Statie—as they call them in Boston, arrived and took Ana's statement to press charges. The man was to be taken to the hospital for treatment before being placed under arrest."

"_Jesus,_ Taylor! Are you certain she's okay? She emailed me that she had a problem at work with a customer, but I had no idea it was this bad. Tell Sawyer to remain close to her. I'm afraid this guy will come back to bother her. I will talk to her about having a CPO."

"Yes, Sir. Oh—where's Miss Bennett by the way?"

"I sent her away. We parted well, she's actually quite smart, and nice. She refused the money I offered."

"_No shit!_ They never refuse the money!"

"This one did. I must say, Miss Bennett has done something very few manage to do: she's earned my respect."

"I think I'd have to agree with you; she's earned mine as well."

"Taylor, have the jet ready by this afternoon to fly to Boston. I think I'd like to go visit my friend." I say with a smile.

"It's already done, Sir." He responds with a devilish grin.

**ANA POV**

I've really enjoyed my day off so far. I slept in this morning, read a book; binge- watched some TV, and even some cooking and baking in between. Really, a very nice break that I desperately needed after last night. I checked my email to see if Christian wrote me back. I really hoped he did, and he didn't disappoint me.

**Super-Waitress,**

_**What the hell happened?**_** I'm furious with your boss for not protecting you, but thank God for ex-Navy Seals! If I were that man's boss, I'd give him a raise! Are you sure you're okay? I'm very concerned. A punch can be serious. Maybe you should go to the hospital just in case. If it interferes with our movie time its okay—I can wait for you. I will call you this evening.**

**Super-Friend**

_My Dear Friend of Superness,_

_Please don't worry. I'm fine, really. Besides the NS guy insisted that the EMT's who came check me out as well. I was deemed to have a __**"bruise and swelling consistent with a drunk man's fist."**__ I'm furious with my boss though. I asked him to get some cabs for them maybe that would've encouraged them to take the party elsewhere, but no. He refused. Said he was "scared they'd beat him up." What a pussy! So let's just forget it, and let me look forward to movie night with my good, caring friend. I'll look forward to your call._

_#So much more than just a waitress!_

I really need to find a new job. Maybe I can get some babysitting or nanny positions. Kids love me, I adore them. I'm great with the little ones, I think because I'm not so much bigger than them. I decide to look online, make some calls, and see what's out there while I wait for Christian's call. I think I'll also look into some openings with any publishing agencies. That should keep me good and busy for a few hours. But first, I need to update my resume. _I wonder if Christian would mind if I put him down as a reference? _I make a mental note to ask him.

**Christian POV**

I'm on my jet, heading back to Boston. I never do stuff like this. Maybe this is something I need; some spontaneity to shake things up. I want to surprise Ana, so she has no idea our movie night will be in person, not on the phone. But first, I need to take care of some business.

"Contact Welch, and have him keep tabs on Miss Bennett. If she does decide to go back to school, I plan on paying for it. It's the least I can do. Also have him look into that restaurant Ana works at- _La Trattoria- _and get as much information on it as possible; _especially _her boss, Ben."

I sit back in my seat and wait for Taylor to catch up with me. When I see he's finished writing down his notes, I continue.

"Taylor, have you told Luke to expect us?"

"Yes, Sir; he already booked the rooms, and you have the suite, obviously. He'll pick us up at the airport since Ana hasn't gone out all day. I don't think she's in any trouble. Before you ask—he can see her silhouette through her drapes, and it's obvious she's just enjoying a day off at home."

"I'm glad to hear her drapes are closed, but it makes sense; she's a bit of a homebody. Very content to be home, watch movies, cook, read…_Don't look at me like that Jason!"_

Jason is bright red trying to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry Sir, it's just… I've never seen you like this. I can't help but wonder what kind of magic spell she's cast on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, you have to ask? You just called me _Jason_ instead of Taylor, and you're actually conversing with me instead of barking orders. Not to mention the fact that you spent less than a day with Miss Steele, yet you seem to know her better than anyone else you know. So yes—what _spell, voodoo doll_, or _curse_ is she wielding?"

_I honestly don't know what to say to that. He's right._

"My only guess is that Miss Steele has shown you what it's like to be a normal twenty-eight year old guy with friends, laughter and fun. And that must be the reason we're back on this plane, heading to see her, and why Miss Bennett left earlier—or why you sent her away."

"_Damn it,_ Jason!" I lean forward and rub my face. "I _just_ fucking met the girl, and she lives three-thousand miles away. What the hell am I doing?"

"That's why God invented technology and this great new thing they have now called '_moving companies'."_

"Arrogant asshole…" But I can't help it; he's got me laughing at myself.

"Can I ask you a question?" I wait for his okay before continuing. "I'm a total asshole to everyone, including you and Gail. Why are you both still with me? If I were to work for me, I'd have left screaming the first day."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said the money and benefits aren't good. But Gail and I care about you. We have since day one."

Jason gets up and sits beside me. "We met your family, got pieces of information about you and your life. We started to see you as more than just some incredibly smart, rich, obnoxious _tool._ We knew there's a reason for why you are the way you are, and that it's not entirely your fault. So we feel obligated to look after you, make sure you're okay. Maybe even save you from yourself at some point."

I stand up, obviously uncomfortable, and proceed to get myself a drink. I go for the vodka—straight vodka on ice for this conversation. As I'm pouring, Jason continues. "You don't stop loving your child because they became difficult to deal with. You dig your heels in, and help them get through the rough stuff. You're very much loved, Christian. I don't think you realize that or feel you can accept it, but it doesn't change the fact."

I can't bear to hear any more. I gulp down the rest of my drink, turn to Jason and give as much of a nod and smile as I can manage, and head to my private bedroom. I spend the next few hours continuously going over what Jason Taylor just said to me. Could he be right?

My family tells me all the time they love me, but I never believed them. I always thought they just felt obligated to say it, but now I'm second guessing everything I've always believed. Elena Lincoln always told me the only person in the world who understood me was her, and that love isn't real, it's a fallacy. Something we're forced into believing as we grow up, another way society gets us to conform to their definition of 'normal'. And marriage— since hers ended— is all about stability, status, and the almighty dollar. I see her point at times, but what Jason just said seems to make a lot more sense to me. I'm really wondering if what I've believed all these years is the real fallacy.

Maybe this will explain my sudden feeling of irritability. When I met Ana, I felt relaxed, and completely at peace with her—and with myself. I finally felt alive, and I want to feel that again. To feel my heart beat, the blood running through my veins, being aware of every sense…that's what I want more of.

I want to love, and be loved. Maybe Ana is the beginning of this new chapter in my life.

**ANA POV**

I made popcorn, and got all set to watch the movie with Christian. I have it all set to go, now if he'd only just call. And men say women take forever! I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, and I've changed—but just into another pair of pajamas. The pants have soft white clouds on a light blue background. The shirt is just a plain white T-shirt. It's very comfortable for a long night of chatting on the phone like a sixteen year old girl. I also have my glasses handy to see the TV. I only wear them for distance and for driving at night.

I got a text from Christian earlier telling me to expect his call around seven pm –my time. And on cue, my new phone rings at six-fifty-five. A prompt man; I like that!

"Hello, Christian! How's the _Master of the Universe_ doing?"

"_Hey Ana—I'm not sure, I'll have to ask him! How's the face?" _

"Still hurts, but definitely not so swollen any more. How was work today? Destroy any lives, or did you take pity on the little people?"

"_Such a wise-ass, Miss Steele! My day was fine, thank you!" _

I made him laugh—again. He's got a great laugh. Why does that make me want to giggle like a school girl? Oh yeah—because he's freaking hot, even if we are just friends. Any girl will tell you, making a hot guy laugh is a major ego boost.

"_I actually spent most of the day dealing with my projects in Boston."_

"Am I privy to any details yet? I'm really curious!"

"_Yes, Ana, I will fill you in more. Actually, I need to be back in Boston very soon."_

"How soon do you think you'll be back?" I'm interrupted by a knock on my door. It better not be my perv boss again trying to get me into bed on some lame work story. It's most likely my elderly neighbor Mrs. Carmichael; she's got early onset dementia and when her daughter who cares for her steps out for a bit, she comes looking for her long deceased cat that she thinks I'm watching for her. It's really very sad, as she's such a sweet lady.

"Hold on Christian, I think my neighbor is knocking. Be right back." I hold the phone down on my shoulder a little bit as I answer the door. "I don't have Mister Whiskers, Mrs. Carmich…"

I open the door to find Christian Grey on my doorstep, leaning sexily against the door frame holding pizza and beer. I'm completely stunned and rendered speechless. "Christian! Oh my God you are such a sneak!" I hug him, even though his hands are full, and then invite him in.

As he enters my apartment—and my life once again—I can't help but do a happy dance in my head. This _has_ to mean something: no guy just jumps on a plane for pizza and a movie with a friend. Okay, well maybe the obscenely wealthy do, but still. Maybe there's something here after all.

_I sure as hell intend to find out…_


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! The majority understands the story and is enjoying it as is. I appreciate it, really. Some of you made recommendations which I promise is in the works. All part of the plan my dear! **

**Do you hear that? It's the sound of a thousand trolls **_**suckin' it!**_

**All my love, **

**Now onward to our movie date…**

**Chapter 5**

**Christian POV**

"Did I _stutter?_" I can't help but laugh at Taylor and Sawyers faces when I told them to head straight for a liquor store and then to a pizza place before heading to Ana's apartment. I know they think I'm nuts.

"Not at all, it's just very…out of character for you." Taylor manages to explain while remaining polite. "Isn't it customary to bring flowers and candy or something?"

"Jeez, Taylor you've been dating Mrs. Jones too long! This isn't a date per se. She's just my friend, and she's not the hearts and flowers type anyway; she's very much a logical and practical person. She'd appreciate a pizza and beer so much more!"

"After seeing her in action, I have to agree, Mister Grey. She's a pistol!" Sawyer all but chuckles like a school girl, and I can only assume it's because he witnessed Anastasia 'Rocky' Steele in person.

I rarely get the opportunity to do things in public for myself, so I insist on grabbing the beer, as well as ordering the pizza. Of course, Taylor had to come with me, but it was still nice to just order a pizza on my own. Once we arrive at Ana's place I send Jason and Luke back to the hotel. I pick up my phone and call her, hoping to God she's not looking out her window.

"_Hello, Christian! How's the Master of the Universe doing?"_

I'm relieved to hear she's in good spirits. I was afraid after the punch she'd be in a deep funk. "Hey, Ana—I'm not sure; I'll have to ask him! How's the face?"

"_Still hurts, but definitely not so swollen any more. How was work today? Destroy any lives, or did you take pity on the little people?"_

"Such a wise-ass, Miss Steele…my day was fine, thank you!" I laugh heartily at her question. _Good Lord this girl has me in circles! _"I actually spent most of the day dealing with my projects in Boston."

"_Am I privy to any details yet? I'm really curious!"_

"Yes, Ana, I will fill you in more. Actually, I need to be back in Boston very soon." This is it; I'm standing on her doorstep. There's no turning back now!

"_How soon do you think you'll be back? Hold on Christian, I think my neighbor is knocking. Be right back." _

As I knock—with a lump in my throat—I realize she may want to be alone and this could very well blow up in my face. _Shit! Why didn't I think this through instead of acting on impulse?_ But then I hear her get close to the door…

"_I don't have Mister Whiskers, Mrs. Carmich…"_ She is truly stunned at my sudden arrival. Hopefully it will stay stunned and not turn to anger or fear.

"_Christian!_ Oh my God, you're such a sneak!"

Okay, she's still stunned, but it's a _happy_ stunned as evidenced by her hugging me tight. I ignore the burning her touch to my chest and upper back causes. She's not aware of my haphephobia, or the reasons behind it. It's not exactly a conversation you have with someone you just met.

I enter her one bedroom apartment, modestly furnished but very clean.

"It smells wonderful in here, Ana!" I announce as I'm placing the pizza and beer on the table.

"I baked earlier." She eyed me up with a mixture of suspicion and intrigue. "Christian, what the hell are you _doing_ here? I mean, I'm not complaining, I'm just really surprised."

_Oh boy…how do I answer this? I can't run off and call Taylor, can I_? "You missed me, I missed you—right? I really do have work here that just won't wait, so I figured I'd surprise you and we can watch our movie together."

She remains silent, and crosses her arms over her chest as she gives me the "bullshit meter" look. _Fuck!_ "Okay, Ana! I'm sorry…I really had a great time the other night, and I guess I wasn't ready for it to end."

Her look softens, and she starts to smile as the blush creeps into her cheeks. She's in pajamas, no makeup, and her hair wild and unruly—and I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life.

She clears her throat before saying, "Well then, I guess we're on the same page." She turns and heads towards the kitchen. "You know, you have a _'tell'_; your eyebrows scrunch up just for a second when you aren't being completely truthful… need anything while I'm in here?"

_Yes…you._

"Maybe some glasses for the beer?"

She comes back with plates and napkins. "Glasses for beer? Really? _Man up Grey!_ Chug from a can—it will be just as liberating as lying in the grass, I promise!"

And just like that, I'm laughing and relaxing more and more every second. "Yes, _Ma'am!"_

She sits on the floor next to her coffee table. She opens the pizza box and smiles. "You remembered!"

"Of course! Not many people like pepperoni with barbecue chicken on their pizza. It's definitely unique, just like you." I can't stop myself from winking, and instantly regret it. I can't flirt with her! She's just my friend, nothing more. She could never be anything more. She lives too far away, not to mention the second she learns my secret she'll run away screaming.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me before. Thank you, Christian; you sure know the way to a woman's heart!"

"Yeah, that's because you're basically a man—you think with your stomach…_ouch!_ Okay, _I'm sorry_, I'm just kidding!" _Oh God, how could I have missed out on this all my life?_ "Seriously, I know you're not the hearts and flowers type."

"Oh, you got that right. Well, getting flowers isn't so bad when I know it's sincere and from the heart—so very rare. I don't want the expected if that makes sense. Oh, and jewelry? Don't get me started…too late…" She chuckles at herself. "I'm a waitress-slash-student. What use do I have for fancy stuff?"

"I understand what you mean. Why have an expensive, flashy piece if you have no place to wear it to." She nods as we bite into her favorite pizza. "Ana, wow, you were so right—this is really good!"

"Stick with me, kid; I'll corrupt you in all sorts of ways! Oh, hold on; let me put the movie on." I can't help but notice her ass as she gets up from the floor to put the DVD in. I know all men look, but for some reason, I feel like a pig for doing it.

_Maybe it's because I actually respect this girl?_

She comes back and I motion for her to sit next to me on her sofa. She complies and curls her legs up underneath her as she reaches for her glasses. "I need them for distance and for driving."

"You look very sexy with them, I must say."

"Oh _shut it_…"

"No, really! You've got that sexy librarian thing going on!"

We laugh a bit longer as we continue to eat our pizza, drink our beer and get involved in the movie. I'm horrified when after downing my second beer, I belch. Not overly loud, but noticeable. She says nothing.

"I'm sorry about that…" _I'm going to die now…_

"Sorry for what?" She asks before belching a smaller one herself. She laughs as she looks at me. "Relax, it happens. It's science. The air and gasses have to escape, that's why humans burp, and pass gas. Sounds crude, I know, but it's the truth. It's a fact of life." She says with no modesty, or need for decorum.

"I thought women didn't pass gas or burp?" I can't believe this conversation. I can't ever see having this talk with any other female I know. But with Ana, it's just funny.

"What rock have you been living under? Of course we do—and so do you men. Do you ever look at a celebrity and think, 'I know you belch and fart, and use the toilet, and probably have picked your nose just like the rest of us regular folks'?"

I'm holding my sides laughing at her, she's just unreal. "Ana, please…stop…can't…breathe…" My laughter gets her going and we're both quickly in stitches. We seem to do a lot of laughing together. I've never laughed like this with anyone ever before.

She hands me another napkin, as well as getting one for herself so we can wipe the evidence of our hysterics from our faces. "Oh I love this part, when she goes shopping… '_You work on commission, right? Big mistake. Big. Huge!'_ It's classic, I just love it."

I can't help but think that I could do that exact thing for her; I could give her a shopping spree to remember. "Is that something you'd like to do one day?"

"A shopping spree? Of course, who wouldn't? But I don't _need_ anything, so I'm not sure what I'd buy. I have nobody to buy for either. I'm far too practical to waste money I guess…"

She suddenly grabs my bicep and says, "Oh here we go…just another Saturday night having _piano sex_ in a public place! Some of the stuff in movies is just ridiculous, don't you think?"

"I rather enjoy piano sex myself…but I can see your point."

"Well butter my buns and call me a biscuit! You cheeky devil you…do tell! I'm sure you have a ton of wild stories to share!"

"Ana, calm down." She's squeezing and patting my arm so much I'm certain she's left bruises. Well, it wouldn't be the first time. "I'm a gentleman, and I don't kiss and tell."

"No shit? Wow, okay…sorry I asked…" Just when I think I've hurt her or offended her, she turns back to me and surprises me once again. "For your information Christian, you're not the only freaky one, _Mister Piano Man!"_

"Oh really, Little Miss Innocent? Somehow I doubt you're at all freaky."

"You want proof?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"You're so funny! How about I just tell you and not show you. Sound better?"

"Okay, yes. Stun me."

She gets very serious, and with those glasses on as well as the topic, I can't help the tightening in my pants. She gets closer to me. "I'm involved in an alternative lifestyle…it involves scenes, certain attire, toys."

She's now running her index finger up and down my thigh. _Ana, for the love of God—stop, but don't stop!_

"It may also sometimes involve dominance, submission, restraints, collars…and usually involves more than two people."

_What. The. Fuck? Holy shit balls, motherfucker! I'm going to have a heart attack!_

"And what is this _'lifestyle'_ called?" I don't know if I should be thrilled or freaked the fuck out.

"I'm a 'furry', Christian; I enjoy dressing up in an animal costume and dry humping groups of strangers who are also dressed as animals."

_Wait. What?_

"_Oh my God_—you should see your face right now!" And with that she falls into a beer buzzed fit of hysterics.

"Okay, good one. I admit you got me." I'm the one who's actually blushing now.

"Seriously, you should see your face! Your eyes got so dark…_sexy_! _Me-ow!_ Please don't tell me you're into that kind of stuff!"

I can't help but laugh at having fallen for it. I should've known with Ana, she was most likely kidding.

"I gotta pee! Be right back." She jumps up and is running down the hallway. I take the minute to text Taylor.

_*Holy shit, T. I'm freaking out! What do I do? Why didn't you stop me?__*_

_**Calm down. Deep breaths. You know you have feelings for her, now deal with them. Kiss her. That should help.**_

_Kiss her?_ I can't kiss her, she's my friend! _Wait, what does he mean I have feelings for her? I don't know what I feel, I'm just so confused—how could he think he possibly knows?_ Don't freak out, just stay calm. This is Ana, your friend, she likes you for you and wants nothing from you other than to talk, laugh and watch movies.

I decide Taylor has lost his mind. I'm just not used to having a friend, and I'll just enjoy her company. I'm a smart man; I'm certain every moment I'm learning more and more about how a friendship works. I should master it in no time.

I think…

**Ana POV**

Holy shit, that was just hysterical! I hope I didn't offend him. I mean I respect everyone's right to be who they are so long as it's consensual. But I really hope he isn't into that stuff. That whole furry scene is not for me. Hot damn though, he looked turned on. I know what an aroused guy looks like, and that was it. His eyes were dark and heavy, and his breathing changed. His huge bulge was also impossible to ignore. Suddenly a horrifying thought pops into my head—_what if he's here for just a booty call or something?_ I can't do that, not with him, even though I really want to. It would just feel so wrong, so disrespectful of me, and I know I'd want more than just a physical relationship with him. I'd want the whole fairytale. I decide I will only be intimate with him if we're already heading somewhere in the 'romantic relationship' territory. I still need to cool myself off before I head back out to him; and no more sex talk. It's just too much to handle.

"Christian? Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Ana, I'm good."

Aw, he sounds a little sad now. I wonder what's on his mind. I know what will cheer him up…the movie's almost over. I'll put on a really funny comedy and get us back to ourselves. In the meantime, everyone likes ice cream when they are bumming.

"Are you sure?" I say as I walk back into the living room with a small container of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. "Come on; share with me." I was right: I could instantly see the little boy in him light up.

I sit next to him, open the dessert and give him the first spoonful. As I get some on the spoon for myself, he grabs my legs and places them over his lap. He's sitting so close to me my rear end is practically pressed against his leg. When he starts rubbing my feet however, all thought leaves my brain.

I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. "You are amazing at this, Christian. Wow…that feels so good." We stay like this until the movie ends; him rubbing my feet, and me feeding him vanilla ice cream.

I hesitantly get up and put on _So I Married an Axe Murderer_. By far one of the most original and hilariously funny movies ever made. But for some reason, I can't concentrate on it. All I can think of is him; his presence, his smell, his warmth. I want to talk more, for hours like the other night. I want to know everything about him.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

_Shit. Busted._

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"You…I just really enjoy talking to you, and getting to know you. You make me happy, Christian." I can't believe I just said that. Damn these butterflies in my stomach are going to be the death of me.

"You make me happy too, Ana. I also enjoy just talking to you." Out of nowhere he stands, heads to the TV and turns it— and the movie off. "We can watch that anytime. But this moment— we can't ever get that back. I'd rather spend it watching _you_, not a movie."

Yep, I'm a big old pile of goo. "That was very sweet, thank you."

"I meant it. You're an amazing woman, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

I need to stop this flirting before I fall in love with him and completely lose myself. "Alright, _Don Juan_, you've got my full attention…tell me about the business deal that brought you here."

"You saw the couple I was dining with, right? Well, they thought they could invest in some abandoned property, restore them and turn them into expensive condos. In their minds they would've made several million in profit—which they could've—if they knew what the hell they were doing."

"Let me guess…they underestimated the cost of labor and materials, as well as forgetting to keep a fund for surprises that are sure to come with old buildings?"

"Exactly. They didn't expect the buildings to be stripped of the copper pipes, or to need updated plumbing and electrical. They thought they could replace some windows, paint some walls, and be done with it."

"What ignorant fools. _I_ even know that stuff. So you bought the buildings from them because you saw a profit."

"Right again my friend. There was no way in hell I was going to 'invest' in this couple. But it was very profitable property. So I gave them a fair price, they can get out of debt, and I add to my wealth. Everyone's happy."

Wow, he really is arrogant! However, in this case, he's got every right to be. "And you're still considering my opinion?"

"Of course, Ana. Your opinion matters more to me than most…" He scoots even closer to me, sits on one leg facing me and puts his arm around the sofa—and my neck. "But I have to wonder what makes you think of the homeless?"

_Oh boy…_ "You really want to go there now, Christian? You don't want to keep things light and on the surface?"

"Ana, I want to know everything about you. Light, dark or grey area—I want to know everything."

This is quickly getting intense. He's playing with my hair, gently stroking my head. His look is so serious it feels like he may even kiss me. But the man wants details? I'll give him details.

"Ok, Christian. I trust you, so I'll tell you…" I grab another beer and drink thoughtlessly. "Remember the other night you had asked about my family, and why we don't stay in touch? Well, let's just say my sisters never liked me. We never got along, over anything. They were mean and cruel to me, constantly ganging up on me, and it boiled down to what I believe to be jealousy."

"What about your mom? Didn't she see this happening?"

"Not exactly. After my dad left when I was about four or five years old, she had to work full time to provide for us. We were blessed with a '_dead beat'_." I can't stop the eye roll that just comes automatically every time I say the words '_dad_' or '_father_'.

"So mom was gone a lot of time, my older sister was taking care of our younger sister who was just a baby at the time. I was left with the chores; dishes, cooking, cleaning, laundry. I was shy and quiet and very much alone." _I need more beer!_

"As we got older, it just got worse. I was never included in social things, I was gossiped about, and lies spread about me by my own sister. My mom had such guilt about having to work she could never bring herself to find fault with our younger sister, and my older sister she treated more as like an equal. I was the last man standing. I was growing up in an abusive environment and needed to get out. So I left as soon as I could. I was homeless for about a year before I had worked enough to save for an apartment and food."

I can't stop the tears just falling freely from my eyes at these painful memories coming up to the surface once again, and Christian can't seem to stop wiping them away with his thumb. I crave his gentle touch. "I'm assuming contact with your family has come to a standstill."

"With my sisters, absolutely. But your mom is your mom, ya know? We speak on occasion although I haven't seen her in years. Thankfully she seems to understand better; like she's accepted the fact that I'm not the monster my sisters have painted me to be all these years. She's a nurse now and when she did her psych clinicals she finally realized that depression is an illness. And I've been suffering from it since I'm a kid, with good reason. I'm still dealing with it, as well as anxiety; most people can't handle me when I have a bad day—that's why I've been such a loner."

I feel so naked and exposed…and grateful for not being alone for once.

"Oh Ana, I completely understand. My mom's a doctor so I know more about depressive disorders than most others I think. It's very difficult to bounce back from an abusive situation but I think you've done fantastic for yourself. You know, I've never met anyone with your inner strength. Most people would roll over and die, but not you. You became determined and achieved what you set your mind to. I love that about you."

His gentle smile mirrors my own. "Come here." He gathers me up in his arms and hugs me tightly. I instantly notice his body tenses and he holds his breath, and I know—_I just know_—he's got a story of his own.

**ChristianPOV**

She just broke my heart. There's so many ways one can be abused, but I think emotional abuse is one of the top worst. This I know from personal experience. All I want to do is hold her, show her she's protected and cared for. I know holding her close to my body will hurt me—it'll cause that searing, burning pain—a reminder of my abuse as a child. But she's more important right now. She needs me.

I reach over and gently scoop her into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. _You can handle it Grey—do it for Ana! _

"I'm sorry; I've gotten your shirt all wet." She says as she wipes at the tear stained spot she's left on my white shirt. "I feel so stupid." She admits as I get up and gather some tissues for her. "We just met like five minutes ago and I'm already crying. You must be so sick of me. I don't blame you for leaving if you feel I'm too much."

_You poor girl…you must be so used to people abandoning you_…I hold her face gently in my hands, still wiping at the tears falling steadily down her rosy cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, Ana. I believe you and I were cut from the same cloth. I'm here, Ana…_I'm here_." She hugs me fiercely again, and this time it hurts me less.

It takes mere seconds for me to decide to stop trying to analyze everything and just go with the flow. I like this girl. I want her to be a permanent fixture in my life and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks or says. I admit I have no idea what I'm doing; I can only go by what I feel.

She stops crying and looks up to me, her eyes glistening, nose and cheeks red. She looks so lost and so lonely…I can't help myself. I lean in to her and gently place a soft kiss on her swollen lips. She doesn't push me away; instead she leans further into me and runs her hands through my hair. Our kiss lingers, but does not increase in passion although I feel that jolt of electricity. I'm grateful for the slow burn however, because I'm not ready to be intimate with her. I don't want to just fuck.

I want more…let's just hope I don't screw it up.

**AnaPOV**

His lips are so soft yet firm, and we both taste of vanilla ice cream. God help me, I want him—so very much. But I don't want to screw this up. Our bond is just forming, our friendship finding its way. If we sleep together that could ruin everything and then I've lost him forever. No, I can't go to bed with him. Now to convince my body of that…

Our kiss stayed soft, gentle. It's almost as if he didn't know what to say or do with me, so he kissed me to shut me up. This better not be a pity kiss! When we part lips, I don't think either of us knows what to do.

"I apologize,Ana; that was out of line."

"What was out of line; that sweet, kind kiss? It's okay—there were no tongues." _Whew! That broke the tension. _I get up and start cleaning up from our pizza dinner, but keep talking. "So what are your plans while you're here?"

"Nothing concrete yet, but I thought maybe I should take a look at my newly purchased properties since I _am_ here."

_Oh…well that's disappointing_.

"Would you care to join me? We can head over in the morning and then I can take you to lunch."

_Oh! Well that's much better…_

"I'd love to go! That'll be fun." I head back into the living room and sit back next to him on the couch facing him. "How long are you staying for anyways?"

"I haven't decided yet. I can work from anywhere, although my presence tends to get things done better and faster."

"Yeah, I can totally see that! I'd be terrified of pissing you off, especially with your _'ball buster'_ stories. You're tough!"

"So I've been told…" he laughs.

How I love that sound already…I think it's my favorite thing to hear.

We sit in silence, just looking at each other. I can't read his mind, but my own is racing. I'm afraid that if he could read mine, he'd run away for good. I'm falling hard and fast for him, and that's never worked out in my favor. I think I need to distance myself a bit from him—emotionally. I don't want to get hurt. I know if Christian Grey broke my heart, I'd never recover. Yet, I can't stop myself from wanting to absorb everything about this man.

**ChristianPOV**

She really is beautiful. I wish she could see what I see in her. We are facing each other on the couch in silence. I can't help but wonder what's going through that brilliant mind of hers.

"I wish we lived closer; we could hang out all the time."

_Well that answered my question_. "We could you know…all you have to do is move to Seattle."

"Oh just that simple, huh? I can't, Christian…besides, I've never even visited there."

"Would you like to visit me?" _No comment_… "Ana? I know you want to see Seattle. I'm offering you a free trip to visit me. What do you say? You can see my penthouse!" I all but sing the last part to tantalize her.

"I don't know what to say to that…I mean, of course I want to, it's just…let me think on it a while."

"Okay then…I'll give you till tomorrow afternoon." I'm such a willful child sometimes! And of course she's giving me the look. The look that means she's ready to say no just to lock horns with me. _Good—I love a challenge_.

"You're impossible, Mister Grey."

"So I've been told." I smile. "Now, what would you like to do for the remainder of the evening?"

"How about a quick walk—we can grab some coffee. And then we can come back here and finish the movie, or fall asleep—whichever comes first."

"Let's go!"

She heads to her bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans and Converse for the walk. "Where are you staying by the way?" She asks from her bedroom.

"I have a suite at _The Mandarin Oriental Boston_. Why?"

She comes back into the room, ready to go. "Of course you have a suite at a swanky hotel!" She says as she playfully smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm just trying to be a gracious hostess. If you needed or wanted to stay here, you're more than welcome to." She says as she locks the door behind her.

We wander around some of the places we were just at a night ago. We discuss further her job and her disgusting boss; her schooling and writing; and her family. It's amazing how just a leisurely stroll and coffee can get you talking. And then she asks me what I knew was coming but that I've been dreading.

"You said you feel we're cut from the same cloth. Did you mean your childhood and an abusive upbringing?"

I guess it's time to lay it on the line. I usually wouldn't discuss it, but this time I actually trust the person I'm with. "Yes, Ana; I had a rough start in life. You know I was adopted and that my mom is a doctor. What you don't know is that my birth mother was a crack whore whose pimp would beat me and put cigarettes out on me whenever he came over. He made sure he came with drugs for my mother so she'd be out cold in a drug induced haze and unable to stop him—if not completely unaware of what was happening."

I suddenly realize we aren't moving. She's standing in front of me, and has absentmindedly grabbed a hold of my hands. She's looking at me intensely, her brows furrowed.

"My mother died when I was four years old of an overdose. The worst part is that I was with her dead body alone for close to a week before anyone found me. I was cold, scared, starved, dehydrated and confused. I wouldn't let anyone touch me; it would just make me scream and cry. But when I arrived at the hospital the first person I saw was Grace—my adoptive mother. She was so calm and beautiful. She didn't touch me to examine me until I allowed her to, but even then I wouldn't let her touch my chest or back… _She saved me_."

Ana's eyes are glistening with the tears she's trying desperately to not let fall. "Oh, Christian… I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine that horror at such a young age."

I'm looking down at her sad eyes and notice we're holding hands, our fingers interlocked. I've never held hands with anyone other than my mother as a child for safety reasons. This is a form of intimacy I've never experienced, and I like it.

"_Get over it_." Her voice is soft, yet stern.

"Excuse me?" _That was kind of harsh…_

"The first therapist I was forced to see for the depression told me to just get over it when I described in extreme detail everything I'd been through." She spits out in one breath.

"There's more to your story…"

"Yes, there is…besides the emotional abuse, there was physical and sexual…and horrible therapists."

She is literally breaking the heart I just discovered I have.

"Wait Christian…Your chest and back…is that why your breathing changed and you flinched when you held me earlier?"

"Yes, Ana, but I don't want you to feel bad. I _wanted_ to hold you, comfort you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but the more I hold you, or allow you to touch me the more it seems the pain is lessened. You're like a healing salve to my wounds." I giggle, trying desperately to lighten the mood, and it works, as she is laughing with me.

"I think we may be that healing salve to each other's wounds…"

And with that said we proceed to stroll, still hand in hand.

**A/N: Pins are up! Some are there just to give you a better mental image of what Ana's shape is like. I'll try to update as much as possible. ktessie/3000-miles/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been sick, and my kids had an extra week off from school because of the blizzard and clean up. I'm trying! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

It's been close to a week since Christian unexpectedly showed up on my doorstep. We've had such a great time, even though we both had work starting Monday. He's been handling the new properties he acquired here in Boston, and I've been waiting tables. On Sunday, he took me to see the buildings, and _wow_—they were completely trashed. Apparently my idea as a place for the homeless was already in action; dozens of squatters have made it their new home. He's currently pricing contractors in the area and getting figures for remodel versus tear down and rebuild. It hasn't been going well, and he's getting very frustrated.

I worked nights last week, so now I'm back on days. It's less in tips, but easier on me physically. I haven't had any problems with customers since Baldy, and my black eye is almost completely gone. Christian still wants me to visit him in Seattle, but I'm just not sure. I think I need some time to let my feelings cool off, get my head back in the game.

Christian has been spoiling me rotten, taking me everywhere, doing tourist type things when I'm finished with work. I'm certain I've gained about five pounds this week alone from all the places we've eaten at. We've talked, laughed, been serious and silly…I've certainly run the gamut of emotions this week. I'm just relieved that I've had a good week with my depression. It hasn't been too bad. He knows I take medication for that and anxiety, as we've gone into great detail about my mental health. With everything I've been through it's no wonder I'm depressed. He's actually surprised I don't have a drug or alcohol problem. I explained my drug of choice has been food. Food's been my close confidant all these years; it doesn't yell at me, insult me, expect anything from me, and most importantly—it never leaves me. I'm trying so desperately to not think the worst of Christian like that. I don't want to believe he's capable of hurting me, because I think if he did, it would just destroy my faith in humanity.

It's Saturday night and once again I'm spending it with Christian. We saw a movie, had dinner at some steak house that was way fancier than I'm used to, and then we went and played a few games of pool. I'm kicking his ass, and he doesn't seem to like it one bit.

"Christian, I may have to have Taylor over there revoke your man card! You suck at this game!" I love to tease him, it really gets him worked up and then he over does it and loses anyway. He suddenly excuses himself mid-game, and walks towards the rest rooms. I don't want to be rude, so I stay at the table. Almost ten minutes pass before he makes his way back towards me.

"I'm sorry, Ana. That was an urgent call from Ros—she's my second in command at GEH. She's been the boss while I've been here, and she called with some updates. I'm sorry to say, but I need to head back to Seattle right away."

"Well that sucks! I guess we better make tonight a night you won't forget! It's your break, Grey; don't shoot like a girl this time." I say as I toss his cue stick to him. I don't want him to see how sad I am that he's leaving. I guess I got used to him being around. I'm really going to be lonely with him gone…

"So, Ana…any way I can convince you to head back with me?" He pitches this question out to me as if I should expect it; like it's no big deal. I guess he doesn't yet realize that I not only didn't expect it—I wasn't anywhere near the damn plate!

"No, Christian, I cant."

"But why— I mean, what are you going to do besides work?"

I can't tell him why I'm not ready to go. I don't want to admit my strong feelings and my fears, and risk losing him. I know exactly how to get out of this conversation with our friendship intact: _Napoleon Dynamite!_

"Whatever I feel like I _wanna_ do. _Gosh_!" I say in a dead on impersonation of the cult movies protagonist, which gives me the desired effect; Christian cracking up.

When he can breathe once again, he gets me back. "Don't be jealous that I was talking to hot babes all day."

"We both know I'm training to be a cage fighter," Taylor chimes in from seemingly out of nowhere, which makes this conversation even funnier.

"You should go home because you're ruining everyone's lives and eating all the steak! Go make yourself a _dang quesa-dillah_.!" I'm laughing so hard I could pee my pants. And as if on cue, all the nearby tables start joining in, chanting their own quotes from the movie.

We eventually leave with the words "Liger" and "Vote for Pedro" echoing in our ears. Even Christian's '_friend without benefits'_—as I like to call Jason Taylor—is laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes. Ah yes, another fun night with 'Goofy Ana'.

We're heading back to my place, and then Christian and Taylor will be going back to the hotel to get ready to fly back to Seattle. _I won't cry…I won't cry…I won't cry…_

Christian walks me inside and gives me a big hug, and I instantly notice he didn't flinch or tense up at all this time. "I've had such a great time this week Ana. Isn't there some way I can convince you to come with me back to Seattle?"

"I'd love to Christian, but I can't just take off without any notice. It wouldn't be fair to my co-workers. Soon though, okay? I'll start making plans to take some time off to come visit you."

He sighs as he leans against the wall in my living room. "Alright, Ana, if you insist. I'll contact you tomorrow, and remember; anytime you can fly out, just say the word. I'll make the arrangements on my end."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" With a quick hug, and a stupid fist bump that started as a total joke and has now become _our _joke, he heads out the door and back to the waiting car. I'm really depressed with him gone, I feel lost and unsure of what to do with myself. I decide to shower, get in my pajamas and watch _Napoleon Dynamite_—while I plan my trip to Seattle.

**CPOV**

Heading back to the hotel with Taylor, I can't help but smile and giggle once in a while thinking of my time spent with Ana. _God, she makes me laugh!_ I've never in my life met a woman like her. Mia, my sister can be loud and outgoing. But Ana, she's different. She's quieter for one, and more subdued. Her humor is for whoever she's interacting with; she's not looking to put attention on herself. She just can't help that people tend to be taken with her. She's attractive, smart, and funny as hell. And she doesn't try too hard—she's just herself.

Just Ana…

Taylor interrupts my train of thought. "Sir, the flight will leave in three hours, and the waiting car will take you right to the office, as we'll be landing at the start of the work day tomorrow. Sawyer is staying behind as you requested and will keep an eye on Miss Steele."

"Very good, Taylor, thank you."

"Forgive my intruding, Sir, but that wasn't Roz on the phone, was it?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but no, it wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"I heard some of your conversation, and I saw your face when you got off the phone. I've known you a long time, Christian…that was a personal call. Elena would be my guess."

"How'd you know that?" I'm stunned he has me so figured out. I guess I'm not as mysterious as I thought I was.

"You mentioned Ana being just a friend—Ros doesn't even know about her. But we both know Elena would get jealous and possessive if she felt threatened; that's why you made it sound like nothing special."

"You would be correct, Jason." I sigh. "I need to speak with Elena before Ana comes for a visit so she doesn't start trouble. She's already bugging me. It's none of her business who I decide to let into my life."

"She may feel she has a right, Sir considering she's been finding you…_partners_…for several years now. I think she's a bit territorial, honestly."

"That she is…but I'll figure something out." We arrive at the hotel quickly and Jason begins to gather our things. We'll discuss some of the plans I've got rolling around in my head when we're situated on my jet. In the meantime, I'll text Ana and let her know I'm still thinking of her.

*Heading to airport in a moment. Already miss being with you. Visit soon!*

She replies almost immediately.

_*Already working on it! Now to just convince my boss…"*_

Oh Miss Steele, I have a feeling your boss will be letting you do whatever you want in the near future.

Once airborne, I instruct Taylor to purchase the restaurant Ana works at, as well as looking into jobs and schooling for her in Seattle. I'm certain once I get her to visit, she won't ever want to leave. She'll have my friendship—and who knows what will happen in the future. But I also have something else she doesn't have: a family. I may be distant with them, as I am with everyone I meet except Ana, but I just know the love will be mutual between them.

**APOV**

I have a call into my boss, Ben about taking some time off to fly out to Seattle. Being the usual prick he is, he's telling me no because the restaurant is too busy and he can't spare his 'best waitress'. Its bullshit and we both know it; I legally have the right to take time I've accrued. He's just jealous and wants to control me. I'm not one to be easily controlled. I've always bucked the system.

Just for the hell of it, I've been looking for other local jobs like babysitting, as well as seeing just what Seattle has to offer me. Apparently, Christian is like a celebrity out there. _Holy shit!_ He's got female fans and web sites dedicated to him and his every move, including his business. How about that; little Ana Steele is friends with a hot, famous, rich guy! I'm glad I liked him _before_ I saw this, because I'd hate for him to think I'm only interested in his money. I don't mind being spoiled by him, but if he were a blue collar worker, I'd still be interested. He's such an old soul like me. We have this connection I've never felt with anyone before. Even if it doesn't go beyond friendship, I know for certain that he'll be in my life forever.

I decide to dig further into researching him while the movie plays quietly in the background. I find photos of him with his family, but oddly enough—not one of him out with a woman. No dates for him, ever? That's weird. I also find a few articles that have been written about him, mostly in the business sections. There were a few gossip rags that mentioned him, but every word in those were lies. I know for a fact he's not a _"Scrooge"_ with his money, nor is he gay. He's the most generous guy I've ever met; and he's doing it because he _wants_ to help—not for notoriety.

He mentioned an artist that he likes, but I never heard of her. Her name is Jennifer Trouton, and she's based out of Ireland. I find her website and look at some of her work, and she really is amazing. I must agree with Christian; she brings the ordinary to the extraordinary. I notice she currently has a special item for sale: a one of a kind, limited edition, signed Giclee print. The purchase price as well as shipping here to the states is over two-hundred-dollars. For a waitress like me, that's a lot of money. But what else do you buy a man who has everything? I really want to get this for him for when I do visit. I send an email, and work out arrangements to have it held for me once I mentioned who it's for, and I'll pay for it by the specified delivery date. I don't have a credit card to use, as I find I can get into trouble when I have one. I get caught up in the moment, forgetting that I will have a bill every month. So if I can't afford to buy something with cash, I don't buy it.

I also make some calls to some friends who may know someone looking for a house keeper or nanny. I can do that when I'm not working at the restaurant. I should be able to save enough to buy Christian's present, and have spending money, since he's paying for my flight and accommodations.

The hours go by quickly with all my networking and research. I'm brought back to reality by my cell phone alerting me to a text message. It can only be one person.

_*Wish I was still in Boston, but I must resume my Mastery over the Universe. Will arrive in Seattle soon*_

*Good one! 'Mastery'. I like. I'm looking into Seattle on my new laptop. Wish you were still here too*

*_I'll be looking into Seattle for you as well; work,school- all your options. You won't want to leave.*_

I believe he's right on that one. I've never thought much of moving out of state. The only option I considered was moving near my mom and sisters, but that would've been a huge mistake. I need to keep distance between us. Really, would I move across the country because of a _friendship?_ Seems far- fetched…however, I've heard of crazier things. I have nothing holding me here. I love the east coast, yes, but I'm all alone. What will I truly miss— my tiny apartment?

I fall asleep as my mind weighs the pros and cons of moving versus staying. I decide to go for a visit and see how it goes, see if I even like it. I don't need to make up my mind right now, I've got time.

Over the next two weeks, Christian and I have spoken every day in some form, be it in text, email, phone calls or skype. Each day that passes I've felt closer to him, more myself with him, and trusting of him which is a huge deal for me. I don't trust easily. And of course, each day he harasses me about coming to visit. I really want to, and I'm steadfastly working on it, but I don't have enough saved, nor do I have time off yet. I should just quit and do what I want; but I can't help but fear that things won't go well and when and if I come back I'm going to need this job. I don't want to burn any bridges. Not to mention, I'm terrified of falling in love with him and getting hurt. I believe we both feel my visit there will be either the start or ending of something between us, and the thought of a 'Christian-less' existence is more than I can endure. So I deflect and ignore. Those things _always _work, right? _Right…_

**CPOV**

It's been two weeks since I've seen Ana, and I can tell it's affecting me negatively. Yes, communicating with her every day helps, but it's not the same as being with her. She has this calming effect on me; I'm not sure how to describe it better. I've gotten nowhere on my Boston acquisitions—Ana being one of them. She is so _stubborn!_ I should just fly back out there and make her leave with me. I understand her need for independence, as she says 'we aren't dating' and she doesn't want to be a burden on me or anyone. It's something she was told once before, and she refuses to allow it to happen again.

I call my assistant at her desk. "Andrea, what do I have the next few days—anything that can't wait?"

"_Not really, Mister Grey. You have lunch with Mrs. Lincoln tomorrow, and a few meetings that can be changed easily. Other than that, nothing major until your mother's annual 'Coping Together' event."_

"Okay, please clear my schedule for the next four days. I have some business out of town I need to finish up."

I feel so irritated lately, and Elena is certain it's because I refuse to contract with a new submissive for the moment. I'm too focused on Ana, even though it's just a friendship, I feel at this point, it would be almost cheating on her, or hurting her in some way to take a lover. I need to figure out this obsession I have with her. And almost as if she could hear my thoughts, I get a skype call from her.

When her face appears on screen, I can tell she's been busy and is deep in thought. Instantly, I'm worried. "Ana, what's wrong? You look upset."

"_I'm not upset…I'm…concentrating…See?" _She raises her feet so I can see the toenails she's just artfully painted. _"Just finished. Whatcha think? Too racy? I've heard guys say before that if they saw a woman took care of her feet, then they knew she took care of her vagina as well…What?"_

I'm in my office, laughing so hard I'm certain my employees can all hear me. "Are you _serious?_ Some guys said that? Oh my God, Annie, that's brilliant! No, it's not too racy…for a _street walker_." She balls up some nearby tissues and throws them at the screen, making me laugh even more.

"_Oh shush you! You have no interest in my toes, or my vagina, so your opinion doesn't even matter. Why the hell did I ask you anyways?"_

"Because you adore me, and value my honest, always insightful—and _correct_—opinions." _And who says I have no interest in your vagina?_

"_Oh, I see somebody woke up on the right side of his _throne_ this morning! Anyway, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I have plans later so I won't be around our normal chat time. Fill me in, what's the dish? How are the plans for the properties out here going?"_

"Take a breath already woman! Jeez! What plans do you have later that will cause you to neglect me? And the properties are at a standstill until I find competent workers."

"_Sorry—I've had three espressos! Anyway, I was thinking—why haven't you just asked your brother? He has his own construction company…maybe he can help you find someone to do the work? I'm just sayin! Oh, and I have a date tonight, so I'm not sure what time I'll be home."_

_A date? Oh hell no! How could Sawyer have not picked up on this?_ Taylor and I need to have a chat. "A _date_ tonight, huh? Let me guess…McDonald's for dinner, followed by going back to his mom's place to hang out in his room in the basement? You'll be home by eight." _I'll be sure of that._

"_You're so funny Mister Grey! Actually I'm not sure of our exact plans, but I'm sure he will be all over me! Jealous or something?"_ She goads me.

"Oh yes, Miss Steele. I'm so jealous of this man who can fulfill your every dream." I joke, but I'm really seething on the inside. No way is she going on a date tonight. She's not my girlfriend—yet— but she _is_ mine, and I don't share. "Anyway, have fun tonight…and thanks for the great advice—I'll talk to Elliot right away about giving his opinions. I don't know why I didn't think of that before." _Probably because I've been consumed with you since I laid eyes on you…_

"_I'll text you when I get home, okay? Laters baby!"_

"_Laters,_ you goofball! And please—be safe!"

**APOV**

I can't believe I just lied to him. I swore I never would, but I had to. I'm sure he will understand. I'm not sure, but I think he may be a little jealous about me going out on a date tonight. Little does he know I wasn't kidding about my date being all over me; I'm babysitting a nine month old baby tonight, and he's quite a handful I'm told. Full of energy and into everything. He loves to climb, especially on people, so he'll literally be all over me. I couldn't tell him I'm working extra so I can buy him this awesome present, he'd freak out on me and try to buy it himself, and not let me pay for it on my own. I think he'll appreciate it more if I give it to him, not to mention the amount of respect he'll have for me; and that I'll have for myself. I'm so excited to see his face when he opens it!

I'm really surprised he didn't think of asking Elliot earlier for help. Did his CEO brain explode or something? That's just weird. I can't help but wonder if he's dragging it out on purpose. Either way, I need to get my butt in gear. I can't keep coming up with excuses as to why I haven't gone to Seattle yet. True, Ben still won't give me the time off, but I have a feeling if I push the issue, I'll get my way. And it's not so much about me saving the money either and paying my own way. I guess I'm just really scared. _What if this one trip changes my entire life? What if everything goes wrong? What if he realizes I'm so far removed from his classy lifestyle that I don't fit in, or his family decides they hate me? _If I lose Christian in any way, I'll just be consumed with sadness—and I really don't want to end up back in a mental hospital.

**CPOV**

"_Taylor!"_ I scream to the man waiting just outside my office, but I didn't need to; I believe he was expecting me. "What the hell is this? Ana has a date tonight! How come this is the first I've heard of another man? Why hasn't Sawyer said anything? I'm _furious_—how could something this big be missed, Taylor?" I'm pacing near the door, my hands alternating between my pockets, and running though my hair.

"Sir, I've spoken to Sawyer just this morning, and he said there's been nobody. No men speaking to her outside of work, she hasn't been going out other than to do errands and to go to work. I'm really perplexed as to how she could've met someone."

"Unless…hold on." I head back to my desk and buzz the intercom for Welch—my head of technology and all things that land in the grey areas of it. "Welch, I want Miss Steele's computer checked for any profiles or interest shown in online dating sites. And get me an advanced background check on her."

"_Yes, Sir. I'm on it!"_

I'll get to the bottom of this. I know she's not a virgin, but the idea of her being with another man since I've met her is revolting. I can't help but wonder if she'd feel the same if I was to be with someone else. Then I remember Lucy, and I feel ill.

"While Welch works on that, I'm expecting a visit from Elliot. We have a late business lunch this afternoon. So if he calls or arrives, just send him right in. Andrea is already aware." I go to take my seat again at my desk. "And, Taylor; see how quickly the jet can be ready to head to Boston. I'd like to leave tonight."

"Yes, Mister Grey. I'll make all the arrangements."

"Good, now get back to work and get that smug expression off your damn face!" I can't stop the smile creeping onto mine…

Two hours later, my older brother Elliot comes barging in my office. "Hey bro, what's up? Why the sudden rush to meet up with me?"

"I'll explain everything over lunch. Come on, I've got reservations." We head out to the waiting SUV, and Taylor takes us to _The Mile High Club_—one of many restaurants I own here on the west coast. We head right in, and to the back to my private table. It's always kept empty when I'm in town in the event I need it. We place our orders, and after our waitress brings our wine, and beer respectively, I get right into it.

"So, Elliot as you know, I purchased some abandoned property in Boston. I've been having a really hard time finding a reasonably priced, experienced and trustworthy contractor to handle the job."

"And what—you want me to do it?" He seems almost shocked to find me asking him for his help.

_Have I really been that distanced from him? I'm a jerk…_"Possibly. I was hoping you'd fly out to Boston with me tonight, and we can take a look at them, and you can give me your opinion on what I should do. Then if all goes well, you can help me weed through the bids I've been receiving, give me your experienced eye."

"Christian, I'm flattered you'd even ask my opinion. I'd be honored to help you out. Hell, I'm up for a trip, anytime, anywhere! But first, you have to tell me the truth about where you were a few weeks ago. Nobody could reach you for a week straight!"

"Oh, that…" I sip my wine, a smile plastered on my face. "Long story short, I met a girl when I was there on a business trip. I missed her, and decided to spend some more time with her." I shrug.

"_You fucking dog_! So you're not gay after all!"

"Hell no, I'm not gay. I've always been interested in women. And before you ask—no, I'm not a virgin either."

"What's this chick look like? Is she hot? Is she a good lay?"

"God El, you sound like such an asshole! Calm down! It's not like that. We're just friends; she's fun, funny, smart, has an amazing personality…and yes, _beautiful._ I'm missing her now, actually. So obviously, you'll get to meet her because I can't go to Boston and not see her."

"_Damn_ Christian…you've got it bad. "Just friends"—_yeah right!_ Mom and dad are gonna go ape-shit when they find out!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone; this is my private life and I'd like to keep it private. But you're my brother, and I'd like you to meet her. I think you'll love her. And we _are_ just friends…_for now._"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone anything. Let's finish eating, and then I'll head home and pack some stuff. Meet you at the airport in say, three hours?"

"Perfect, thanks _Lelliot._ Now, let me tell you a bit about her."

We spent an hour sitting there eating lunch, and talking about Ana. I told him how silly she can be, about drinking beer from the can and belching in front of me. I told him about her family, and how she needs a good one and friends who truly care for her. I informed him of her suggestions for the properties he'll be seeing, and why. And I made sure to mention her obsession with movies, and books; her incredible ability to cook, and competition level billiard skills. When we had finished eating and had gone our separate ways, I realized I have been smiling since I first made mention of her.

_Shit. Could I love her? Is that what this feeling is? _

**APOV**

Babysitting last night was an adventure. That baby didn't stop moving until he finally fell asleep. I didn't care though—he's such a sweet little boy. He loves to dance and read stories, and will eat pretty much anything I put in front of him; just my kind of guy! Hell, I made fifty bucks for five hours—two of which he was asleep for. Just a couple more nights like this, maybe a couple of double shifts waitressing, and I'll have plenty of money to visit Christian—and pay for his gift! When I got back home around ten last night, I texted him to let him know I was safe and sound. Thankfully when he called me, he didn't ask too many questions about my 'date'. He did tell me, however, that he spoke to his brother about the properties and his brother agreed to help him out; which means, another visit from him soon! I'm glad, because I really feel so alone without him.

I'm working at the restaurant later today, but first, I needed to run to the store. While there I can't help notice some guy keeps showing up everywhere I go, although he doesn't seem to be trying to follow me. _Maybe it's just a_ _coincidence?_ When I catch him glancing in my direction, I make eye contact. _Shit! Look away_ _Ana, look away!_ When I look back, he's gone. I can't find him. Okay, now I'm freaked out. I've been stalked before. Luckily for me, the guy was harmless and as soon as I confronted him he left me alone. I need to find this guy, get a better look at him.

As I'm leaving the store, I catch him out of the corner of my eye. He's sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Yeah right. Well, we're out in public, no better time to confront him, and tell him to fuck off. As I get closer, the paper gets higher up against his face.

Wait. I recognize this man. I know him! _God damn it to hell, _Christian Grey you sneak!

"Nice to see you again, Mister Ex-Navy Seal." I smile not knowing if I should laugh, or be pissed off. "You can tell Mister Grey I'm fine, no drunken bald guys punching innocent waitresses in the face the last few weeks. However, don't you dare tell him my date last night was with a nine month old baby!"

"Luke Sawyer, Ma'am; it's a pleasure to _really_ meet you." He smiles, trying desperately not to let a chuckle lose. We shake hands as he tells me. "Not to worry, your secret is safe with me. But, may I ask why?"

I don't even ask I just sit next to him on the bench. "Christian wants me to visit him, and I want to, but I want to have some of my own money to spend. I don't want him to feel I'm taking advantage of him or something. Plus, I'm buying him a special present, and it's more money than I usually spend, so I'm working extra to save."

"That is very kind of you, Miss Steele, although it's not necessary."

"I know that's the point; I _want_ to do this for him. It means something to me."

He just nods, and folds his paper further. "So you're my bodyguard or something?"

"Something like that…but considering I've been made, I'm not sure how much longer that will last."

"Oh nonsense: you protected my ass with drunken bald guy that night at the restaurant, you're not going anywhere. I won't _let_ him get rid of you. I'm just a super observant person. If I were anyone else, I never would have figured you out. Honestly? I thought you were stalking me! I was almost flattered!"

And that's all it took to truly break the ice with Luke. He escorted me home, and we laughed all the way. I'm thankful he's watching over me, and thankful Christian cares enough to want to protect me when he's not able to be around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope I didn't make you wait too long! We finally get Ana to Seattle, so enjoy the ride. And thanks to all the reviews. I love to read them, it really makes my day, you have no idea. The guest reviewer who asked why Ana's eyes are hazel and not blue: because I wanted something different. I'm not a statistician, but I believe there are more brown/hazel eyed people in the world than any other color. With her dark hair, thicker body and 'common' eye color, I wanted Ana to stand out not from her looks, but her personality. I believe even in FSOG, Ana had a personality we don't get to see fully. This is my attempt to play along with the idea. **

Oh, I wanted to mention in my stories, I'm picturing our Ana and Christian as Dakota (okay, really myself but I think that would be weird for some of you) and Jaime respectively. Taylor I see as either Max Martini or Jason Statham. Luke is definitely Henry Cavill for me, Gail I always pictured Elizabeth Banks. The others I'd follow the film actors as well. As for Elena, that's tough. I like Charlize Theron's intensity, but I always pictured her closer to Kim Cattrell's age. I've tried picturing Melanie Griffith, Ellen Barkin, Sharon Stone, Kim Basinger, Michelle Pfeiffer, Heather Locklear, Pam Anderson, Jennifer Tilly, Sela Ward, Jeri Ryan, Marcia Cross, Elizabeth Shue, Jane Seymour, Elizabeth Hurley, Julianne Moore, Demi Moore, Marissa Tomei, Diane Lane, Andie Macdowell, Annette Bening, Elizabeth Perkins, Isabella Rosellini, Jessica Lange, Katey Sagal (_she can do bad to perfection momma Teller_!), Lorraine Bracco (_she'd bring a bit of NY attitude_!), Rene Russo, Madonna, Rita Wilson, Susan Sarandon, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Helena Bonham-Carter, Catherine Zeta-Jones, I could go on and on. Some you may think are too old, too young, etc. But take your pick. Just imagine them heavily made up in all black with way too much makeup, blond wig, and calling upon their inner bitch. I can see several of them pulling it off. Anyways, thought I'd just give you a few ideas to ponder…

**Don't forget my Pinterest page! ktessie/3000-miles/**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm back at work waiting tables. Thankfully the last week I got good side jobs from word of mouth and was able to save a little money. Well, at least Christian's gift is ordered and paid for. I'm so glad I leave at eight tonight; Ben has been in a foul mood all day, and I can't stand to be around him another second. I'm either too slow or too fast; not clearing tables quickly enough or I'm doing it too prompt and it looks like we aren't busy to the customers. But when he starts picking over my appearance in front of customers, I've finally had enough.

I look over at Luke who's been here with me all day. He wants to beat the shit out of Ben, I can tell. I just mouth the words, _'I got this_' to him, and he stays seated. I pull Ben to the back kitchen to have a tête-à-tête.

"Ben, there's not a damn thing wrong with my appearance and you know it. I'm in uniform, hair is up, I'm not showing an inappropriate amount of skin, and my make-up is light, not plastered on like some of the other girls. So what's your problem?"

"Your skirt isn't short enough…I'm not getting a good enough look at those legs, or that tight ass when you bend over. Now come here, let me taste your—"

"Eww, Ben get off me!" I push him away when he tries to lick my neck. When he tries again, I swiftly knee him in the groin, rendering him helpless. "You've been drinking again, haven't you? You disgust me. You're married with a kid. Stop screwing around and get your damn head on straight!"

He finally stands straight enough and catches his breath. "I'm sorry, Ana. My life is in the shitter right now, and I don't know what to do. My wife kicked me out…someone bought this place and I don't know if I'm going to have a job after the '_restructure_'. I only have you, my sweet Ana…"

"You don't _have _me Ben, you never did. Keep your hands to yourself or I'll have my good friend _Mister Ex-Navy Seal_ out there destroy you, understand?" I put my hands on my hips matter-of-factly. "Now have a large glass of water, and get your head out of your ass. Get a grip, man! You're at work right now, deal with that. Your personal life I can help you figure out later if you'd like."

"Really Ana, You'd do that for me?"

"If it means you'll stop being a jackass, yes. Now, I've got tables to take care of." I make my way out of the kitchen with drinks for my newest table, which I nearly drop when I see who's standing by the hostess station.

Luke sees him too and heads over to Christian, his '_pseudo lover'_ Jason Taylor, and some other guy with blond hair. I hand my tray to one of the busboys and beg him to bring them to the table for me. With that, I can hardly contain my excitement and practically run and jump into Christians waiting arms. I squeal with laughter as he lifts me up, and hugs me tightly as we spin around.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? Why didn't you call me? You really need to work on your communication, Grey!" He puts me back down, both of us laughing and winded.

"I just love surprising you Annie. I love the look on your face!" He motions to his companions. "Let me introduce my brother to you; Elliot— this is Ana Steele; Ana—my older brother Elliot Grey."

Elliot and I shake hands and I give Jason a quick hug. "Christian, you didn't need to keep Luke here under wraps. I would have been happy to have security if you requested it. Especially him— he's quite amusing!"

I see Christian give Luke the death stare. "Don't be mad at him, Grey. I figured him out; he didn't let the cat out of the bag. Come on—the same guy who intervened when a drunken customer hit me is suddenly everywhere I go? That's a big _duh_. I think it's better if I know about it. It makes me feel more secure."

"Alright, fine. I'll let it go. I'm glad you're not mad at me. I really was just looking out for you."

"Well I thank you, Sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this table's order. Be right back." I head off and get back to work, and before I realize it, thirty minutes have passed. I look for Christian, but can't find him. I head to the back kitchen again, and sure enough there's Christian with his walls of muscle, and they're walking and talking with Ben. _What the fuck?_

"Hey Ana." Ben calls, getting my attention. "Let me introduce you to the new owner of _La Trattoria! _I'm just showing him around the place, and they're giving suggestions and talking about upgrades. Isn't that great? Ana, this is _the_ Christian Grey! I know you've heard of him."

I can't help but chuckle as I make my way to Christian's side. He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Yes, I've already had the privilege of meeting him."

Ben looks flabbergasted, and completely at a loss for words. "Yes, Ben, I'd like to discuss with you giving Ana some time off. I really need her in Seattle for a bit. Unfortunately I can't guarantee when she'd be back."

"But, Ana. I need…I want…You just can't right now." He's stumbling over his words.

"Ben, I _can_ and I _will_. I have the time accrued and you know it. Besides if you didn't agree I could just leave you high and dry. However, being the lovely person that I am, I'll be sure to line up coverage for me for the next week. You can take it from there if need be."

Ben stands there, mouth wide open, unable to speak one intelligible word. I start to make my way out of the kitchen, but then turn around. "And Ben, as for your personal problems, I will still help you. I can guarantee your job is safe for the time being. As far as your marriage…I'm not sure what happened, but if I were you I'd start with flowers and a huge apology. Make a fool out of yourself."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"_Hell no_, she won't forgive you— yet. You just keep apologizing, and acting like a fool in love. If she still has adoration for you, she'll take you back eventually. Okay?" He nods and then stares at the floor. Christian surprises me when he speaks up.

"Ben, contact Ronald at _Cartier_, he'll be expecting you. Tell him why I sent you there; he'll get you back with your wife before you know it."

"Thank you Mister Grey, that's extremely kind of you." Ben is trying to hold back his tears.

"Ben, I'm off in ten, mind if I head out now?"

His wave of his arm tells me it's more than okay.

**CPOV**

We are heading back to Ana's place after her shift. Taylor has already contacted Ronald at _Cartier _and given him his instructions. As we stroll towards her place arm in arm, I'm telling her the plans I have in mind. "So this is what's going to happen…I'm going to be showing my brother the properties tomorrow, and then Sunday we'll all be heading to Seattle on my jet. So make whatever plans you need to for at least a week as you mentioned to Ben."

"Are you bossing me around, Christian?"

"Yes I am Miss Steele—_get over it_." That one earned me an elbow to the gut.

"You guys can come in, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get changed. What does everyone want for dinner?"

"You go get ready, and we'll figure out what to do for dinner." All four of us gentlemen agree on Mexican and quickly locate a decent place that's close by. Once that's decided, the inquisition begins.

"You're right bro; _she's a nut_—in a good way. Everything you said. She's not exactly thin, but I prefer a woman with something to grab…"

"But nothing El! You're a _man-whore_ and you won't be going anywhere _near_ Ana, other than as a brother or friend; do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Elliot holds his hands up in defeat. "You were right Taylor…he's head over heels." He and Taylor break out into laughter at my expense.

"Shut the hell up you two—she's just my friend. Yes, I care for her and protect her, but that's where it ends, understand?"

"_Jeez_, I think my whole building heard ya, Christian!"

Surprised, I turn around to find Ana picking up her shoes. I don't know why, but I can feel my cheeks flush at the thought that she heard us talking.

"We get it—you and I equal just friends which is fine by me because I can't stand to look at that _ugly mug_ of yours…now, where to fella's?" She continues as she's putting her shoes on.

And just like that, Ana has not only clarified what I was afraid to hear, but put me in my place as well. _Why do I feel so bad about this?_

We make our way over to the restaurant for a late dinner, and instantly the beer and margaritas start to flow, loosening us up even more—not that we really needed any help. When my phone rings, I'm not at all surprised at the caller ID.

I excuse myself and answer the call. If I don't deal with it now, it won't go away. "Hello Elena, how are you?"

"_Don't give me that shit. Why'd you cancel lunch with me again? Did you go back to Boston?"_

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Elliot and I have business here and will be returning shortly." I listen to her go on and on about missing me and the drama that's happening at her salon with her employees. She wants something from me, I know it. But she's stalling. _I'm missing out on time with my friend because of her?_ I decide to end this right now. "Elena, I really have to go, I'm at dinner and I'm being rude. So just tell me what you want."

"_Well, since you put it that way, fine. I want you to be my date for your mother's Coping Together event. An old acquaintance will be there, and I'd like to have you on my arm." _

She really is pathetic. "Sorry Elena, I don't think so. _If _ I go, I usually go alone—you know that. Although this year I'll be bringing someone if I can convince her to stay with me long enough."

"_Let me guess, your little _whore_ in Boston?"_

"She's my friend, and if anyone's a whore, you've won that title—_by a fucking landslide!_ I'm done being berated and hearing you insult Ana. Goodbye, Elena." I hang up and turn my phone off so as not to be disturbed any further by her—or anyone for that matter.

When I arrive back to the table, the guys are all crying from laughing so hard, and Elliot is practically lying in the booth in the fetal position unable to control himself. Ana's been laughing and crying too, but she's currently guzzling yet another margarita with the most sinister of looks on her face. "Wow, looks like I missed something major!"

Elliot manages to sit up and catch his breath enough to respond. "Ana was telling us about her formidable years—and all the _losers_ she 'dated'. Best. Stories. Ever, bro! Too bad you missed it. Where'd you go, anyway?"

"I got a phone call."

And then I meet someone I haven't met yet—_drunk Ana._ She's a freaking trip! 'Wicked pissah', as they like to say here. _"Ahhh, was dat your girlyfriend? Does she missed you?" _She is slurring her words so badly, I'm afraid she'll get alcohol poisoning, so I cut her off. I don't abide by drinking to drunkenness; I avoid it as much as possible, and anyone who contracts with me is forbidden to do so.

After we eat, and Elliot pays the bill—his thanks for the funniest night he's had in years— we head to Ana's apartment. She's all but passed out, and I have to carry her inside. She's not a feather, but I'm definitely able to carry her some distance with no problem. Once inside, I get her comfortable and into bed. I place a bucket on the floor next to her bed, and I put a glass of water and some Advil on her bedside table for when she wakes. I Instruct Jason, Luke and Elliot to go to the hotel and get some rest for tomorrow. There's no way I'm leaving her side when she's like this. _What if something happens? What if she vomits in her sleep and aspirates- she could die._ No, I'm staying put.

After a moment, it's decided that we'll just stay here, as we are all exhausted anyway. Elliot grabs the couch, even though he's too tall for it and his legs dangle over. I find some spare blankets, pillows and we all find our own little spaces on the floor and furniture to bed down for the night. It's not five-star accommodations, but it's comfortable enough for tonight. We're all a little buzzed and so tired we don't care; we all drift off to sleep minutes after putting our heads on our pillows.

In the morning I'm awakened by the sound of a commotion in the kitchen. There Taylor and Sawyer are both struggling to maneuver their hulking forms in what can only be described as a _hobbit's _kitchen. It's a kitchenette, really; perfect for one petite woman, but not two meatheads. Elliot of course can't resist teasing them, and is taking multiple pictures with his phone. Sawyer is making coffee while Taylor is trying to make eggs, fruit, bacon and pancakes. "Hey, we're two single men in our thirties; we've learned how to take care of ourselves. Although I have Gail now." Taylor adds with a smile.

"We _all_ have Gail now, thank God! I don't have to cook unless I want to." Luke chimes in.

Ana emerges having been awoken by the noise no doubt, and she looks like hell. "Whoever left the bucket—good call. Thanks."

"Ana, did you drink the water and take the medicine I left for you?" She nods slowly. I get her a fresh glass of orange juice. Nice and cold. It should help her feel better.

"What in the _holy hell_ did I drink last night? I don't think I've ever felt like this before." She whines as she lies down on the couch.

"Those margaritas were pretty heavy on the tequila, I have to agree. I only had one and it affected me more than the two beers I had. Can I do anything for you, kiddo?" Elliot asks, already having taken his role of brother to Ana seriously.

"Oh, just shoot me in the head please…" She says after drinking the orange juice I gave her.

"Ana, I hope you've learned from this and you won't ever drink like that again. Now, if you want, I can take Elliot to see the properties while you stay here and rest up, and then pack whatever you need for Seattle. We'll head out around dinner time," I offer. I want her to come with us, but I really think she needs rest.

"But I really wanted to go! I _hate_ that you're here in town and I won't be with you even for just a few hours."

_Did she really just say that?_ That was so sweet…and mutual. But her health is more important at the moment. "I hate it too baby, but you really need to rest and feel better. Just think— you're coming back to Seattle with me in a few hours! We'll have all the time in the world to spend together." I sit next to her on the couch, and she sits up slowly and we embrace. She's teary eyed, and I dare say— maybe even still a little drunk. But I'm not complaining. I love this side of her.

I send her back to bed while the rest of us eat breakfast. We then head out to view the properties, leaving Luke behind to care for Ana. He has strict instructions on what to do, and to give me updates every thirty minutes. Right now, I don't give a shit that I'm a control freak.

When we get to the first property—an old mental health facility—we take a walk around. Elliot makes some calls, and does some dirty work checking the place over. He tells me pretty much what Ana told me— we can retain the structure's _integrity_, but it really needs a gut job. It needs all new roofing, plumbing, electrical, and he's pretty sure it has the older paint which, before the nineteen- seventies, contained lead. In order to pass inspection it'll need to be removed, which is what I expected. The next three properties were pretty much the same. The old textile mill; an old reform school for troubled boys; and Steinert Hall underneath Boylston Street, which I believe was an old theatre. It's going to cost a small fortune to remodel these places, but Ana insisted on saving them if at all possible. I can afford it, so what Ana wants, she gets.

When we get back to Ana's place, she's awake and feeling much better. She and Luke are sitting on the couch drinking coffee, and chatting away like old friends. "So how'd it go?" She quickly asks.

"Good; Elliot said pretty much what you thought. Gut jobs, but it'll be worth it. Also the old theatre under Boylston Street needs fire code updates. There's a reason so many people died in that fire decades ago. Because it's a subterranean building, it's not easy to enter or exit especially when several hundred people are in a panic. So to update that will be an undertaking. But it'll be worth it when it's all done. It's such an amazing place. Perfect acoustics for music…you could almost hear it speak, asking to be made pretty again." I'm rambling and I know it…

"I felt the same way when you took me there! I couldn't agree more, Christian. Elliot, what are your ideas?"

"Well, actually I'm talking to some of my guys, and we'd really love to do the work ourselves. Be invested in it. I was thinking of expanding my company, this seems like a great place to start. My guys all know someone who knows someone, so I'm certain I can find local employees which will be great for the economy here."

"Elliot, I'd love it if you took over the designs and building. However, I've got one request: Ana has to be a part of it."

"Oh my God, Christian! He doesn't have to do that! You don't have to do that Elliot."

"Actually, I think you have an eye for design, and a good feel for the work that needs to be done. I was going to offer you a job anyway."

"_Shut the front door! _Really? That's so awesome! I'd love to help. I'm so excited!"

"Okay, well then let's keep this excitement going…Ana, are your bags packed?"

"Yes, they're in my bedroom. I called and got coverage for Ben at work, arranged for my neighbor to collect my mail, and I couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done, so I think I'm all set. I can't believe I'm actually going to Seattle! This is _crazy_!" She's practically jumping up and down, as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"But Ana, did you remember to call your '_date_' from the other night? I wouldn't want him to worry." I can't resist the sarcasm. I notice Luke cracks up, and Ana punches him on the arm which makes him laugh even harder.

"Oh, no worries there. He's kind of an 'in the moment' guy. He probably doesn't even remember me, although if he saw me again I think we'd pick up right where we left off."

_Well that's intriguing…_

I grab her bags and Taylor takes them from me. She makes sure everything is locked up before we head to the waiting car. I just have one more question. "What were you and Luke laughing about when we came in?"

"Oh that? We were playing a game; we're both movie buffs, so we would give a movie quote and the other person would have to name the movie it came from. You can make it as easy or as hard as you want. You can even add who said it, what year it was made, the director…it can get pretty difficult."

"Sounds like fun. We should play it sometime."

"We've got a long plane ride ahead of us…we can play during the flight— but first I want to hear all about the property plans!"

Whatever Ana wants…Ana gets.

**APOV**

As soon as we got to the tarmac, I practically peed in my pants with excitement. I'm going to Seattle, and on a private jet! I see Christian eyeing me with a huge smile on his face. I guess my over excitement is kinda funny to him. I feel like I've suddenly got four older brothers who are constantly looking out for my well-being. I just keep reminding myself that it wouldn't be incestuous if I slept with Christian! I'll just keep that little bit to myself though…

As we enter the plane, we're greeted by a beautifully stunning woman. She's all legs and boobs, perfect skin, teeth and not a hair out of place. Naturally, I feel like Steve Buscemi next to her and my self-esteem takes a quick nose dive.

"Welcome aboard, Mister Grey, Mister Taylor and Mister Sawyer; you must be Miss Steele. It's lovely to meet you. May I offer any of you a drink before take-off?"

"Not at the moment Audrey, but thank you." With a nod at Christian, and a wink at me, she heads to parts unknown.

I become quiet— too quiet. I suddenly feel panicked. _What the hell am I doing here? How did this happen? _I just know I'm going to be heartbroken in a very short time. Call it female intuition, a gut feeling, but it's just something I've always had—and I've always been right. This is not going to end well. I need to leave; I need to go home—now.

Christian quietly sits next to me and takes my hands, stopping me from unbuckling myself. "It's okay Ana, relax. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I'm not afraid of flying Christian."

"I know…" He squeezes my hand. "By the way…" he whispers, "Audrey is a lesbian— if she's looking at anyone here, it's you. Now I promise you, we're going to have a fantastic time. You won't ever want to leave."

I'm looking deeply at him. Something about him gives me peace, and the desire to not hold back with anything; I don't need to with him. "That's what I'm afraid of…" Before he can respond, the pilot comes on the intercom and announces our departure information just as Elliot comes and sits across from us.

"So bro, I'm already getting some ideas based on what we had talked about. I was thinking the theater we can keep it as it is, but make it available to schools to use for performances, local theater companies, maybe even special free performance nights or charity events." Audrey interrupts briefly to give Elliot the drink he requested, and then she quickly departed when she realized we were mid- conversation.

"As for the old hospital and mill, they can easily be transformed into boarding for homeless, a shelter for abused persons and their children, or a transitional place for families who are down on their luck and just need that extra bit of help to get back on their feet."

"Christian, you could even turn one of the buildings into condos or something, I mean this way maybe it will help recoup some of the money you're putting into the work." I feel kind of bad now, having suggested such money- sucking projects.

"Please, Ana. I really can afford it, and I'm not being arrogant. I'm simply stating fact. El, I love the idea for the theater. I think the hospital will be better suited for the homeless-slash-shelter. The mill will be perfect for families in need. With those, I'm thinking of having the rent be no more than thirty percent of their income— if they have one. Subsidized housing basically, but without all the government red tape."

"Another thing I've seen done is the tenants are given a break on their rent for help with maintenance issues. Trash removal, shoveling snow, basic easy interior work like changing out light bulbs and stuff." I couldn't help giving my input, as I've become extremely informed over the years with all the state and federal programs offered out there.

"Great idea Ana. I have an architect lined up already who's planning on coming back to Boston with me to really go over things. I'm also waiting to hear back from a few referrals I was given for designers, and a head-hunter to find, interview and have trained if necessary, a crew for my new construction company— Grey Construction East."

Audrey comes back over and informs us dinner will be served shortly as she replaces Elliot's beer with a fresh one, and asks Christian and me what we'd like to drink as well. "Champagne please, for Miss Steele and I. I'm sure the other gentlemen would prefer beer as well."

"Very good, Mister Grey. Oh, Miss Steele, I love your shoes! They're just too cute," She adds with a sheepish smile on her quickly flushing face.

"Oh, um thanks. They're just Converse. Very comfortable." I shrug, unsure of what I'm supposed to say right now. I don't think I've ever had a woman flirt with me before.

"She's attracted to you, ya know Ana." Christian whispers in my ear with a chuckle.

"_Shut it, Grey_! Let's eat—I'm starved!"

Elliot, Christian and I sat at the small dining table, Luke and Jason were elsewhere. As we started to eat the meal placed in front of us, I realized the help wouldn't be sitting with their boss, and I didn't feel one bit comfortable about it. "Christian, why aren't Luke and Jason joining us?"

"Because they never join me for meals, Ana—they're employees" I look at him with fire in my eyes. "Okay… what did I do wrong, you're pissed."

"Yes I am. They aren't_ just_ employees, Christian. They're your friends whether you like it or not. Trust me, friends like them are few and far between—don't be an ass and lose them." My righteous indignation hits me hard and I'm on the verge of tears.

"Ana." Christian puts his arm around me. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll ask them to join us, okay?" I nod in agreement.

Christian gets up to ask Luke and Jason to join us. Elliot just sits there smiling. "What, Elliot?"

"I don't know what you've done to him, but please—keep doing it. I've never seen him like this before."

"What do you mean— like what?"

"Human. He's kind, compassionate, funny…_fun_! I don't remember the last time I've had such a good time with my brother. Thanks for bringing him out of his funk or whatever's been going on with him all these years."

I'm stunned by this admission, but can't say anything as the men are heading over, all of them smiling and laughing. We manage to all squeeze together and have a wonderful, rich dinner followed by dessert and coffee over some intense conversation. Elliot shared how he came to be adopted by the Greys, and Luke and Jason filled me in on how they came to work with Christian as well as their pasts in the military, especially Luke's being an ex-Navy Seal.

I divulge a little more of my past to them, with a bit of liquid courage. I covered my dad's abandonment at a young age, his abusiveness and subsequent expulsion from my life when he tried to reconnect with me; my mother's struggle as a single parent to three young girls, and how I've known hunger and poverty. Not having the cool clothes or toys all my peers had because she just couldn't afford it. And my desperation for male attention which led to our hysterical conversation of my previous dates last night over margaritas and enchiladas.

"Can I ask you something, Ana?" Luke bravely chimes in. "I've just been wondering why you don't seem to have any close friends yourself. I mean, you're so funny and intelligent I'm surprised you don't have tons of friends or men throwing themselves at you."

"Well thanks for the compliment Luke. It's pretty easy to explain actually…" I take a deep breath and a few more sips of champagne. "I was left to my own devices growing up. I was extremely shy and quiet— surprising I know, but true nonetheless. Both of my sisters would eventually gang up on me, and as we reached our teen years it was made clear to me I wasn't wanted, needed or even liked. Mom was too busy or too tired from working so much to notice or even care about bickering teenagers. It wasn't until just a few years ago I found out my younger sister was going around telling everyone I happened to meet and start a friendship with a bunch of lies and rumors about me. The biggest one being that I was psycho. I'm not and never was— I have a depressive disorder called dysthymia."

"With a rough start in life like that, I'm not surprised!" Elliot chimes in.

Christian has wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, kissing me on the forehead when I look up at him. "I'm honored that you trust us, Ana. It can't be easy for you to feel comfortable or protected."

"You'd be right. I do have major trust issues. Not to get too detailed, but I learned those I trusted as I grew up were not good people. My trust was misused, which led to sexual assault, attempted date rapes, and an ill-conceived relationship with a male therapist I once had. I was under-age, but he convinced me I could trust him and only him. He used that trust to make my appointments time for us to have sex in this weird way of him teaching me how to trust men again. Obviously didn't work."

I see Christians jaw set at this revelation. I'm grateful for Taylor asking me what happened with him. "Oh, one day a coworker of his walked right in. She had no idea the office was being used. She had just had a baby and needed a quiet, private space to pump her breast milk. She came in, saw me naked, and bent over his desk and him fucking me from behind. My tears alerted her to the fact that it really wasn't mutual— I was a kid who was manipulated. The police were called, he was arrested, fired, lost his license and is serving out a ten to fifteen year sentence. I was apparently not the only one he practiced this form of 'therapy' on." I grab the champagne and refill my flute. "When my mom found out, she didn't say much. She just cried and said she failed me, and was a terrible mother to not see what was happening. It became all about her, like it always did, especially if it didn't focus on either of my sisters. In her eyes, they could do no wrong. I can't stifle my anger, and take a deep slow breath before continuing.

"So yes, trust is a major issue for me, especially with men."

"How come you trusted me so completely right away?"

"Because, Christian: I trust my gut instinct implicitly. I knew the moment I locked eyes with you, that you were a good man under that stuffy business demeanor. And I was right. And I knew you'd never put me in harm's way, so Jason and Luke you obviously trust with your life. Elliot here is family, and is too down to earth and honest to be a bad guy. Besides, I know you'd kill him if he ever got out of line!"

"Well, I think this calls for a toast!" Christian says as he fills all the glasses with champagne. The beers that were being drunk were put on the table and we all raised our twinkling beverages. "To Ana; the most amazing person to ever enter any of our lives…_thank fuck for that_!"

We all laughingly agree with a collective "Cheers" before finishing off our drinks.

"Alright, enough of this emotional shit. Jeez you guys are a bunch of women!" I start laughing hysterically from the alcohol, and adrenaline that always hits me when I discuss my past.

They laugh with me before telling me to shut it, and Christian even tickles me a little. "Okay, Okay! I have an idea. You guys up to playing a few games with Luke and me?"

They agree, and so it begins; our very loud game of movie trivia. I'm surprised how quickly time has flown by as we're landing. Elliot is in the lead, but with a promise that the game isn't over.

We depart the jet and make our way to two black SUV's that will take us all back to Christian's penthouse. I'm so excited I can't sit still. He holds my hand on the ride over, smiling continuously at me. When we arrive we take the elevator all the way to the top where we're greeted by Gail Jones; housekeeper, cook, and Jason Taylor's fiancé. She's kind and beautiful. Very poised and elegant, exuding class just in the way she carries herself. She kindly shows me around, and takes me to a guest room where my bags are already sitting. I'm instructed to help myself to anything in the kitchen, anytime, and if I need anything just let her know and she'll take care of it for me. I love her already. My gut hasn't let me down yet!

Christian says he has some calls to make, and will be in his office for the next few hours, so I tell him I'm going to shower, change and maybe just read a book or something before going to bed. I'm exhausted and a good three hours ahead on my timeline, but my excitement has me unable to relax just yet.

After I shower and get into comfortable pajamas, I decide to wander around a bit. I find the whole place intimidating; it's a massive space, but feels so empty and cold. It's almost sad. Maybe he's just as lonely as I've been my whole life. I come to one door and find it locked. _Hmmm, what are we hiding, Mister Grey…_

I make my way to the kitchen and find a bottle of water which I guzzle_. _I'm so thirsty and dehydrated from the flight and all the champagne. I start looking through the cabinets, being completely nosey, when I find a set of keys. I can't help but wonder if they are for that locked door I came across. Before I can process the idea of sneaking a peak at _Pandora's Box,_ I hear Christian's voice coming from his office. I can't help but listen in as I get closer to the door.

"_Yes, Mother, I'll bring her by. And tell Mia I'm going to need her help as well…she really is mom, very sweet and funny; but I feel so badly for her she's had such a rough life. I mean, I know I had a rough start but this poor girl is still living it…I can't help it mom, it breaks my heart. I know, she's just my friend…well Elliot's a liar—she's just my friend. There's nothing going on between us. I don't think of her that way, she's more of another little sister, except she's not as annoying as Mia…I am, and I will. Call tomorrow and let me know. Goodnight Mother." _

_Well damn_…why am I so upset at his revelation? I mean it's not like I haven't heard him say it before. I'm a friend, like a sister to him. _Fuck!_ I guess I like him a lot more than I realized, and this is pure, complete disappointment. I've been friend-zoned. _What do you have to say to that, gut?_ You lied—you had me convinced he felt more for me then he was letting on…

I quietly head back to my room and lay in bed. I get one page into Thomas Hardy's Tess of the D'Urbervilles before breaking down in tears.

**CPOV**

_Why do I feel like I just lied?_ I keep telling everyone how Ana is just my friend, it's almost become a mantra. But the more I say it out loud, the less I believe it. What if we _did_ become more than friends? I don't know how to date or be romantic. I've only ever had sexual contracts, so this is all new territory for me. I need to see her, right now.

I head to her room and listen at the door. It's quiet, except for an occasional soft noise that I can't place. It takes two minutes of listening for me to realize she's crying. Part of me wants to run—I have no clue how to handle an emotional woman. But another part wants to go in there and hold her. I go for option number two, and gently open her door. She makes no acknowledgement of my presence, so I just stand there watching her. My eyes follow the grace of every single one of her womanly curves. My breath hitches at my realization of how much this beautiful, tender woman has been so horribly treated, and it makes me want to envelope her in my protection.

My mind starts to drift all over the place, wondering what people would think and say if they saw us together. Would her weight be brought up in magazines and newspapers, making her feel worse about herself? Could I handle the stigma of dating a woman who's clearly not a size four even though she's more beautiful than any woman I've ever met? I don't want to hurt her, nor do I want her hurt by others opinions and comments. I don't know what to do…

Suddenly, clarity. "Christian, is that you?" I hear her ask through a strained voice. Yes, she has most definitely been crying, and my heart that first came alive the night I met this woman, is about to break.

"Yes, Ana, It's just me. Are you okay?"

"I don't know…I can't stop crying…" Her tears still flowing as she speaks.

I know what I have to do. What I want to do. I go to her. _Fuck it._ Fuck them- anyone who dares to think a negative thought of this woman. Since when have I cared what people thought of me and what I do? I would not have amassed such a large fortune or own such a successful company if others opinions mattered.

I hurry to her bed and still clothed, I lay down beside her. When I wrap my arms around her, her back to my chest, her sobs increase. I have no idea what's wrong, but I can't help but wonder if the conversation on the plane has upset her. Diving back into all that past hurt can make it feel fresh and bright in your mind.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm here, Ana. I'll protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Her sobbing starts to subdue a little. She turns over enough to be able to see me.

"Thank you, Christian. I feel so safe with you; I know I can trust you—always."

_God, that look in her eyes!_ She's killing me. I haven't had sex in about a month and she's making me want to fuck her senseless. But I can't, she needs my friendship right now, not another guy trying to take advantage of her. "Of course, Sweetie. Always. Now you need to try to get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me a little while? Please?"

"If you'd really like me to, of course I will."

She smiles slightly. "Thank you…Christ—"

I can't help myself. I have to kiss her. I'm taking a huge risk- she could flip out and beat the shit out of me. Or…she could kiss me back…which seems to be what's happening. _Maybe she feels the same as I do after all?_ Her lips are so warm, soft and swollen from her crying. She opens her mouth just enough to allow me entry, which causes her to take in a sharp breath before letting me take control of her lips, her tongue. My hands are slowly feeling her softness, and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Her body screams deliciously of feminity, and I'm here to answer her call. Her hands are on my face, in my hair, and I'm completely taken over by chills; my desire for her that strong.

I have to stop…I can't do this to her. If I don't stop now I don't think I ever will, and I don't want either of us regretting it. I manage to abruptly pull away from our passion and look at her, both of us breathless. "Oh God, Ana…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I don't want to hurt…"

"It's okay, Christian, really. We were in the moment…I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Please. Please don't go away. I need you…Stay with me."

I stand up and undress to my briefs before pulling back the covers and the two of us crawl in, back to the way we started; her back to my chest. "Christian? I couldn't help but notice, but…congratulations."

"What? Congratulations for what?"

"For the huge freakin' package poking me in the back right now!" She giggles, and it's the best sound in the world— it means she's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm seriously humbled by all the great reviews. Really. You all just give me that little boost of self-worth at the perfect time. I could be really depressed and having a horrible day and then I check my mail and see I've gotten a review and just like that there's a smile on my face. But I also must thank my friend and beta, who makes me just that much better. She's taught me so much, and always has a brilliant idea when I don't think something is worded right. Not to mention my use of commas, quotation marks, **_**'to italics or not to italics'**_**, and especially apostrophes— which I think I was absent for the day they covered that in school. I thank her for making me seem smarter than I am, and for making the **_**werdz**_** on the pages so much better. HEHE Love ya! **

**Just two quick things I want to discuss with all of you. A couple of people—one rude, one not—mentioned my constantly bringing up Ana's weight. Yes, I understand and I see your point. But let me explain. Christian is in the public eye all the time, even though he's never been seen out with another woman. He is first of all surprised to be attracted to a type of woman he hasn't been before. He isn't sure why; is it because he never really looked? Or has he been so programmed in his own psychosis to only be attracted to woman who resembled his birth mother? (An issue I find more bothersome than anything having to do with a person's weight!). He's smart and practical. He knows they will be scrutinized- especially her. He can handle it, but he's not so sure about her. Will she be hurt? He's trying to protect her from that. The more he looks at her or touches her, the less he notices her 'weight' and only sees Ana. Don't worry; I planned on addressing the media attention to her weight at some point. **

**Another person asked for more details basically of what Ana's physique looks like. I totally get it—it helps to picture her better. I have her pictured in my head, I guess I took that for granted and didn't think to share that much detail. But since you asked my dear friend…I did post some pictures of plus size women on my Pinterest page to help you out…but basically I picture her no taller than like 5'4", perhaps a size 12 or so. Give or take a size. Hourglass figure, busty but not clownishly big (I think you know what I mean…), and most importantly to me—she doesn't have a flat stomach. She has a belly. It's not hanging to her knees or anything… (Mine used to, so I can say that.). But she does have a belly. She's thick, curvy, and gorgeous. Marilyn Monroe comes to mind, as does several of the older generation of Hollywood heavyweights—no pun intended. I still can't picture Dakota heavier than she is though…go figure. It's like picturing a fat Barbie doll; it's just impossible without it being a meme or something! **

**Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page. Some of the pictures just give you an idea of how sexy curves are. ktessie/3000-miles/**

**Okay, I'm shutting up now…enjoy our darling Ana in Seattle!**

**Chapter 8**

**APOV Sat night into Sun morning**

Ugh! Just one hot kiss and I'm beyond horny now. If he hadn't stopped on his own, I sure as hell wasn't going to! I was incapable of stopping him. But I guess it's for the best. I'd hate to ruin our friendship. But what do I do now? I'm falling in love with him. I should pull away so I don't get hurt. But I can't stay away from him. He's like an addiction. I really wish I had a mom around to talk to about these things…I fall asleep happier than I've ever been, wrapped up in Christian's arms.

I could get used to this.

When I wake up in the morning, Christian is gone, but he's left a note on the pillow next to me:

***You looked so peaceful, didn't want to wake you. Come on down when you're ready. – C.***

With a perma-smile, I head to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I decide on wearing my usual jeans and t-shirt, and a lightweight zip-up sweatshirt. My hair I put in a ponytail, and I apply just a small amount of makeup. When I walk into the kitchen, I find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar having coffee.

"Well good morning, Ana! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. That bed is so freakin' comfortable! How about you?"

"Surprisingly well, actually…I've never slept in a bed with another woman before. That was a first for me."

"How is that possible? I know for certain that you're not a virgin…so…what? You just love 'em and leave 'em? That doesn't sound like you at all." I'm so disappointed in him.

"No, Ana, it's nothing like that…it's complicated."

"And I'm smart, so start explaining." Oh no, Grey, you're not getting out of this one!

He finishes off his coffee and takes a deep breath. "Let's just say it was all about sex and not about relationships per se. It's a long story and I promise I'll explain—but not right now. You need to sit and eat breakfast. We have a full day ahead of us!"

"All right Grey, I'm letting you off the hook this time." I say with resignation as I grab coffee and some food that Gail had left out for us. "Now, what are we doing today?"

He tells me how he's made plans for the whole week for me—himself included, if he can get out of some work commitments. He's arranged for me to see all that Seattle has to offer, including the best restaurants and hottest clubs. He knows I'm not the biggest party girl, but it's something we have to do at least one night as a favor to his sister, Mia. As he's describing the places we'll visit, Taylor enters the kitchen and says that Mia has arrived.

His _little_ sister? Yeah right! She's tall, beautiful and just a fireball of energy. I feel like a dead battery next to the Energizer Bunny! She greets Christian first with a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to me.

"Ana, it's so nice to meet you. Elliot has told me all about you, and I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." She greets me the same as she did her brother before taking my arm and walking me into the great room where we sit and talk for an hour or so. She tells me all about Paris and her culinary skills, then that's immediately followed by her being unsure what she wants to be when she 'grows up'.

Her chattiness actually relaxes me—it means less talking that I have to do. But then the questions begin; about my family, boyfriends, school, how Christian and I met, music, books, my interests…you name it, she asked it faster than a bullet train. Apparently when Elliot told her about me, he was less than forthcoming with the details. But when she mentioned shopping and having a spa day with her, their mom and a friend is when I got really nervous.

"I'm really not much of a shopper. I usually run in and grab whatever I see first and rush out."

"But Ana, we have to go look for gowns for the gala, as well as a cocktail dress for dinner Friday night!"

I'm bewildered as I look around the room for Christian. When I find him, he's got a look on his face that tells me Mia mentioned something she wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I was going to discuss it with you, I just hadn't had a chance yet." He walks over, and crouches down so he's eye level with me. "My mother has a gala every year for a charity that we started together. It's formal, and I usually only go for an hour or so but I was thinking with you here, maybe you'd like to be my date?"

I'm trying very hard not to smile or show my hand. "And the dinner?"

"My mom wants to have a dinner party to meet you and basically introduce you to the Grey family, a few friends and business associates."

"The whole family, Christian? No pressure there or anything!" I lean back in my seat and take a deep breath. "Dinner Friday night and when's the gala?"

"The following Saturday night…" he answers sheepishly. He knew about this, and thought he could try to convince me to stay longer than just a week. I guess he's pulling out all the stops to make sure I really don't want to go back!

"Dinner was supposed to be a surprise, and that's when I was going to ask you about staying for the gala. I was thinking next week we could check out schools for you to finish up your degree, and possibly even line up some interviews for you." He doesn't peel his eyes off mine for a second, but I catch Mia in my peripheral vision cringing at the news that she blew the whistle on his surprise.

_Damn him and those smoldering eyes!_ "What the hell!" I say as I throw up my arms in defeat. "Wait, I have to call work and make sure they have someone who can cover for me…oh shit, what am I going to do for money when I get back? I'll have lost two weeks' pay!"

"Ana, please relax and enjoy your visit here. I already spoke to Ben and it's handled. As for your expenses during your stay here, I've already had Taylor pay them till the end of the year…and before you say anything, I wanted to do it so I did it. Don't be disagreeable and stubborn!"

It takes a minute for me to close my gaping jaw, and let what he just said sink in. I should protest, but I know it's a futile effort; he already said it's done and for me to not be stubborn, so maybe I'll just go with it. I can always pay him back…one of these decades. "But are you sure you don't mind me being here that long? I mean I'm staying at your place, you're paying for all my food, travel, my bills, and other expenses…"

He silences me with a finger to my lips. "I can more than afford it, believe me. And I want to. It makes me happy to have you here and to be taking care of you." With that, I resign myself to the fact that I can relax and have fun, and not worry about anything. However, I won't overstay my welcome. I smile and give a meek thank you right before he stands and kisses my forehead.

_Damn it! My lips are just a little lower!_

He lets Mia know its okay and he's not mad at her, and then the three of us are off to meet up with Elliot and spend the day exploring Seattle.

**CPOV**

I'm so relieved she didn't flip out when I revealed my plans to her. I can be a sneaky son of a bitch when I want to be. And as usual—I got my way. I've got two weeks to convince her to move here. Once she's here, maybe I can figure out what the hell's going on between us, and either she'll laugh in my face and just stay my friend, or who knows…maybe I'll get to feel those luscious curves without her clothing in the way.

I have yet to disclose the nature of my sexual preferences and I'm terrified that when I do I'll lose her. I'll just have to bide my time and go with the flow. In the meantime, I just want to enjoy her company, spoil her rotten whether she wants me to or not, and laugh our asses off at everything and anything. I just want time with my girl in-between work.

By Thursday night, Ana and Mia have become close friends, we all have inside jokes with each other and we're all extremely relaxed, more than before. Mia and Ana went shopping for something to wear to dinner tomorrow night as well as something for the club tonight. Of course I sent Sawyer with them and he's been keeping me updated. He's also been keeping tabs on everything Ana likes and is adding it to the items we'll be purchasing—something she knows nothing about. If I'm going to get her here, get her in school and working, she's going to need a wardrobe to match. As cute as she looks in t-shirts, jeans and Converse, she can't wear that everywhere.

While Ana and Mia are still getting dressed for tonight's _dance extravaganza_ as Mia calls it, I get a call from Welch.

"_I looked into Miss Steele's computer as you asked, Sir, and nothing is popping out at me. She hasn't made any online dating profiles, nor is she in any chat rooms. Everything looks to be PG-rated. Mostly internet searches of you, your business, schools and employment opportunities in Seattle that would suit her."_

"That's good news, Welch. Thank you. But it still doesn't explain how she met this guy she was seeing. He doesn't seem too interested in her which I find strange. If she were mine, I wouldn't want her hanging out with me!"

"_I honestly can't say, Mister Grey. Perhaps it was a patron of the restaurant?"_

"No, I don't think so. Sawyer would've told me. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Did you see anything at all in her file?"

"_Nothing really, Sir other than what she already told you; her therapist raping her, her family being screwed up, her hospitalizations for depression... I'm not sure if she told you this or not, but it appears she's tried to commit suicide at least twice from what I could find."_

"That I was not aware of…" _My poor Ana, feeling like that was your only way out from the pain you've had to endure. I will guarantee her nothing but happiness for the rest of her life—with or without me._

"_The good news is her former therapist is still in prison…let's see… we did find her father; he's in New York—married with three older children. Her mother and sisters are all in Arizona."_

"I'll deal with her family later…what else can you tell me about her?"

"_She's a smart girl. Her last semester at school she had a four-point-zero GPA. She can pretty much find a good job anywhere, so she should be just fine if she chooses to move to Seattle, Sir. She's also been volunteering whenever she can; and yes, her bank account is abysmal. I don't know how she's been living on what she makes."_

"She hasn't been living; only just surviving…thank you, Welch." I hang up with him just in time to see the girls are coming down the stairs, ready to party. Ana looks stunning. She's forgone her usual wardrobe of jeans and t-shirt for a fun white lace mini dress, matching chunky shoes, and costume cocktail ring of a white rose. Her hair is down and has been fixed to perfection, and her makeup is strong to offset the softness of her dress. Her lips are a deep red, the color of ox blood, her eyes are striking, done just right so the gold and green flecks are truly brought out of the hazel. I'm struck dumb; I didn't realize how fantastic and long her legs could look. Her figure is flattered without being put on display in an attempt to garner attention. But she'll get just that: a lot of attention. I make a mental note to keep a close eye on her.

"Wow, ladies! You both look amazing!" I give them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. I can feel my temperature rise when I'm near Ana. Now I know—I want her. No, I _need_ her. I have to keep her here. "Ana, in honor of your first visit to Seattle, I've got a surprise for you."

"Christian, you really didn't need to do anything for me. You paid for this whole outfit— not to mention the manicures, pedicures, as well as hair and makeup for both me and Mia. I'm so grateful—I've never felt so beautiful in my life!"

Her admission makes me smile; I think it's the first time I've heard her say anything positive about herself. "It makes me happy to do it. So here; take this as well, and just enjoy it, okay?"

"Are you bossing me around again, Grey? 'Cause you may just win this time!" She laughs as she takes the Cartier box from me. She rips into it like a starving person at a buffet.

At first she's speechless, just staring at the objects in the box. Followed by high pitched _'oh my God'_s' and a little jumping up and down. "_Christian_, are you kidding me right now? _Holy shit_! I know these aren't rhinestones!" She laughs again as she takes them from the box and places them in her ears; two-carat, flawless, round diamond stud earrings. Beautiful and classic—just like her.

"You said you didn't need nice jewelry because you had no place to wear it to…well, now you have both." I say as she gently wipes the few tears that have fallen from her eyes.

After she has them in, Mia is 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over them. With tears still in her eyes, she smiles at me, leans in and places a soft, gentle, all too quick kiss on my lips. And damn it, if that didn't go right to my groin!

"Are we just about ready to go?" I inquire loudly. Elliot, Gail, Jason and Luke come from the kitchen area and join us. "I figured we'd go eat first, and then we can go dancing—if that's alright with you, _Princess Mia_."

"You want to buy me things _and _feed me? I'm fine with that, big brother!" She almost shouts.

"Ana, you look good enough to eat!" Elliot hangs all over Ana, hugging her and kissing both her cheeks as if he's from the other side of the pond. What a tool. Hands off El! Brother or not, I _will_ fight you to the death before I let you near her!

Before I can interrupt them, Jason pulls me aside. "Thank you, Sir for inviting Gail along with us. I think it makes her happy to be included. I know she's crazy about Ana—but aren't we all?"

"You're both very welcome, Jason. I'm happy to have her join us. She's a big part of the team. I'm just sorry I didn't think of it before…" _I'm ashamed really_. Gail is like an aunt or big sister to me, and integral to my life. She knows more than even Jason I think because she's the one who does the laundry, and cleans—especially the playroom. I need to keep her happy. NDA or not, she's not someone I want to piss off or risk losing. "And Ana really likes you guys. She feels safe and comfortable around you and Luke, and I think she needs that female bond with someone other than Mia. I can tell that she cares a great deal for Gail in just the few short days she's been here. She said they bonded over some things during a late night chat. She'd kill me if I didn't invite her along!" I laugh as I head back towards the group.

"I believe we're all ready to head out. Ladies first." And with that, we make our way to the vehicles—with me staring at Ana's gorgeous ass the whole way. Damn it! How do I talk to her about this? I know she considers me just her friend, maybe even just a brother.

But I want more…even though I have no idea what that means. I do know it includes going beyond just a contractual agreement for sex—and that scares the shit out of me.

I've been quiet on the ride over, deep in thought. When we arrive at the restaurant, Ana insists on no special treatment; she wants me to experience life like the rest of the 'serfs', which means no private room, no private anything.

Like I've said before; what Ana wants…Ana gets.

**APOV**

I can't freaking believe he bought me diamond earrings! I've never owned a real piece of jewelry in my life! I'm so excited to be here, yet humbled by his kindness. My insecurity rears its ugly head, constantly asking me: _Why you? What's so special about you? Why not some rich bitch, or plastic surgery addict, or model? Does he just pity you? _It's getting harder and harder to silence her…

I love my earrings, the dress, everything. He is such a nice guy; I still can't believe he's not attached to someone already. I know he's got a story—maybe that will explain it. I just want to sit back and enjoy this time with my new friends, since I have no idea when it may come to an end. I just hope he doesn't grow tired of me and decides to throw me away. I'm not sure I could handle that.

Just as my nerves start to reach their peak, the waiter arrives with wine for all of us. I quickly down a glass and refill it before anyone else has even taken a sip. They were too busy looking at the menus to notice my desperate attempt to silence my inner demons. I do have anxiety medication with me I can take, but then I'd be sleepy and everyone would ask why and what I'm taking. I'd rather not go there, at least for the night.

We all order something different so we can share, on top of the appetizers and four more bottles of wine Christian ordered for the table. We discuss the club and music preferences while waiting for our food. Before I know it, I've had three glasses of wine and I'm already tipsy. I don't want a repeat of the Mexican restaurant and the hangover that wouldn't die, so I turn to water instead.

The waiter places my steak, potato and salad in front of me, and then Elliot's pasta in front of him. "Really Elliot— Pasta?"

"Yeah—why? What's wrong with pasta?" He seems almost offended at my question.

"Because—I'm in all white! I'm a klutz, so I'm pretty sure I'll be _wearing_ that at some point!"

Everyone laughs at me and tosses me their napkins, which I start covering my dress with—much to the table's enjoyment. When the waiter returns to ask if we need anything else, we all reply in unison. "Napkins, please!" He notices me covered in all of them, and tries to stifle his laugh as he steps away to bring more.

We have a fantastic dinner, sharing food, ideas for the 'Boston project' as it's now called, and dating advice for each of us single people. We can't help how loud we've become; now I understand why Christian wanted a private room. Well, I can't change that now, so we may as well go with it. When Elliot gets up to use the restroom, I can't help but call after him, "_Charlie! Light a match!_" In a near perfect Scottish accent. Luke and Jason are both screaming "So I Married an Axe Murderer!" as the rest of us crack up watching Elliot try not to pee himself as he walks to the bathroom. Of course this leads to our favorite game once again, although it wasn't planned. I think it's the best game yet.

As we are finishing up our meal, Mia is heading back to the table after going to fix her face. It's the perfect opportunity for our new inside joke. Out of nowhere, I yell "_Shatner!"_, and nearly fall off my seat when I watch Mia continue walking towards us, but now with much more exaggerated movements. Everyone is looking at her, and most are laughing watching her. She reaches us, and in her best Captain Kirk she announces, "I, almost…nearly peed…myself, just now!"

When we are back in the car headed for the club, Christian asks me about the 'Shatner' game. I explain when you're with someone and they yell 'Shatner'; you have to overact whatever it is that you're currently doing. It's so random, and hysterically funny; especially if you're the type of person who doesn't mind making a fool of themselves in public. This is Mia perfectly.

When we arrive at the club, we are let right in. I feel badly cutting in line, and I can't help but notice some of the dirty looks we get. But this is Christian Grey; his turf, his city. I'm just not used to this kind of treatment. We are led to a VIP section where even more alcohol flows. Of course I get the look and lecture from Christian about drinking too much.

"Am I going to have to carry you home and put you to bed again, Miss Steele?"

"_You wish_…don't worry, I have no desire to have a hangover. I promise I'll be careful. Okay?"

"Good, I'm glad." And with that I get a small squeeze around my shoulders, and a fist-bump. _Great, I think I've definitely been friend-zoned!_

The dance music is playing; Gail, Mia and I are all dancing. Of course the boys are watching us like a hawk, being overprotective as they are. A couple of guys come over and dance with us, however when they get grabby we don't hesitate telling them to take a hike. I understand this is what happens at clubs, but we're really saving lives; if we didn't turn them away, our men would obliterate them. During a rare break in the music, we decide to get some water. Of course, we aren't alone, and the male part of our group isn't far behind us. As we are finishing our refreshing drinks and making our way back to the dance floor, we pass a small group of people. Six people total, an even mixture of men and women. One of the women looks particularly unhappy, as she clearly doesn't want 'her guys' advances. I feel her pain—I really do. We make eye contact and I smile at her, and she back at me.

And then because nothing can ever go smoothly, the shit hits the fan. I hear a male voice mention my 'large assets', and my 'fat ass'. It's not the first time I've been called names in public, especially by some drunken loser, but I've had enough. I'm not fat, I'm healthy, not skinny, and I know I'm somewhat attractive. I usually tell people, "I don't scare small children". I don't want to make a scene, and decide to deal with it later, quietly, so I continue walking.

"I _said_ get your hand off my ass!" I hear from the woman I just made eye contact with in a show of solidarity. I can't just ignore that, I refuse to let any man try to go where he's not welcomed. I stop in my tracks and begin to turn around. Mia, Gail, and the others are already way ahead of me, as I had slowed down considerably with the first comments about my breasts and ass.

Before I even look in this dick's eyes, he's speaking to me. "See, even the fat chick is having fun. I guarantee someone's going to be mounting that beast tonight! I wonder who the lucky bull rider is gonna be!" The douchebag starts howling at his own jokes, a couple of his friends laugh along with him.

I see everyone heading over quickly—especially Luke and Jason, who are trying to restrain Christian from a fistfight that could end up all over the news. I simply place my hand up telling them to stop. I simply say, "I've got this." To which Luke calls me Opie—a nod to a character on one of our mutual favorite shows, _Sons of Anarchy_.

Luke simply steps back, folds his arms across his massive chest, and tells our group, "Just watch…this should be good." Christian is still chomping at the bit—I realize my pun in my head and giggle.

"Wow. That one is so old, next thing you're gonna tell me is that I'm so fat, someone once swerved to avoid hitting me and ran out of gas!

That was one of the better ones…I'm telling you, I've heard a lot through the years like; 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking? No, because I'm not thinking about Twinkies' or 'Ana Steele—turning treadmills into clothing racks since two-thousand and five!' How about, 'I wouldn't say you're fat but when you sit around the house, you sit around the house!' Oooh, or, 'You're so fat, that when you went to school you sat next to everybody!' And who could forget, 'I wouldn't say you're fat, but you have more chins than a Hong Kong telephone directory.'"

And as always, the manly man looks visibly uncomfortable. Men like him make me sick: they pick on who they believe is weaker than them just so they can appear to be some big shot to others—and sadly, to themselves.

I keep going, watching as he starts to shift uncomfortably on his feet. "'If there's enough room to spell 'Bootylicious' on the back of your pants, then I'm pretty sure it isn't.' or 'You're fat—don't sugarcoat it because you'll eat that too.' And one of my personal favorites, 'You're so fat, that the only thing stopping you from going to Weight Watchers is the door.' And this gem! 'Behind every fat person there's someone beautiful. No seriously, you're in the way!' Oh yeah, and what about, 'Hey I forgot to tell you: the bakery called, they said they want their rolls back!"

By this point, we've attracted a crowd. Even the DJ is waiting with baited breath to see what happens. I'll throw a few more at him; knock him down a few pegs. I start taking small steps, looking at some of those who've become curious by this freak-show.

"'I've been told that inside every fat person, there's someone beautiful... I'm just wondering who the hell you ate!' 'You're so fat, I took a picture of you last Christmas and its still printing!' This one was from middle school—'You're the reason god created double doors.' 'When you stepped on the scale I thought my phone number popped up… You're so fat that you sweat mayonnaise... You're so fat, your blood type is Ragu. And lastly; to my big girls, 'If you've ever felt bad about your body remember that Sir Mix A Lot has never released a song called "Baby Got Hip Bones"!'"

I glance over and see Luke and Jason just smiling away, Mia and Gail stunned but laughing, but Christian looks concerned, and actually angry. I'll have to have a talk with him and explain this is very much a part of my life. There's always been something about me that draws the scum of the earth to try to hurt me. I think it's the way I've always carried myself…but the last year or so I've gotten a lot more confident. Confident or fed up with other peoples bullshit.

Turning my attention back to the piece of shit, I say, "I could hit you with some equally insulting come-backs, like; oh look, it can talk!Quit trying to sweet-talk me…I already told you, I'm not into pricks. You need to pick on a fat girl to get attention? What's the matter, don't you get enough at home? Does your mommy not love you? Were you not breast-fed as an infant? Or there's always; I'll respond to that after I'm done with this Big Mac. You're lucky my fat prevents me from seeing who said that. I swear I'll sit on you!"

The gathered crowd is listening intently, waiting and watching to see what either of us will do next.

"Now see—I can go on and on. I can continue to insult you back, we could banter back and forth like a tennis match, eventually probably getting to the '_Yo' momma_' jokes, but I'd rather not waste any more of my time on someone of such little consequence on my life." I'm rewarded with applause and some pats on the back, as well as some cat-calls from the crowd of onlookers. I step closely to the offender and tell him, "You don't have to disrespect and insult others simply to hold your own ground. If you do, that shows how shaky your own position is."

Completely finished dealing with assholes, I look at the girl who's '_with_' him, that I felt comradery with earlier, and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Ana, my friends and I are having a great time over in the _VIP_ section. You're more than welcome to join us." As we're speaking, I see my group make their way back to our section, Christian lagging behind, still keeping an eye on me.

She jumps on the opportunity and is quickly shaking hands with me. "Thank you so much. That guy is _such an asshole_! It was a blind date…I'm really sorry for his comments. I'm so embarrassed he said that to you. I don't think you're fat at all. You're beautiful!"

"Oh, thanks." As we reach the table, my friends all start cheering, and Elliot cracks up after screaming, 'Roxanne'! Another movie shout out, based on the play Cyrano De Bergerac. The lead actor is challenged to come up with twenty jokes better than 'big nose'. He proceeds to go on giving additional jokes about his large nose to a bar full of patrons.

Elliot gives me a high –five as the others tell me how surprised they are that someone would treat me like that, but that I handled him better than the bouncers ever could. I really don't want to discuss it further as I find it all humiliating, so I just wave them off, and introduce my new friend. "So, here we are—this is the gang. Gang, this is…"

"Kate. Kate Kavanagh. I'm sorry; I just realized I didn't mention it earlier. It's wonderful to meet all of you. Thank you to Ana for getting me away from that prick!"

"Kavanagh…why is that name so familiar?" Christian is speaking to himself, out loud. "I know your father. He and I have done business together in the past. How is he?"

"You know my father? He's well, thanks for asking…and you are?"

"Christian Grey; A pleasure to meet you Miss Kavanagh."

"Yes—I remember you, well your name I mean. My dad will never forget doing business with you. I remember him saying that for someone so young, you really gave him an education. I'm not sure if he meant it as a compliment, or an insult to himself."

Kate and Christian continue chatting about their familial link, as Gail and Mia grab Luke and Jason on to the dance floor. I see Elliot just staring at our new acquaintance; yeah, he's into her. Good for him! I make my way onto the floor and dance with everyone. Thankfully, I'm not left to my own devices, and I now find many men interested in dancing and talking with me. I guess my comedic display of conviction has garnered some attention! However, I see Christian is still talking with Kate, and seems to have forgotten all about me. Elliot looks like a third wheel. _What the hell was I thinking bringing a gorgeous girl like that over to meet my hot, rich, amazing friend? _Well, fuck it—I'm getting a drink!

I'm waiting at the bar for my drink, when I'm approached by an attractive man. He's got black hair, blue eyes, sexy scruff, and is in jeans and a designer shirt. He's definitely got money—not Christian Grey money—but enough. We stand there chatting, he starts playing with my hair that's hanging over my shoulders. I'm downing drinks faster than I can count—I'm really going to pay for this later! But I don't care. I just don't want to feel this pain in my chest, this pain that comes with feeling I've lost something I never had, but wanted desperately.

I'm barely even paying attention to this guy, whose name has left me at the moment. Suddenly, he's leaning into me, kissing my neck gently. It feels nice but oh-so-wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, not here especially. I mean, I've had one night stands before, but I'm just really not feeling it with this dude. I'm not lonely right now, and I can't believe I'm going to admit it to myself—but I actually have self-respect. I don't have to do anything I don't want to, especially just because I need the attention. I decide to end it here and now, and put my finger up to stop his kiss. It's a good thing I did because I see Christian heading my way very quickly; he's a man on a mission.

"Ana, I was wondering where you got off to. Please, dance with me." And just like that, he's cock-blocked this stranger, and is giving me what I want more than anything—his attention.

**CPOV**

Mid conversation with Kate, I notice Ana has disappeared and Elliot looks desperate to get to know this girl. I leave the two of them to chat, while I'm searching for my Ana. When I finally find her, some _Rico Suave_ is all over her, touching her hair, kissing her neck, flirting with her. _Oh hell no. She's mine!_ Maybe not yet, but one day she will be. No way in hell am I letting her just go off with some stranger. I make my way to her, pushing people out of my way in the process, just in time to see her stop his advances any further. Thank God!

"Ana, I was wondering where you got off to. Please, dance with me." I say as I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her onto the dance floor. She hasn't stopped smiling and is looking at me like she knows a secret. She looks happy. I'm thrilled I made her feel this way, and can't resist pulling her close to me as we dance. I can feel her warmth; see that her face is flushed. I run my hands up to her hair—my hair to play with, not a stranger. It feels like silk, and she smells amazing. It's getting harder to resist just taking her the way I want. If something doesn't change soon between us, I may explode. I run my hands down her curves, feeling just how sexy she looks. She wraps her arms around my neck, her breasts pressed against my chest. I feel her breath on my neck, and I just know in my gut I could fuck her tonight—no problem. But 'fucking her' feels so wrong; she's my friend. I care about her, and swore I'd never hurt her like that, nor would I allow anyone else to hurt her.

That reminds me to get the name of that asshole from Kate. I'll teach him a lesson if he didn't already learn one from Ana. I see our group all dancing together; Gail and Jason are laughing hysterically as they try to emulate the twenty-one crowd; Luke and Mia are dancing together and naturally Luke is keeping it G-rated with my sister. And holy hell—Kate and Elliot are completely into each other, making out right there as they practically dry hump for all eyes to see. Yep, I think we've had enough and should call it a night.

When the song changes, I stop Ana and whisper to her that it's time to go. I hold her hand as we get the rest of the gang—inviting Kate to come with us. I insist that she, along with Elliot and Mia stay at the penthouse tonight. It's too late, and they've been drinking. Thankfully Jason and I only had two drinks with dinner, so he and I are the sober drivers as dinner was many hours ago.

By the time we get there, all the drinks Ana consumed one right after the other at the bar have hit her, and she's become Chatty Cathy. She's not as drunk as she was the night at the Mexican place as she's not slurring her words, and she can walk on her own. She plops down on the sofa, her short dress riding up even more. But when she crosses those fabulous legs giving me a full view of her thighs all the way up, I'm like granite in a second. _Fuck!_ She's going to be the death of me yet…

"I don't get it you guys, really…" She speaking loudly to all of us who are sitting on the couches and chairs with her, except for Gail who's getting waters for all of us. "I saw at least five other women there who had to be three times my size. I'm not fat—I'm a size twelve for Christ's sake! I'm a pretty normal, standard size for American women."

Elliot chimes in. "You're not fat at all, baby girl. You're fucking hot as shit! I saw a bunch of guys checking you out, a few even asked me about you, wanted your number."

"See? But just how my life goes, I manage to find the one jackass in a room of hundreds who will insult me and try to crush me, or make me cry or something. I'm so fucking done with it. I wish I knew why I was always the one picked out of the crowd to be persecuted." She stops and takes the water from Gail, thanking her before guzzling it down.

"I mean…okay…Marilyn Monroe, Jayne Mansfield, Jane Russell, Raquel Welch, Sophia Loren, Rita Hayworth, Mae West, Maime Van Doren, Jean Harlow…I could go on and on ad-nauseum. Those women were sex symbols, real true Hollywood stars. Women wanted to be them, men wanted to fuck 'em. Even nowadays there's an influx of models who aren't a size two, like Kate Upton, Robyn Lawly, hell even Tess Holliday just got signed to a top agency and she's a size twenty-two! But you know what; they are all stunning, and smart."

She's on a rampage, and I'm a little worried. "I don't understand why fat people are still treated so badly. Everything else we're told to accept and love our differences, be understanding of others' lives and hardships; but fat people? Game on! Say and do whatever the fuck you want to! It's so wrong…and sad. We can't ever fully know or understand another human beings behavior. Why someone is anorexic, or why someone can't lose weight or can't control using food as a substitute for love. I say, everyone, every woman is beautiful in her own way. Thin, thick, skinny, fat—whatever. We shouldn't hate or judge someone just because they don't look like what society has determined is 'ideal'. And with that, I will put my little soap box away…"

"Here, here! Ana, well said! I couldn't agree more. The thing is, is that most men prefer a woman with some meat on her bones. I think it goes back to nature and reproduction." We all chuckle at Luke's comment. "No, seriously. Haven't any of you heard through the years how the male of the species looks for a female who has a strong, healthy physique? In Italian culture, I know men prefer a woman with hips because it's believed she can carry more children…"

Gail jumps in at this point with, "I know exactly what you're saying Luke; even just over one hundred years ago, skinny women were not ideal marriage material because it was believed they wouldn't survive childbirth. Larger women were sought because they were good breeders." We all laugh at the term, realizing just how true it was.

"You know I think fuller figured women were preferred until that whole Twiggy modeling thing in the sixties started. Then anorexic thin became the rage, and since then the media has just continually screwed with our heads." I add, showing I'm very much a part of this conversation.

"Well I say let's give them a big 'ol screw you; who wants cheesecake?" And just like that Ana has found a healthy way to vent her anger and frustration, found some humor in the absurdity of it all, and is now happily serving everyone cheesecake at three in the morning.

All I can think of is wanting to sleep beside her again. I think she and I need to have a long talk—about us.

**A/N: Another point on the Ana/Weight thing; I want to let you all know that this stuff does happen. It happened to me personally. I used to be very obese for a 5'2" petite framed girl. I would have blind dates show up, see me, and run out of the place to avoid me. I'd reach them in time to hear and see the wheels screeching as they fled from the fat chick. I would go to clubs and bars with a couple of my girlfriends when I was in my 20's and I'd have 'fat jokes' thrown my way as I walked by. Or a bunch of girls would point me out so their whole group of friends could laugh and make fun of me. I've been humiliated, teased, told I was worthless because I wasn't thin enough in someone's opinion; I was told all the time I had such a pretty face—but it's a shame I'm so fat. I even once had someone leave mushed up food on my car windshield—whether it was in reference to my weight, or dog food because someone found me 'ugly' I will never know. People are mean and cruel, especially when they themselves feel inadequate. **

**It took me many years, and a huge weight loss for me to finally see and understand that my weight was a symbol of something wrong in my life that needed to be fixed. It didn't make me a horrible person, nor did it have the opposite effect and make me a saint. I was just me; an extremely mistreated and abused woman who was trying to figure out her world. **

**It took time for me to figure things out and to gain an ounce of self-worth. And that's what I'm showing with Ana. She's obsessed with her weight which is why it keeps coming up. She really didn't think she was fat, but everyone kept telling her she was. But now she's finally starting to see things clearly—it's not her who has a problem—it's those who have such a miserable life they have to rely on demeaning someone else to feel good about themselves. She's realizing she's beautiful, and sexy and desirable…and she's in love with Christian. Why can't he love her? Just because she isn't rail thin? She's buying that line of thinking less and less…and the more she convinces herself, the more it rubs off on Christian, making him realize just how much she's changed him, and just how much he loves, adores and wants to protect her. **

**So please, be patient with the story. I understand hearing the 'fat' word over and over can be annoying, but please just know that this is real. This is something many struggle with, and it isn't something so easily turned off. When you've had a weight issue once, you will probably always have it, at least in your brain, and within yourself.**

**Love to you all, and thanks for your continued support and understanding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy cow, lots of great reviews! Thanks so much. I'm sad that so many are able to relate to Ana, and with me personally on the whole weight issue. It's so sad that this is what our society has come to. Let's just escape into Ana and Christian's world, shall we?**

**Oh, and Pinterest has been updated! ktessie/3000-miles/**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

After our thrilling adventure at the club, followed by a soul searching conversation over cheesecake, ala- _The Golden Girls_—we all finally crash for the rest of the night. Thankfully I've taken Friday off, and I'm sure the others have no plans either other than sleeping. Ana headed to bed about fifteen minutes ago, and I'm on my way as well. But first, I decide to see if she's okay. I head to her room and knock softly.

"Come in, Christian."

I open the door and see her in light grey pajamas; long soft cotton pants and a matching sleeveless top with a hint of white lace around the collar and under the breasts. She's just taken a shower and is towel drying her hair.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because only you would come to see me after we all went to bed, and because I _know_ you! Now to answer your question before you ask it—I'm fine."

"Well I know _you_ just as well if not better, so I can say this; you're full of shit. You're not okay. Do you want to talk?" I know her tough exterior hid her breaking heart.

She hangs her towel up to dry as she says, "Y'know, sometimes I really hate you."

"Just as much as I hate you sometimes too…" I respond with a half-smile to match hers. "Come here; sit with me." I pat the mattress with my hand. "What's going on in that mind of yours, baby doll?"

"Christian, it's too late to get into a deep discussion." She lies down on her side. "Can I have a rain-check?"

"Okay, but we _will_ talk about it. I hate seeing you so forlorn."

"_Forlorn?_ That's so funny; only you could break out the thesaurus at almost four in the morning…" She chuckles at me, her eyes heavy with sleep. I lie down next to her face- to- face and gently kiss her forehead. She grabs my hand before I can move and looks into my eyes. "Stay with me— please." It's not a question, and I'm happy to oblige. I lay on my back and she cuddles up into me, her head in the nook of my arm and chest. Within moments she's breathing softly, obviously fast asleep. I spend several minutes enjoying the feel of this. Not just of Ana's warmth clinging to me, but of what it feels like to be normal; have a normal relationship with a woman. This is what it's like. We spend time together laughing, talking, disagreeing; I spoil her rotten and give her that love and security she never had. After an exhausting day, we fall asleep curled up together. Now throw in working, her schooling, and a lot of amazing sex, and that right there is perfection.

Yes, I believe I could do this…what's more is that I _want_ to do it. I never have wanted to before—only with Ana. I don't want this to ever end—just get better and better.

We sleep in and it's the best rest I've ever gotten. Again, Ana is my cure. When we start to wake, we are now in a spooning position with her holding my hand to her chest. I don't care that I've got morning wood; she's already congratulated me on my size, which is always a good thing. I kiss her ear and whisper "Good morning".

She smiles and stretches before turning to look at me. God, she looks so beautiful! I can't fight it anymore, I have to admit the truth; I love her. I'll always love her, and I want her with me forever. I need to tell her before it's too late, but first we have some things to discuss that could have a major impact on us going forward…if she even _wants_ to go forward.

A knock on the door startles us both. "Rise and shine you two love-birds! It's almost eleven, and we have places to be!" We are both embarrassed at Elliot's nickname and the fact we've been caught in the same bed. I know what everyone's going to think, and so does she.

We get up and she heads to the bathroom, while I make my way to my room to get cleaned up and ready for the day. When I head downstairs, everyone's enjoying a light breakfast of pastry and fruit, plus coffee and tea. It's obvious Kate and Elliot have gotten to know each other in the Biblical sense, and apparently they all think Ana and I have too. I hear her explaining through her embarrassment that she was tired and upset, and I was just there as her supportive friend. We shared a bed, but nothing happened except for sleep. Funny, everyone looks bummed out. Including myself…

Elliot saddles up to me and has enough decency to let the 'Ana-and-Christian question' die for the moment. "So Bro, I called the 'rents and asked if I could bring Kate tonight and they said it was okay. Cool, huh? Anyway, she doesn't have anything to wear and would love to go shopping."

"Not a problem. Send her to Niemen's. I'll let Caroline Acton know to expect her."

"Oh, well that's not why I mentioned it… here's the thing; I thought it would be nice if the girls went with her, you know— let them bond some more."

"That's up to Mia and Ana if they want to go." I was looking forward to having that long talk with Ana today, but what are a few more hours or days? The girls all decide to go shopping with Kate, as Elliot wants her to find something for the gala as well. I guess he's actually finally serious about someone! I call Caroline and set it up, as well as some spa items as well, like massages, manicures, pedicures, and whatever else women like done. I instruct Jason and Gail to take the day to relax, Luke will be going with the ladies to keep a watchful eye on them, and Elliot and I decide to just laze about watching sports for a while.

**APOV**

I love spending time with Kate and Mia; we all get along so well. More than I have with women before. Maybe it's different because there's no 'threat'? Mia wouldn't be jealous over her brothers unless she was a petulant child; I have no interest in Elliot that way and neither does Kate in Christian. We have zero reason to mistrust. I was hoping to spend more time with Christian, especially alone, but I guess it can wait. I've still got another whole week at least. I'm determined within that week that something will happen between us—good or bad.

We arrive at the store and just as before when Mia and I came, we're treated as royalty. Kate must come from money as well because her father has done business with Christian, and Miss Acton is apparently an old family friend. We are whisked away to private dressing rooms where we each have an assistant helping us pick out and try things on. Mia and I had already picked out cocktail dresses for dinner tonight when we were here yesterday, but that doesn't stop Mia from going on a spree. Just for the hell of it, I try on a few things. But when I put on one dress, all movement and chatter cease in the fitting room area.

Leave it to Mia to break the silence. "Ana, you look stunning. Oh my God, truly taking my breath away. If my brother hasn't attacked you yet, he sure will after he sees you in this!"

I can't stop the color rising over my cheeks. "Mia—he's just my friend!"

"Really Ana, seriously hot. Like wow! You better get that dress or I'll get it for you! One way or another, you'll be finding a man in that!" Kate adds.

"I guess I'm buying a dress!" I chuckle.

We settle up at Neiman's and head off to our pampering session. After we've been waxed, plucked, buffed, massaged, quaffed, beautified, manicured and pedicured we're finally on our way back to Escala. All we need to do is get dressed and we'll be ready. When we arrive we find Jason, Christian and Elliot in the kitchen discussing sports and cars while drinking a few beers. I'm not surprised Gail is MIA.

"Hello boys, we're back! Just wait till you see what these two hotties picked for the gala! Oh my God, you'll faint dead away!"

"Okay, Mia, thanks for the report…did you ladies have a good time?"

"A great time, Christian, thank you. And yes—we ate while there…I can see that look in your eyes that that's what you were going to ask next." I wink at him, knowing full well that I'm in total flirt mode. He smirks back at me, and I know I'm right. "So what time are we leaving?"

"Around six-thirty should be good. We have a little time. You look beautiful, Ana. You're actually glowing." I simply smile and walk away. I'm accosted by the girls in the living room where Gail has reappeared and is joining us.

"Ana, I know I've just met you all, but come on—anyone can tell there's something between you and Christian. The heat and electricity between you two is _astronomical._" Kate offers.

"There's no way in hell my brother thinks of you as just his friend. He's never been like this before, and the only thing that explains it is you. He _loves_ you, girl! Don't doubt it!"

"Oh my _God_, stop it you guys! He's not interested in me like that. I've heard him say it!"

"To who?" Gail asks. "To his brother or the boys? Of _course_ he's going to deny it to them; he doesn't want to be teased, because it's all new to him. He really does care for you, Ana. I may even have to agree with Mia, and say he loves you."

"You know he's planning on keeping you in Seattle, right? He doesn't want to lose you, and that includes not letting you go back to Boston without him." Mia says secretively.

_Is this true? Could Christian be in love with me?_ I've gotten my hopes up so many times before, I don't want to do it now and risk getting hurt, or losing him completely. Before I can say anything, the men join us.

"Hey, my mother just called; she'd like us to arrive early, so whenever you ladies are ready we can head out."

We jump up quickly to run upstairs to the bedroom to get dressed. Kate and I are freaking out a little because we'll be meeting the parents of the men we've got our eyes on. Yes technically he and I are just friends, and Kate and Elliot just met last night…but it all seems so much more serious than that.

When we finish getting ready, we all head downstairs together to meet with the men. Jason and Gail are staying behind, as we're just going to the parents' home which has top notch security of its own. Luke is standing by the elevator—very much on duty. Christian and Elliot are waiting at the bottom of the stairs, both dressed handsomely in dark suits.

Kate is wearing a short, chiffon lavender Vera Wang dress with crystal embellishments at the waist. Her stilettos are lavender satin and are also encrusted in crystals on the wide strap across the top of her foot. Her make-up is dramatic yet somehow soft on her; bold eyes, nude lips. We took a quick ride to her apartment where she grabbed some of her own jewelry: a diamond tennis bracelet, matching earrings and a cocktail ring. She is your typical five-foot-seven-inch tall, leggy blonde with blue eyes. If I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her. She and Elliot are a perfect match.

Mia is wearing a white chiffon and gold sequin short dress. It works beautifully against her tanned complexion and dark brown long bob hairstyle. The top is white chiffon, ruched over her breasts making a low cut 'V', but without revealing too much. The bottom is a little flowey gold and ivory skirt; with her white and gold shoes and gold and diamond jewelry she says was a gift from her brothers, she looks way beyond her twenty one years. She has yet to meet anyone special, as everyone she meets is scared off by her '_barbaric brothers'_—as she calls them.

I'm wearing a black jersey knit dress that shows some cleavage and falls off my shoulders slightly. It has three-quarter-inch sleeves and not so modestly clings to every curve. It's simple and classic—the little black dress—but looks good on me. It's an attention grabber, but still not as show-stopping as my gown for the gala. My shoes are also basic black with thin straps crisscrossing my toes and ankles. I've always been a shoe-whore, but could never afford them. _These shoes are amaze-balls!_ I'd marry them if I could. To keep with the fairly classy look I'm going for, my makeup is greenish-gold shadow with long lashes, and a nude lip. I'm wearing my diamond studs from Christian, and a quartz and silver cocktail ring.

"Well don't you all look beautiful?" Elliot greets us with hugs and of course a kiss for Kate. He goes on and on about how sexy she looks. Christian kisses his sister on her cheek and tells her she looks lovely. Although his eyes have been on me the entire time, he's been silent—and it's making me nervous.

"Christian, you look very handsome." I greet him with a kiss to his cheek, making sure to wipe my lipstick off. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No, I'm fine, really."

Sure enough, I see his 'tell'; his eyebrow scrunches just a little right before he answered. I knew he wasn't alright, and I think he knows he's busted. He speaks again before I can say anything.

"Ana, my God you look ravishing; simply stunning. I can't keep my eyes off you."

"That's pretty much what 'ya said last night!" I tease.

"I meant it last night, and I mean it now…" He reaches into his suit jacket pocket and pulls out another box—this one rectangular as opposed to square. "Here, I got this for you today; I thought it would go perfectly with whatever you decided to wear."

"Christian, really—you don't have to keep buying me things! Do you spend money on _all_ your friends? Because I'm feeling rather spoiled!" I almost drop the box when I open it, I'm shaking so badly. I can't speak; I just look up at him with tears in my eyes, my mouth parted slightly.

He removes the diamond bracelet from the box and places it on my wrist. "I do enjoy spoiling those that are important to me; you'd be surprised how few and far between they are."

Because he and I are alone at the moment, I find the courage to ask. "But why me, Christian? Why spend money on diamonds for someone who's just your friend?" And I think I've opened the door to discuss what's really happening between us. He can't tell me he doesn't feel the electricity between us, even just now standing here.

"Besides the obvious reason that I can afford it and I want to…Ana, _of course_ you're more than a friend to me. You should know that by now. I think—"

"Alright you beautiful people—lets hit the road before mom has a coronary!"

_Thanks Elliot…talk about cock-blocking!_

"We'll talk later" he whispers in my ear as he grabs my hand and holds it until we reach the car.

**CPOV**

God damn Elliot! That was the perfect chance to test the waters with Ana, see if we could take our friendship to the next step, and that jackass has to step in and ruin it. Now I have to wait even longer. Ana looks beautiful. Not cute, not pretty—but a beautiful, classy, intelligent woman. I know my parents will love her.

When we arrive, my parents welcome the ladies with open arms and quickly whisk them off to get to know them better; or as I call it—_the inquisition_. I find some wine and pour myself a glass, just in time to be startled.

"Hello stranger… fancy meeting you here. May I have some as well, please?"

_Fucking Elena Lincoln._ I'd forgotten all about her. Of course she's here—she's my mother's best friend. "Hello Elena." I say as I hand her a glass.

"Oh Christian, haven't you missed me? It's been ages! Have you been that distracted by your Boston _acquisitions_?" And by acquisitions, she means Ana.

"I've been busy with many things, actually. But yes, Boston has held most of my attention lately." She eyes me suspiciously, trying to read between the lines.

"Wait, do you mean you've actually started _dating_ someone? You don't date Christian, you just fuck; although, you haven't been doing that lately—not that I'm aware of!" She says sarcastically.

I know her, and I know she's trying to get a reaction so she can try to humiliate me, or at the very least give me a verbal lashing. It's not going to happen Elena, not this time. _I'm not your submissive; I'm keeping my private life private—even from you._

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. The girl to whom you're referring is strictly a friend."

'That's not what I've been told…"

"Well I don't know what you _heard_, but she's just a friend."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not sleeping with her…I don't find her all that attractive. She's really not my type. I'm just being nice—you know me, I'm a charmer."

"That you are my dear boy, that you are. I saw her. She _is_ pretty, but definitely more woman than you're used to, or what you like to fuck. She seems enamored of you; you could just have your way with her, have some fun, and then move on to something more to your liking."

"I don't plan on fucking her then leaving her, I'm not that cruel. I don't know what she feels towards me, but does it really matter if I don't like her the same way?" _That's right Elena; let me send you on a wild goose chase. She's fat, ugly and does nothing for me…won't it just crawl up your ass sideways when you find out I've lied to you? _

"Alright, if you insist; keep being the gentlemanly _'friend'_. When you're horny enough, let me know and I'll send someone over."

"By the way, how's Lucy doing?" I already know she's doing well and has started nursing school—which I secretly paid for. She was a good person; very kind and smart. I could tell right away that the lifestyle wasn't for her. In a way, I did her a huge favor.

_I just want to see Elena squirm when I mention her name._

"Thanks to you, I'm not sure. She came to me the day after you ended it with her and said she's not up for the lifestyle after all and left. I haven't heard a word from her since."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…now if you'll excuse me, I hear some business associates arriving, I should make an appearance."

I leave her to her own devices while I find anyone and everyone I can talk to so she'll leave me alone. I really think it's time to close the books on my relationship with Elena once and for all. She hasn't changed, but I have. What used to be my normal, I now find repulsive.

In more ways than one.

**APOV**

My nerves hit me all at once, and met up at my bladder. I managed to escape Grace and Carrick long enough to use the facilities. I wash my hands and check my face in the mirror—makeup still in place. With a final fluff of my hair, I head back out to join the conversation, when I hear an muffled woman's voice. I stop for a second and then I hear a man's voice. Not just any man; it's Christian, and he's speaking to someone privately. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop; I should just keep walking and mind my own business.

_Who am I kidding? Screw that—I'm listening, damn it!_

It doesn't take long for me to wish I had kept walking…strike that—I never should've taken him to the bar, or lay in the grass, or had pizza and beer, or kissed, or any number of the things we've done together.

I especially never should've gotten on that plane.

I'm such an idiot. I should've known he was just being nice to the lonely waitress. But yet, I'm confused. None of it makes sense to me; why kiss me, sleep next to me, and invite me to your parents' home if you're _'just being nice'_? There are certainly several other ways to express kindness to someone without risking hurt feelings. This must have to do with his story that he has yet to tell me. And he just told me before we left that he thinks of me as more than a friend. What exactly that means, I have yet to find out.

But I can't ignore the hurt I feel from his words to a total stranger. I hate to do it, but I'm going to need to protect myself from further hurt. I won't jump to conclusions, but I won't make myself available to be the 'whipping boy' either. I hear Christian end his conversation and I quickly step back into the bathroom. I don't want him to know I've heard his private conversation. I watch him leave before I start heading out again, only to come face to face with the woman he was speaking to.

"You must be _Boston_." She says 'Boston' with more contempt then I've ever heard in my life.

"I live there, but my name is Ana." She's strikingly beautiful; blond, blue eyes, perfect makeup and tall body. I'm certain much of her has been helped surgically, but she still strikes an intimidating figure.

"Oh, Ana, that's a lovely name. I'm Elena—Christian's old friend and business partner. I'm also best friends with Grace. I understand you're considering a move here to Seattle."

It wasn't a question; it was accusatory. "Yes actually, I'm seriously considering it. I've just about made up my mind."

She gulps the rest of her wine and places the empty glass on the nearby console table. "Well '_Miss Ana from Boston'_, let me educate you: don't waste your time moving here; Christian isn't interested in you and he never will be. Besides, you could never fulfill his needs." She stops and glances down the hallway before continuing. "Do you know about his lifestyle? Has he told you his big secret? I can tell by the look on your face the answer is no." She smirked and leaned in closer, her voice lowering to a harsh whisper. "Well let me help you out; he enjoys tying women up, spanking them, beating them and then fucking them till they nearly lose consciousness. He's long been involved in the BDSM scene."

All the color leaves my face, yet she continues. "And not just any women—submissives who resemble his abusive birth mother; thin, long brown hair, big blue eyes…and you just don't measure up my dear." She's actually smiling, enjoying this unwelcome assault. "Did he tell you he and I used to _fuck_—a lot? Of course not…" And then she does the unexpected.

"He's told me he's not interested in you and is only being nice because he pities you. But let me make myself _perfectly_ clear; if you move here or try to be in his life any further after this visit, I will expose his secrets. _You_ will be guilty of destroying him. Think it over darlin'." She punctuates her threat with a finger poke to my chest.

She then simply struts away like she didn't just destroy my hopes and dreams.

I _knew_ it. I knew he had a story, but oh my God—does it have to be _this_ one? I manage to pull it together and put on the best damn performance of my life. No way in hell am I letting that old bitch get the best of me. Who knows, maybe she's lying to get rid of me. Would she really hurt him like that? I don't know, but it's another piece to this mixed up puzzle and it's only a matter of time before all the pieces fit.

I rejoin the group, but avoid eye contact with Christian as much as possible. I have to put a smile on my face until I can speak with him. I'm introduced to some of the Grey's family friends, business associates, and luckily for me—a few handsome gentlemen. I put the charm on full blast, and I'm thrilled when Kate tells me a couple of men asked Elliot about me and said I was sexy and sultry. I'm a pretty insecure woman; and like most others, I enjoy hearing the compliments even if I don't necessarily agree with them.

During the extravagant dinner, I was seated between two eligible bachelors. Frank and Jesse—no relation. I'm surprised I'm not sitting next to Christian until I look around and see Elena smiling at me. I get it immediately; she changed the seating to keep Christian away from me—and closer to her—as she's sitting next to him. The look on his face shows he's less than happy. He keeps looking at me, as he reluctantly speaks to Elena. I just smile, and keep on conversing with the two good looking men beside me. He eyes them with pure hatred even though he really doesn't know them. _If he's not interested in me as anything more than as a friend, then why is he behaving as if he's jealous? _

I'm nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving Day. I'm not used to these kinds of fancy things. I want to be myself, but I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb. I'm intelligent; I just hope I'm not asked any questions I know nothing about as it would be such an embarrassment. Kate and Mia kindly went over dinner etiquette with me today while shopping; easy enough—start with the fork on the outside and work my way in. Thankfully conversation seems to be centered on Boston and New York—where I'm originally from, as well as my desire to continue my schooling. Elliot is especially proud of me when the topic turns to the properties he'll be overseeing in Boston, and my pretty above board knowledge of construction.

A colleague of Grace's asks me, "How do you come to know so much about the field?"

_Okay Annie girl, don't trip up! Be charming and sound intelligent—not like you're shooting the shit with the guys. _"I've done some volunteer work, so I guess you could say on the job training. My father is an aircraft mechanic, so I'm sure I got some of his mechanical abilities."

"How interesting! It's very rare to see— one; a young person who volunteers their time, and two; a woman in the field. I'm very impressed Miss Steele. Please, tell us what you did on these projects."

"Well I started out learning how to tile—set it and grout, which is a messy job." I smile as I remember. "That's how they break you in; cleaning and filling water buckets for the crew to wipe the grout. I then learned HVAC, which is terrible work in the summer time! It gets so hot up in the attics. Not to mention having to take cold showers; if you take a hot shower after working with insulation, it opens your pores and the small fibers get in your skin making it hurt and itch like mad. The cold water closes your pores and rinses your skin of any fiberglass. Of course, that was many years ago before cellulose became pretty standard. I also learned taping and mudding sheetrock; and a little bit of framing and roofing. I have a small fear of heights, so those two aren't my favorites." I'm rewarded with a little chuckle.

"That must be very difficult for a woman of your size and stature to do." Elena says with a shit-eating grin that Christian looks about ready to remove. Permanently.

"No less difficult than for someone of your age and intelligence." _Bring it on 'ya bag of silicone! I wiped that smug smile off your face in two seconds. You wanna spar with me; you're going to have to do better than a veiled fat joke._ Of course, Mia steps in to save the night from turning ugly.

"I don't think I knew that about you, Ana! But why do all that? Once or twice I can see, but it must have been many times for you to be so educated on the topic. I don't know why you didn't just give them a check or something."

_Oh,_ _Mia— my dear, sweet, spoiled friend…_

"It's not something that just easily comes up in conversation, which is why you didn't know about it…but let's just say those facing homelessness, or who's living conditions equal that of complete squalor, really touches my heart on a personal level." I look around the room, and I'm overwhelmed at the amount of eyes on me. "We all do what we can; _give_ what we can, to help another human being in need of our help. I _only_ had my willing spirit to offer. I gave freely, and in return I was given back the satisfaction of knowing I made a difference as well as recieving an education in a field I never in a million years thought I'd learn about."

_The silence is deafening! Please, someone say something! _

"Ana is truly a one of a kind woman. She's kind, loving, honest, smart, and disarmingly gorgeous. I'll forever be grateful that she was working at the restaurant that night." Christian is looking at me so intensely, I'm fearful everyone can hear my uterus scream. _Damn you Christian!_ Please don't let _Pleather Sex Kitten_ be right about you, or prove to be as heartless as she comes off as. And please, don't have meant the things I heard you say.

I'm looking at Christian with tears in my eyes; I can't bear leaving him, but I love him too much to let _her_ destroy him using me. I need to let him go…or figure something out. I'm not sure what to do at the moment and it's all overwhelming me.

I'm brought back to myself by everyone agreeing with Christian, and Elliot adds, "Classy, sassy and a little smart- assey! That's our Ana!" Everyone has a good chuckle and we move on to other topics.

I'm pleased when, by the end of the night, I've made a good impression on all present—including the parents of the man I'm falling hopelessly in love with. After mostly everyone has left, we all sit and relax in the Grey's family room having more coffee. Kate, who is sitting across from me with Elliot, questions why I'm single and why I'm so closed off. She and I have grown fairly close and she knows I don't have anyone back east. Even with herself she can tell I'm careful to keep my wall in place.

"I'm sorry Annie, it's just…after seeing you— tonight especially, you should be swarmed by people. You just attract them to you. Men find you very attractive and women want to be your friend—well most do anyway." She says, shaking her head in disbelief at the thought of the _'Walking Billboard for STD's'_ comments at dinner.

"Yes, it starts out that way. Friends, or dates…but then time goes on and they get to know me better. The bottom line? I'm too fucked up. I'm 'crazy', moody, usually depressed…nobody wants to hang out with Debbie Downer; it can be exhausting. So I end up abandoned and sometimes used, because they just couldn't handle me. Over time I've learned to protect myself, and put my wall up."

"But, Ana—you trusted me pretty quickly. How do you know I, or any of us wouldn't just be a repeat performance?" Damn, Christian picks things up quickly.

"I _don't_ know that, Christian. You could all still end up tiring of me, ditching me…usually with men, they'd be trying to get me into bed immediately, and were extremely selfish in the relationship. That's how I knew they wouldn't be sticking around. Girls would just distance themselves, and eventually would stop taking my calls or responding to texts or emails."

I look directly at Christian, forgetting everyone and everything else. "The evening we met, there was something different about you; you were kind, just because you could be. Then, later that night when you surprised me and we went for a drink and then a walk, you were never once inappropriate with me; you didn't try to touch me or anything. You simply enjoyed my company…that never happens." He looks like he's having difficulty breathing, fighting so hard to hold his tears back.

"When you showed up with pizza and beer, I knew you were one of the rare few good guys out there. I knew I was safe and could trust you—and that included anyone you brought into my life." I look over at Gail and Jason, Luke, Mia, Grace and Carrick. "And Kate, when I saw you, I just felt a comradery with you instantly. I knew you'd 'get me', as I would you, and if you ever dared to show your bitch card, then I had no doubt Christian's _Minions_ would deal with you!" I'm joking but with serious undertones, and they all know it. "It just so happens that you, Kate, are the rare female who is completely secure in herself, and believes in true friendship—the good and the bad. I'm so happy I've met you!" Kate jumps up, tears spilling over and hugs me tightly. We just hug and cry for a couple of minutes, and she informs me she's glad she met me too—not just because she found a best friend but because she met Elliot as well.

**CPOV**

Over the weekend, we rest a lot and discuss Ana's plans. I want to know her dreams and desires, as I have every intention of fulfilling each and every one. We still haven't gone back to our conversation about 'us', I think because we are both afraid to rock the boat. I grow a little nervous when she mentions cold feet about moving and how maybe she should just stay put. I still manage to convince her to look at schools with me, and we will make arrangements to visit the campuses. We also look at jobs for her in both cities to keep her options open. I then insist on looking over her resume which she brought on a flash drive. It doesn't take long for me to almost completely change it up, making her sound like she's the best candidate for any position. Add a reference letter from _the_ Christian Grey, and it's a slam dunk.

The whole weekend has been one big flirt fest. She even cooked meals for me and we ate anywhere we could but the kitchen table or breakfast bar. We even had a picnic in the park one afternoon, where we sat and read to each other, and she walked around barefoot saying hello to every two or four footed creature that came our way. I mostly loved watching all the children that just naturally came up to her if they were in the vicinity playing. She is just phenomenal with kids. She's a natural. I couldn't help but think of her as the mother of my children one day.

"You know, Ana, you're real good with kids. Have you ever considered going into childcare or early education? You'd be an amazing teacher!"

"You really think so? I've thought about it, and I'm torn. I love books and literature and everything within that world. But I _adore_ kids, and find I'm happiest when I'm around them…maybe I'll consider changing my major, who knows?"

"Well, you could always finish the one you started and then take the other. We can discuss it when we visit some of the schools."

"That, Mister Grey sounds like a plan." I've made her happy yet again, and it's the greatest high in the world.

I arrange for a casual dinner at my place this week, one where we can just sit and relax with our friends and enjoy each other's company, as Ana's time will be over before we know it—unless I convince her one-thousand-percent to stay.

I've invited Elliot and Kate, Mia, my parents may come as well, Jason, Gail and Luke naturally will be here, and I even invited Audrey the flight-attendant to join, as I was just informed she's a teacher as well. I thought it would be fantastic for her and Ana to have a pow-wow.

Gail and Ana head out and pick up a few pizzas, as well as a few different kinds of beers. We can watch some movies, or just shoot the shit and goof around with each other. I'm hoping for the latter, as it's always a huge laugh fest with Ana. When she's comfortable around you, she lets her guard down just a little more every time and she really lets loose. She can be raunchy, or classy—but she's always funny. I couldn't be happier to have her in my life if I tried.

Everyone arrives around the same time, and I'm happy when Ana puts on some music instead of a movie. I think she read my mind, because as soon as she puts it on, she winks at me. She and Gail busy themselves with setting out the pizza and drinks buffet- style for everyone to dig in. As she's putting out some plates, Audrey compliments her on her dress this time. Ana's barefoot, so she couldn't mention her shoes I guess; the thought makes me laugh to myself.

"Oh thanks, Audrey…but I'm not the one to compliment. A certain billionaire we all know and love surprised me with an entire new wardrobe. So feel free to compliment him on his good taste."

"Actually, Ana," I butt in. "Luke made a note of what things you really liked but refused to let me buy for you previously; Caroline Acton filled in the rest. So you do have excellent taste."

"Okay, well maybe—but there's no way I can fit that amount of clothing into my normal sized closet! I'll have to leave them here and come visit them every now and then!" She laughs, but she just gave me a brilliant idea.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Why don't I what, Christian?"

"Leave them here; live with me. God knows I've got more than enough room…you'd have plenty of time to do your schoolwork because you wouldn't need to worry about working or money while you're here…and you already said you love and trust me and anyone I've brought into your life. I think it makes perfect sense."

"_Oh no you don't, Grey!_ Not the eyes _and_ the smile! You're not fighting fair. I'll think about it, okay?"

"I guess that's the best answer I could get right now…but tell me, is it because of that guy you were seeing back home?" I shouldn't have said that…stupid me. She looks shocked I'd even bring that up.

She takes a very deep breath while maintaining eye contact with me. "No, Christian, I told you it was just a casual thing."

_Casual—as in just sex?_ I need to get to the bottom of this, and now. I pull her aside so we can speak privately. "How'd you meet this guy, Ana? Sawyer was with you all the time, he would've told me if some dude was hitting on you. I know you didn't sign on to any dating sites, and there were no emails, texts or phone calls between you and some random guy…I just can't figure it out and it's driving me crazy! Please, tell me who this guy is."

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was a friend of a friend who introduced us. Wait—how the hell do you know I had no emails with a guy or if I was on a dating site or not?"

_Oh shit._ Me and my big mouth. "I had someone check for me."

"You _what?_" She's screaming at me now. I've never seen her this angry, even when she was reaming that guy out at the club. "_Who the hell do you think you are, Grey?_ Just because you have more money than God doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy! You're not the fucking government 'ya know!"

She starts to storm off. "Ana, please—I was worried, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"_No,_ Grey! You don't get to just smile and make this go away. If you were worried, you should've just asked me. Discussed it with me—not gone behind my back. That's really fucking creepy knowing that not only _can _you do that, but that you _did._ What, do you have drones checking up on me too?

"You're absolutely right, and I'm sorry, I should never have invaded your privacy. It was a stupid move on my part. I promise, it'll never happen again." It's no use; she walks away from me with that disappointed look on her face.

By now, everyone is wondering what all the commotion was about, especially since Ana is obviously pissed. She plays it off well, and encourages everyone to dive in and help themselves. When everyone has eaten to fullness, Ana starts collecting the plates around the room from everyone.

"_Shatner!_" Elliot yells. We laugh hysterically, as Ana overacts gathering the trash; throwing herself against walls, and people. Careful not to drop any dishes, she slowly makes her way out of the room and heads to the kitchen yelling in a William Shatner voice, "_Beam...me up, Scotty!"_

My parents are laughing but aren't sure why, so Mia explains the game to them which just makes them laugh harder. When she comes back to the room, I try to grab her arm to bring her with me someplace to talk privately. All I got from her was, "_Taffeta darling…taffeta_." As she pulled away from me. She whispers, "Not now. We can talk later after everyone's left." And that's the end of it as far as she's concerned.

**APOV**

Oh no you don't, Christian; I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. It's over and done with now, so no point in holding a grudge after it's been discussed. However, I do need to make him sweat it out a bit. He still wants to talk about it, but I'm over it already. I'll come clean about everything and give him his gift tonight. But I refuse to make a scene in front of guests. When Christian grabs my arm with the intent to pull me away, I manage to pull away but make it look funny by quoting _Young Frankenstein_. Jason cracked up because he loves that movie, and that leads us into an intense game of movie trivia over coffee and dessert. My favorite is when Luke is making a lot of noise eating his cake; a lot of '_mmmm's'_ and '_this is so good'_. Everyone thinks he's lost it, but I think I figured it out, and yell, "_What About Bob!"_ much to Luke's relief, as he was getting tired of making 'yummy noises'

The conversation eventually changes course, and soon I'm being asked by Elliot, Luke and Jason to share with the others some of my dating disasters, to which I begrudgingly agree. "Alright, calm down…" I say as I get comfortable before beginning to tell the hilarious and _preposterous _stories of my dating life. "Well, there was one where the guy's car broke down and he cried because he didn't know what was wrong. Jackass ran out of gas! I had to push the car myself to the next gas station because he didn't want to wait for AAA to arrive to tow it, nor did he want to get his clothes dirty. I got him and the car there and immediately called a cab and went home. He didn't even thank me!"

"Oh, I had one guy who took me to this really nice, out of the way place for dinner one night. We had a _wonderful_ time until shortly after we left; we both got food poisoning and ended up going to the closest emergency room. The worst part is we had already both vomited and had '_accidents'_. Super humiliating! Needless to say, we never saw each other again." They're all laughing already, enjoying this comedy that is my life.

"Another took me on a shopping spree—_at a Walmart_." They all crack up, but I'm not finished and the three wise men know it. "But wait, it gets better! I grabbed just a couple of cheap things like gum to make him happy. Well, when we went to check out he tried paying with a credit card—a _stolen_ credit card. He ended up arrested and I got another cab home; oddly enough, I got the same driver as I had the last time." Now the laughter is followed by tears…

"Then there's the time I was told to dress up, so I wore a fancy dress, heels, the whole nine yards. He took me to an indoor rock climbing place and then to laser tag. I won't say what happened after, but I guarantee that he is unable to have children." I pause for a drink and to let them compose themselves a little.

"Of course there's the dates who were drunk right from the beginning; the jerks who saw someone prettier or thinner while on our date and left me to go hook up with them; the ones who 'forgot their wallet'; got into a fist fight over nothing; got sick _on_ me; the no shower or toothbrush guys; asked after five minutes if we were going to have sex or not; the ones who turned out to be bisexual or gay—and I say _ones_ because there were more than one; the one who got us into a car accident; the religious zealot; the racist; the angry one; the stupid one; the one who made advances as soon as I got in the car and after I refused and got away from him he left a voicemail for me—of him masturbating; the two who turned out to be married and lied to me; the stalkers; the trannies…"

"Ana, tell them about the yellow Corvette guy!" Elliot beseeches me, and then cracks up.

"Ah yes, _the Corvette guy…"_ I can't help laughing myself. "I went to a club one night with some 'friends', and as soon as we walked in, this guy walked past us and was checking me out—not my beautiful model looking girlfriends. He starts talking to me, tells me I'm hot and sexy, and wants my number. I'm completely flattered and give him my digits. He calls the next day and we make a date for that night. He picks me up in his gorgeous yellow corvette…sorry, I can't stop laughing! Anyway, he picks me up and I think to myself 'this won't be too bad, he's got a nice car'. I come out of the house and he out of his car to greet me. He hugs me and then smiles at me: a _big huge toothless grin!"_ And that's all it took to make everyone howl with laughter, including Christian. They're holding their sides, and I swear I heard Kate snort.

"Ohhh, but there's more!" I manage to say so they hear me. "I can't be some snob now and refuse the date just because he doesn't have teeth, so we head out and he takes me for a drive. I had no idea where we were, and was starting to get scared thinking that someone's going to find my naked, mutilated corpse one day soon. _I wish!_ He took me to a small restaurant where he introduced me _to his parents_! After that, he started talking about when we get married, and have kids…where our wedding would be, and so on." I pause briefly as everyone tries to compose themselves. They're all hysterical, a mixture of laughter and shock. "He was completely delusional. I don't even remember going anywhere else, just driving around in that damn car. He did pull off somewhere once at some point where he tried to get a little something. My firm fist and verbal skills got him to stop, which is when I informed him the date was over. I finally make it home thank God, and that night and all the next day he kept calling me every five minutes to tell me random things he was doing. '_I added more weight to my bar and I can bench two-fifty now'"_ I say in a stupid man's voice. "I swear, he was Facebook before Facebook existed. I tried nicely to let him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I finally had to be mean to him to get him to stop. I felt bad, but it had to be done."

Kate is the first to catch her breath and speak up. "Oh Ana, I'm so sorry honey! What hell you've been through! I don't blame you for being careful one bit."

"Thanks Kate. Yeah, I stopped dating for quite a while after all those horrible encounters. It seems like a lot of men, but when you consider it was only one single brief date with each, it really isn't much. You can say I've kissed my fair share of frogs. I'm done with that, and now I want to be as happy as a frog at a princess convention!" More laughs follow.

After Carrick and Grace leave, we decide to unwind with a movie. I'm not even sure what we're watching but during some sex scene, the woman orgasms after two minutes. I just about lose it. "I'm sorry to burst the male ego, but most women don't orgasm through just penetration alone. Most don't orgasm at all, let alone in minutes as these movies and some books would have us believe"

Christian is sitting beside me on the couch where he's once again rubbing my feet. He whispers to me, "You never had an orgasm before, Ana?"

"Yes I have but it takes a hell of a lot longer than two minutes, and not from penetration alone. I have a hard time climaxing; most of the time I don't even get there…I usually have to take care of myself. The medications I'm on don't help either." I can't believe I just said that to Christian. I'm mortified!

"I'm so sorry you've obviously only been with selfish pricks. A real man always lets a lady go first—in everything." He says and then turns his attention back to the movie. Just like that—as if what he said didn't just turn me on like the flip of a switch. I bet he did it on purpose.

**CPOV**

Everyone has finally left, and I can now talk to Ana alone. "Am I forgiven yet?" I ask her sheepishly.

"Yes, you are. But don't _ever_ do something like that again. Just remember all you have to do is talk to me."

"So, I'm asking. Will you tell me who this guy is you were seeing?" I'm stunned when she blushes and giggles.

"I'll do 'ya one better: I'll show you his picture." She goes to her room to grab her phone and comes back with the phone and a large wrapped package. "I promised myself I'd come clean and tell you everything when the time came. The truth is—this is the man who stole my heart."

She shows me a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed baby. "Wait. Are you telling me you have a _kid_?"

She laughs heartily and then says, "No, I don't have any children, Christian. I was babysitting him to earn some extra money."

"Extra money? But _why_? You knew I was taking care of everything."

"Because of this…" She hands me the package and urges me to open it. I unwrap it and it's an autographed, original from Jennifer Trouton—my favorite artist. I'm speechless. "See, I wanted to do something for you. I know you love her work and it would be the most fitting gift for a gazillionaire. So I took some extra side jobs house cleaning and babysitting to earn some fast cash to pay for it."

I'm completely touched, and I can feel the tears burning my eyes. "Ana, this is…extraordinary. I'm shocked; honored that you'd do something like this. I tried to get this from her and no matter how much I offered her, she refused to sell it to me and I couldn't understand why. It was really strange, considering that she's an acquaintance of mine. Now I know—she knew you had bought it for me."

I think now is the perfect time to have our talk, especially after her big reveal; I can tell she has feelings for me that go beyond just friendship. "Ana, can I ask you something?"

"Of course silly; anything, anytime." She says with a smile that reaches her eyes.

"Are you happy with our friendship as it is?"

She takes a deep breath before answering. "Honestly, yes and no."

"Me too." I put the picture down gently and turn to face her on the couch. "I've never felt like this before, whatever this is. All I know is I'm miserable when I'm not near you." I take her hands in mind. "I know I keep saying we're only friends…but I'm not so sure that's true anymore. Ana_, I'm in love with you_. This is it for me; you're the one. Please don't make me suffer any longer; I want us to be together."

She looks down at our interlocked hands, and I hear her crying silently. I'm not sure what to say or do, but then she looks up at me. "I'm in love with you too, Christian. I have been for quite some time. I've hoped over and over that you would feel the same for me."

And that's it. I don't have to hold back. I place my hands on either side of her face, graze my thumb over her luscious lips. "Mine. You're mine, Ana. Always." And then I proceed to kiss her softly, slowly, longingly, as my hands skim over her warm body. I carefully lay her on the couch, our lips never parting. Her hands are in my hair; her touch an aphrodisiac. We stay on the sofa, kissing, talking, more kissing and touching. I want to see her naked, but I'm not going to push it— or her.

We eventually make our way to bed—my bed—where we lay together still in our clothes. She feels comfortable and safe when she's in my arms. I lovingly oblige her and cradle her close.

We fall asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other. At some point during the night, I feel cold and realize it's because Ana isn't here with me. I get up and go in search of her. She's not anywhere I've looked, and then a horrible thought pops into my head. I run to the kitchen to get the key to the playroom—but I'm too late. It's gone. I know exactly where she is…

I open the door to find her sitting on the enormous bed, lost in thought. "Ana? Please, I can explain…"

She shakes her head at me and then looks around the room. "I don't need an explanation…so that Elena chick was right after all. I thought she was just blowing smoke up my ass."

The look of confusion on my face doesn't escape her and she continues to speak. "I overheard your conversation with Elena at your parents' dinner party; how you told her we were just friends, you weren't attracted to me in that way, et cetera. I really didn't buy a word of it; I knew something had to be going on, that there was a story." She sighed heavily and hung her head. "Well, I bumped into Elena as she was coming out of the room, and she told me all about your _secrets_. Your involvement with BDSM, your contracted subs, how you and her had some kind of affair…and then she threatened me with exposing you to the world if I didn't leave you alone. I didn't know if she was lying to me or not…obviously not."

"She did _what_?" I'm furious, and ready to rage against Elena. She is going to regret the day she said those things to Ana. If I lose her because of Elena, I will kill her with my own bare hands. It'll be worth the jail time; besides, without Ana, I don't have anything. "I'll deal with her, don't you worry about that. But yes, she was right about me."

"I'm deducing the affair you had with her was your introduction into the scene?" She's now standing up, slowly walking around, touching some items.

"Yes, you'd be correct."

She nods in acknowledgement, not making eye contact. "You must have been young…I'm assuming under the age of eighteen? That's the legal age in Boston, I'm not sure what it is here in Seattle."

"It's sixteen, and yes, you're right. I was fifteen when it started." She looks angry yet calm; sad but poised.

"A female pedophile…they're usually teachers I thought; I'm a little surprised. I'm guessing nobody knows about this other than staff and that's why you have the room locked?"

"Yes. All my employees must sign one of those NDA's prohibiting them from speaking of my private or professional life in any manner. Please understand, Ana…I needed it. It helped me get my head on straight. This is all I've ever known."

"Stop, Christian. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I told you when we first met I don't care what consenting adults do behind closed doors. As far as 'dungeons' go, this is the nicest I've ever seen." She winks at me.

"Wait a second…are you into…"

"I've experimented a little with it, and I rather enjoy most of it. So no, this secret—as surprised as I am—is not something bad or to be ashamed of. However, Elena _is_ a problem, especially her manipulations of a young boy. Tell me, the person who helped you spy on me—can he help spy on her?"

"Of course, he's a long time employee."

"Perfect. I'm concocting a plan that will teach her a lesson, if my hunches are correct."

"So, you're totally fine that I'm a Dominant? None of this bothers you?"

"You had willing, consenting adults who could safe word freely and were respected, correct? While I'm not thrilled with the idea of you fucking other women, and some of the acts are a hard limit for me—no, it doesn't bother me one bit. Actually, it'll probably thrill, and maybe surprise you that when I'm with someone in the lifestyle—I'm the submissive…however, one thing does bother me…"

"What's that Ana?" I'm so blindsided I can barely think straight.

"You said _this_ is all you know…" She gestures to the room in all its dark pain and pleasure. "I think that needs to be changed, don't you?"

_Holy shit_…she's looking into my eyes, just a few feet away from me, and she's removing the dress she's still wearing from yesterday. She's standing there in nothing but her bra and panties, and she's the sexiest thing on this planet.

"I want to make love, Christian. Make love to me…and let me make love to you. But not in here."

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the playroom, I lock it then say to her, "We aim to please, Miss Steele."

She continues walking, but looks coyly over her shoulder. "Good…because I shoot to kill, Mister Grey…"

**A/N: The Corvette guy is a true story. Sad but true, that actually happened. I gave you the abridged version, but no matter—everyone who knew about it laughed their asses off, as I'm sure you did too. Lol A few others are true as well, but I'm not saying which! **


End file.
